In the Shadow of a Pureblood
by GamerGirl123
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'The Girl in a Hood'. Ally's mind is in shatters. Now living with her love, and learning her new found Pureblood heritage, she has never felt this much on edge, even when she was a Level E. But a new threat arrives and Ally must fight to keep what is rightfully hers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Over and Over Again

* * *

_Bang! _

The paper target at the end of the shooting range is filled with bullet holes, all centered around the heart and head. I'm getting better with Crimson at least. Guns have never been my area of expertise but I'm trying at least. Swords, daggers and bow and arrows are my thing.

Zero comes up behind me and fixes up my stance.

"Relax. You're panicking too much before you pull the trigger" He said, standing back and looking at me.

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"Fine, pull the trigger without biting your lip."

"Oh shut up."

Zero laughs and pulls Crimson from my hands. I sigh and pull my hair out of my ponytail. The long dark brown and blue hair falls to elbow length now, since I cut it after losing a bet with Zero. It's annoying the heck out of me but I have to deal.

Zero puts Crimson back into my bag and pulls me to him. I hug him, trying my best not to bite him. I haven't feed in a while and here in the Association, isn't the place for me to take his blood.

"Kaien wants me to become Association President" Zero sighed.

"Cool. Now you can deal with a whole bunch of bullshit like me."

Zero laughs and steps away from me, "Yeah, except people wouldn't bow to me every time I talk to them."

"Yeah that sucks. Also, being addressed as 'Lady Alicia', annoys me beyond belief."

"Really, I thought you liked having a little power?"

"Not really..."

"Well then why do you always fight to get on top?"

I punch him in the shoulder and laugh as he starts kissing my neck. He goes to bite me but I stop him.

"Not here, my love. Too many eyes and ears around here" I whispered.

Zero sighs and kisses me, trying to distract me while he slides his hand up the back of my shirt. I pull away, giggling.

"You really are mad, aren't you?" I chuckled, picking up my bag and heading toward the door.

"Yep, pretty much" He answered, following me out.

I pull up my hood as we walk through the Association. My hand hovers over Nemesis, sheathed and strapped to my side. Zero walks close to me, just like he always does now. Around town, in the Association, everywhere. He's becoming so protective of me now. Ever since I became a Pureblood, he thinks people are more motivated to kill me. I don't disagree with him but his overprotectiveness is a little unneeded. I can take care of myself, even if no one else thinks so.

We walk to our home, well more Zeros's home than mine. I have my own personal estate, thanks to Kaname Kuran. I don't know why he gave me a home but I am grateful. In a bitter and annoyed kind of way.

We walk through the door and I drop my bag in the hall. The walls of the apartment are bland, with the occasional patched up hole showing up. Zero goes on minor rage fits and punches the walls. He's too strong for his own good. He still goes to school but he doesn't stay there. He stays here instead. I'm usually live here but I go to my estate every now and then. Zero doesn't come with me when I do. He doesn't like it at all there, which I can understand.

One year. It's been one year since the battle at Cross Academy. Yuki hasn't left the safety of her new home in that time, guarded by Kaname and his pawns. I know Zero wants to see her. I do too. Yuki was my best friend at school and now I can't even see her. It pisses me off.

Zero walks over to the bed and sits down. He put his head in his hands.

"I hate them all" He growled, "This town is a vultures nest-"

"Oh God! What happened to the Zero from ten minutes ago? You know, the one who was smiling and laughing?"

Zero sighs, "Sorry. I just hate it."

"I know you do. I do as well. But there's nothing you can do about it. As much as you like to think you can, you can't. Now shut up and smile, will you?"

Zero gives me a cheeky smile and pulls me into his lap. I face him, his violet eyes matching mine. He bites my neck, making me whimper slightly. My head starts to pound, making me bite my lip in pain. Zero senses my pain and pulls back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, quickly wiping my blood off his mouth.

"Nothing...it's-it's...nothing" I stuttered.

"You're head hurts again, doesn't it? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay. I-"

Zero pushes me down onto the bed, straddling me.

"Ally...Don't lie to me."

"I'm no-"

"Ally, don't! Don't give me that bullshit!"

I flip him on his back, this time I'm on top.

"What? Do you like it when I bite into your neck and take your blood?"

"I'm not going to answer that question because if I do, both answers will get me into heaps of trouble."

I smile and kiss him, running my fingers through his hair. Zero moves his hands down to my jeans, and begins to undo them.

I laugh as he does. Sex is one of our very few pleasures now.

* * *

"Told you. You do like power" Zero said, twirling my hair around his fingers.

"Well..." I giggled, sitting up and giving him a seductive smile.

"You're so evil" He chuckled, sitting up as well and kissing my bare shoulder.

"I am, aren't I?" I laughed.

Zero smiles and puts his arms around my waist.

"I have to go to school, you know?"

I smile and turn to look him in the eye, "Well, why don't you?"

"You're too tempting...Lady Alicia" Zero chuckled, his fangs showing as he smiles.

"Haha, very funny. Get dressed. Kaien'll kill you if you're late. _Again." _

"I think he'll excuse me for being a few hours late."

"No he won't. Believe me, he won't. Come on, I've got things to do today anyway."

"Tease. Alright, I'll go to school. What have you got to do anyway?"

"Pureblood duties apparently. I have to go back to my estate."

Zero groans and stands from the bed. I lie back down and lie my head on my arm, staring at him.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing. I just don't like the fact that Kaname Kuran gave you a bloody mansion."

"If it's any consolation, I hate it there too. It's too empty and cold. Doesn't feel right."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. I don't give a damn what that Pureblood idiot tries to bribe me with, it's not going to work!"

"I know that. It just...annoys me."

I chuckle and stand from the bed. I walk to the wardrobe and search it for something half decent. The last time I turned up at the Council of Ancients in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, I got a scolding off every one of the Purebloods on the Council. Ever since Kaname destroyed the old Council, only Purebloods have been allowed onto the Council. I pull out a simple knee-high dress, the skirt layered black lace and the top, black silk. No sleeves, like most of my knee-high dresses. I quickly get dressed and brush my hair.

"I hate being on the bloody Council" I groaned, putting my hair into a side braid.

"Who doesn't? Oh right, no one" Zero said sarcastically, pulling on his jacket.

Zero has not abandoned his lazy approach to his uniform. I don't care, I did the same thing. Zero comes up behind me and hugs me.

"Are you sure you have to go? I really don't want go to school" Zero mumbled into my ear.

"Yes. I have to go. I'll be back. Besides, you don't have to stay in school, you could just leave..."

"You know I can't do that. Kaien would murder me if I did."

"I'm not sure about murder but..."

"My point exactly. I've gotta go. I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright. Try and have a good day. Just remember I have to deal with Kaname Kuran all day long."

Zero smiles and kisses me goodbye. He leaves and I'm left alone with my thoughts. I pull on a pair of platform heels and a leather jacket. I walk out the door and lock it behind me. I walk to the outskirts of town and get in my car. It's a pain that the Council meetings have to be held at the Kuran mansion, which is ages away from here.

My tattoo aches with dull pain. It's been the same since last year, right after Zero killed Rido. It's never been the same since then. I've clawed and scratched at it but the pain won't go away. It's annoying and it pisses me off.

The forest that surrounds the Kuran mansion is thick and dark, even when the sun shines down on it. It just makes this place even more disturbing. I park my car next to the other seven already lined up in front of the house, hidden in the woods. The cold air seeps in through my jacket as I get out of the car. Never changes around here, I guess. I walk across the dead grass, my heels almost sinking into the dirt. I walk up the pristine white stairs, open the door and walk in. The mansion is not as extravengant as you'd except, but it's still covered with expensive decorative pieces. I push past servants and enter the meeting room. Eight heads turn my way as I enter. Most of the Councilare Purebloods but three Noble families have been allowed in. I don't know any of them apart from the Kuran family and I don't intend to. I'm not in the mood to play games of politics.

"You're late" The Pureblood woman who always seems to want me gone, glares at me with distasteful eyes.

"And your point is?" I answered sarcastically, "You're lucky I'm here at all, so why don't you just shut your mouth and get on with whatever we're meant to be doing."

The woman growls at me and turns back to Kaname. I pull off my jacket and take my seat.

"What's everyone complaining about now?" I groaned, resisting the urge to pull out my iPod and start playing music.

"There's going to be a meeting with the Hunters Association soon. With the death of the Association President and the destruction of the Council of Ancients, it seems the vampire society has fallen into disrepair."

"We aren't in disrepair. If we were in disrepair, the world would know our secret and there would be armies marching to kill us right now. Does it look like there is? I don't think so" I snapped back at the woman, feeling rather annoyed.

"Alicia is right" Kaname said calmly, "These are simple setbacks that we can come back from. The Association plans to make Zero Kiryu President-"

"What?! They cannot be serious" A man from on of the Noble families sniggers at Kaname, "The man who murdered Princess Shizuka Hio, to become Association President?!"

"Watch your mouth!" I growled, my fingers crunching into the mahogany table.

"He may be your lover, Lady Alicia but crimes such as those must not go unpunished."

"He didn't do it. I was there. I watched Shizuka Hio die in the arms of his twin, Ichiru-"

"You were still human then-"

"My powers of observation were as good as they are now and I was not human. I was a Level D, not yet awakened to my true self. I don't want to hear anymore of this from any of you. He didn't kill the princess and that's final. Besides, Zero's questioning becoming President. I don't know if he'll accept."

"What? Did he tell you that while he was ripping open that nice dress of yours?" One of the more arrogant Purebloods speak up.

My fingers break into the table, making a loud cracking noise that echoes through the room.

"Do not insult our Queen" Kaname growled at him.

"Queen? No one said anything about me being a queen!"

"You are the blood of the ancients. The first original Purebloods. That makes you our Queen."

"Oh screw that shit! I'm no queen. I'm just-"

"A queen."

I bite down hard on my lip, feeling my fangs cut into my lip. Fuck them all. I don't want to be queen. Leave all that crap to Kaname, he's more bloody regal than me. I stand from my seat and walk to the door. Kaname stops me before I can leave, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"Don't touch me" I growled, yanking my arm back.

"You will come to the meeting with the Association. There is no discussion on the matter."

I nod slightly and leave in a hurry. I've had enough of them. All of them. They're just followers. That's all they are. They disgust me. I swing open the front door but a voice stops me from leaving.

"Ally!"

I turn and see Yuki's face, for the first time in over a year. My heart skips a beat and I stop breathing. She hasn't changed. Like everything else in this place. I hurry away, wanting to get as far away from Yuki as possible. My friend is gone now, gone with the wind. Any trace of her has been taken away, destroyed from within.

* * *

I shiver in this cold room. I can't go back to the estate. Not now. If I do, I'll be surrounded by this cold, empty feeling. My throat burns with thirst and my head is pounding inside my skull. I can't think. I can't breathe. I feel like I'm going mad from inside.

The front door opens and Zero enters. My heart skips a beat and I have to stop myself from lunging at him. My greed must be restrained, before it consumes me. The thoughts of his blood twist and turn in my head, making it harder and harder to think proper thoughts. Zero walks to me, climbing onto the bed and pulling me into his arms.

"What did they do?" He whispered into my ear.

"Nothing. It was just...Yuki."

Zero's arms tighten around me, "What did _she _do?"

"Nothing as well, it was just...seeing her face...she-she looks the same but isn't."

"I know. I know very well, what she's become."

I cry into Zero's shoulder, the grief of losing my friend finally catching up with me.

One year. One year is all it took to turn my friend from a happy young girl into a monster like me. Like Zero. Like Kaname. That's all we are now. Monsters in human forms.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoy this sequel as much as you enjoyed the first story. Sorry it took so long to come out but like I said on the Authors Note, I had a school camp which basically meant no technology. Worst two days of my life but anyway, the second chapter will be up tomorrow or maybe even sooner.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Thx:):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

No One Knows

* * *

"How many shots have you had?" Zero asked me, staring at the empty glasses on the table in front of me.

"Lost count" Yagari laughed, "Woman can hold her liquor."

"Brazil. Two years ago. I had a drink that had condensed cannabis in it. I could only just stand after I had. Then I had another and it was the end of me. Had one monster of a hangover after it."

"Ally, we should go home. Drinking isn't going to help our problems" Zero exclaimed, trying to drag me off the bar stool.

"I know. I just haven't had a proper drink ages. Besides, if I drink too much, you can carry me home."

Yagari shakes his head laughing, "I think your girlfriend's telling you to stay and have a drink."

Zero sighs angrily and sits down next to me. I order a few more shots and Zero downs them all.

"Not the only one with good alcohol tolerance" He sighed, giving me a small smile.

I smile back and turn to Yagari.

"How's my lovely aunt, by the way?"

"No idea. Haven't seen her in a week. She's off hunting."

"Hunting who?"

"I don't know."

"Seriously? In between you screwing her and sticking your tongue down her throat, you couldn't be bother to ask who she was hunting?"

"We do talk, Ally. Even if you don't think so. She just doesn't like talking about work."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"You sure you're not drunk?"

"Positive."

Yagari laughs and downs another shot. The taste of bourbon and vodka sticks in my mouth, making me slightly dizzy. I fall backwards a bit but Zero catches me.

"Okay. Home, now" He exclaimed, picking me up and carrying me toward the door.

"Whatever you say, daddy."

"Yeah, you are definitely drunk."

I giggle and bite into his neck. He doesn't stop me, like usual. The bourbon shots he downed show up in his blood, making me stop. Not in the mood to get an even worse hangover. Zero carries me through the front door, and lays me down on the bed. He pulls off his trench coat and throws it on the ground. He sits down next to me and I pull myself up to his neck. He stops me, climbing on top of me and pinning my arms down.

"Oh, I like it rough" I growled cheekily, feeling the vodka take affect.

"Not now, Ally. We have the Hunters meeting tomorrow. You'll be with Kaname representing the vampires. Do you seriously want a hangover then?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Now's not the time for games, Alicia."

"Mm, I like it when you say my name like that. So sexy. Do it again but take off my clothes while you do it."

Zero sighs and bites into my neck. I laugh, feeling Zero's hands tighten around my wrists. He pulls back.

"Well, you aren't that drunk."

"Told you so. Now will you have me?"

"Ally...not tonight."

"Oh come on. Your girlfriend's horny and drunk, and you would miss the chance to fuck her out of her mind?"

"I can make you wait. Just make you ever hornier for tomorrow."

"You're so sneaky."

Zero let's me go and lays down beside me. He wraps his arms around me and let's me fall asleep with my head on his chest.

* * *

I groan as I sit up, head pounding. Thank you late night drinking, for ruining my morning.

"Oh god, you should have taken me out of that bar sooner" I groaned, rubbing my eyes, trying keep myself awake.

"No. Then I wouldn't have got the chance to say...'I told you so' " Zero said sarcastically, handing me a cup of coffee.

I take it and take a sip, letting the bitter liquid slip down my throat. God, I hope my monster of a hangover runs away and dies in a hole by tonight or I'm screwed. Stupid Hunter meeting.

"Ugh, well at least this wasn't as bad as Brazil" I muttered, standing from the bed and drinking the rest of my coffee, "This the biggest cup they had?"

"Yep. Wishing you took my advice now?"

"Uh, hell yeah. You should have dragged me out of that bar, kicking and screaming."

Zero chuckles softly and walks to me. He kisses my forehead and takes the empty cup out of my hands. He throws it into the bin, then hugs me. I hug him back, his scent almost intoxicating. I pull away, pulling the hairbrush off the bedside table and pulling it through my hair.

I pull my hair back into a ponytail and lay back down on the bed. My head still pounds and I guess I'm just hoping that sleep will fix that.

"Do I have to go to that stupid meeting?" I groaned.

"Let me guess...yes. Unless you want both Kaien and Kuran onto you like a tonne of bricks" Zero answered, laying down next me.

"Gah, this is what happens when you're a Pureblood. So much bullshit you have to deal with!"

"I know. But you love the power, don't you...Lady Alicia?"

"You tease. You still owe me from last night. I'm still massively horny."

"I know. But I'm still going to make you wait."

I laugh and lay my head against his chest. God, I'm a mess. I can't do anything in this world without being watched, without someone questioning my every decision and move. It's exhausting. What the others said yesterday, I can't stop thinking about it.

Me, the Pureblood Queen? I don't fucking think so. I'm not that kind of person. I'm not a person who can tolerate idiots easily. That's why it should be Kaname's job, not mine. I'll stick with my place on the Council, nothing more. Unfortunately, I don't think the Council will agree to that.

* * *

"For once, you're on time" Kaname snapped at me, as I walk through the entrance to the Association.

"Oh shut up. I have a massive hangover, so don't mess with me" I growled, my hand hovering over Nemesis, which is sheathed and strapped to my side.

The hunters stare at us, like they always do to me. The hall is silent, apart from the clicking of my heels on the marble floor. I hate it here. That's something that hasn't changed from my old self. We enter the meeting room.

Kaien sits at the end of the long table with a group of hunters crowded behind him. Kaname sits back down at the end of the table. I stand next to him, feeling rather tall in six inch heels. Negotiations start, I don't pay attention for most of it. But when Kaname begins to talk about our vampire leadership, I'm forced to answer questions.

"The position of leader in our society may be passed on to me but some others think that Lady Alicia should take the role, being the blood of our ancestors" Kaname explained.

"I'm no politician. I'll stay with my seat on the Council, nothing more" I said blankly, answering the question everyone was thinking.

"But-" Kaien begins to protest but I shut him down.

"I am not a queen. I can't deal with political bullshit and arrogant aristocrats. I haven't even been a Pureblood for very long, so why would you want me?"

The room falls silent. Kaname shakes his head, and I resist the urge to punch him for bringing up my heritage.

"Your Association is in a similar situation, as I understand?"

"We are in a debate of who should take leadership. Details cannot be revealed right now" Kaien answered calmly.

Debating? More like figuring out a way to convince Zero to become President. I phase out and let the rest of the meeting continue. I'm expected to be at the ball later but I'm still at war with myself whether or not I should go. I don't have a choice but then again, I always do go against people's wishes. And to be honest, I could care less what other vampires think of me. But Zero will be there as well and...Yuki. I'll go but only for Zero. Leaving him alone with a room full of vampires is a bad situation. For the vampires mainly.

The meeting finishes and I'm out the door before everyone even know that the meeting is over. I rush home, bursting through the front door and almost tearing the door off it's hinges. I kick off my heels and walk over to the small kitchen. I open the fridge and get out whatever leftover chocolate I have. I swear to God, I could never have enough chocolate. I quickly get changed into my long black dress with golden embroidery and take my hair out of it's braid. My hair has become wavy, thanks to my braid and I spend the next half an hour brushing it out and curling it.

I'm still very much dreading the ball. Yuki will be there and I honestly don't want to see her. The monster wears her face and speaks in her voice but it isn't her. She is not the Yuki I once knew. Kaname has twisted her into something unnatural. Unrecognisable. I hate him for that.

I put on make-up and some black heels, then leave. Zero would already be at the ball, so there's no need for me to wait for him. I pull on my leather jacket, shivering in the cold, and prepare myself for a difficult night.

* * *

"Haven't seen that dress in a while" Zero said to me as I walk into the hall.

"Yeah, I know. Took me a good two weeks to get the blood out of it."

"Blood doesn't show up on black."

"I know. It was the smell that annoyed me."

The brightly lit hall is filled with Nobles, all gossiping about the meeting earlier. I roll my eyes at them. Bloody vultures, scavenging for any information they can get. How annoying. Hunters surround the room, watching over the event. I quickly spot my aunt hidden amongst the aristocrats. I weave through people, nodding my head to people who bow to me and reach her.

"Where have you been the last week?" I whispered, hugging her.

"Back home. Needed a break" She answered, hugging me back.

I pull back and give her a strange look, "Yagari said you were hunting."

"That's my definition of a break."

I smile and lean up against the wall with her.

"Sold your old house too."

"What?! I said I didn't want it sold!"

"I had no choice, Ally. The lawyers were snapping at my heels and I had to sell. Didn't take much, it's a nice house."

I put on a pouty face and Anna laughs.

"Touga told me you got yourself drunk last night. That's a surprise, you could even drink me under the table."

"Yeah, kinda. Zero came and rescued me after a very large amount of vodka, bourbon and tequila."

"Well that's good. How is he, by the way? He's meant to become the new Association President right?"

"Yes but he doesn't really want it. It's not as bad the shit I've had to deal with."

"Oh right. The Pureblood queen thing."

"Ugh, I'm not a bloody queen. You know how much I hate idiotic, arrogant, smart-ass, good-for-nothing politicians!"

"That was a lot of adjectives."

"Oh, ha ha. The Council keeps bugging me about it and I don't know what else to do. I've told them I don't want the role but-"

"Sweetie, you're rambling."

"Oh, I am, aren't I?"

I laugh nervously and begin playing with my hair.

"If you say no, it means _no. _Simple. The Council will realize that eventually."

"I blood hope so. I don't know how much more of their bitching I can take!"

"You'll deal. You always do."

I nod. Anna grabs a glass of wine off the tray of a servant passing by and hands it to me. I shake my head and push it away.

"Still recovering from a hangover. Better not."

"Suit yourself" Anna chuckled, sculling the wine in an instant, "You and Zero living together now?"

"Yes. He won't live at my mansion though, so we live in town."

"Oh right, the massive mansion Kaname Kuran gave you."

"Mm. Zero doesn't like it there and neither do I. I only go there every now and then."

"Well, I'd hate to live near you guys."

"Why?"

"Seriously? I'd be able to hear every moan, scream, shout and pant of you two in bed."

"We aren't that loud."

"Honey, you said the sex was earth-shattering right? You don't have earth-shattering sex without a sound."

I burst out into a laughing fit, having to bite my lip to stop giggling.

"I better go. People are starting to stare and I hate that" I sighed, waving goodbye to my aunt and walking away.

I pass through the center of the room and that's when I see her. Yuki. Standing by Kaname's side, her eyes just as sorrowful as ever. The crowd of Nobles gasp and whisper at the sight of her. She stares at me with curious eyes, sending a shiver down my spine.

A monster who wears her face and speaks her voice. A monster who destroyed her from within. That's all she is now. A deadly clone.

"Lord Kaname" A Noble vampire steps forward and bows, "We are pleased you could make it to this gathering. Is this your...sister?"

The whole room stares at Yuki, myself included.

"How are you, Your Highness?" The Noble asked, sniping for information, "Lord Kaname informed us of your existence but he would discuss the subject further. Come forward and let us see your beautiful face."

Their words stick in my head, making me dizzy. I hate it here. A nest of vultures is all it is.

"Your Highness, we do not know your name. Would you be so kind as to tell us?"

Yuki puts on that brave smile she used to wear and speaks.

"My name is Yuki and I am pleased to meet you all."

Her voice echoes in my head, making the world spin. I feel like I could be sick. I shouldn't have come, this is too much. Too much.

"Lady Alicia, you do not look well" One of the Nobles lays a hand on my shoulder but I swat it away.

"Don't touch me! Just...excuse my rudeness but I need some fresh air."

I push past the crowd and head toward the door but Zero grabs my arm as I pass him. He pulls me closer to him, his hand tightening around my arm.

"Do you smell that?" He asked.

I hadn't even noticed. There's a faints smell of a...human...in here. It's...Yori. Yuki's roommate. Fuck, who let her in?! The smell is almost intoxicating, making me even more dizzy than I already was. I yank my arm back and leave, crashing into the halls and collapsing against the wall. I drop to the floor, throat burning and head pounding.

The words swirl in my head, making me feel even worse. A monster that wears her face and speaks in her voice. A monster who wears her skin but is hollow inside. A beast in human form. Just like me. Pain shoots up and down my body. I try to scream out but no sound seems to come out.

This is just like before. When I was mortal. Breakable and fragile. Easily killed. Now look at me, A Pureblood on the edge between living and dead.

Alive. Dead. It's all a matter of perspective. Alive or Dead. It's all a matter of perceptive. What am I? Alive? Or Dead? Stuck on the line between living and dead. Oh God, what's happening to me?

My vision blurs and I'm left questioning my own sanity.

Alive or Dead? No one knows. No one will ever know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Child of Mine

* * *

My eyes flutter open to darkness, my head against the chest of Zero. His arms are wrapped around me, keeping me close. My hood is pulled up and my hair is tied back. I groan and sit up slowly, ignoring the dull aching in my head.

"Careful" Zero whispered, helping me stay upright.

"God, I feel like I've been hit by a train. What happened?" I groaned.

"You passed out in the hallway. I couldn't leave so you were there for a while."

"Seeing Yuki...was too much for me. I felt sick looking at her. Then Yori came in and that was the end of it."

"You're still pale. You need-"

"NO!"

I jump from the bed and run into a corner. I collapse against the wall, sinking down to the floor. Alive or Dead? It's all a matter of perspective. My greed must be contained. It will consume me otherwise. Tears fall down my cheeks and I bury my head in my hands.

Alive or Dead? Dead or Alive? Perspective is all it is. This riddle twists and turns in my head, sending shivers up and down my spine. What does it mean? Why would it stick in my mind like this? It's driving me insane. Zero approaches me and pulls my hands away from my head. I hiss at him and lunge at him, knocking him on his back. I sit on top of him, hands wrapped around his neck. Zero pushes me away and climbs on top of me, pinning my arms to the ground. The tears stream down my face, making me feel weak.

"It's all a matter of perspective" I whispered, fighting my thirst with all my strength.

My greed must stay away. I will only take his blood when I need it. Not now. Please God...not now.

"Ally, what's happening to you?" Zero snapped at me.

"Alive or Dead? Dead or Alive? What does it mean?"

"ALLY!"

Zero's voice echoes through the room. I stare into his eyes, making it harder to stop myself from taking his blood. He loosens his grip on me and picks me up. He carries me to the bed and lays me down. He pulls off his shirt and pulls me back into his arms.

"Drink. You'll loose your mind if you don't. I won't see that happen to you. _Ever!" _

I try to squirm away but Zero just holds me there.

"Don't fight it! Take. My. Blood."

I let my defences fall and bite into his neck. I cry as I do, becoming disgusted with myself. I hate how I enjoy this. How I enjoy the taste of his blood. How I enjoy the warmth of his blood. I'm nothing but a monster. I pull back, sobbing into my hands.

"No, No, NO, NO!" I screamed, "Why am I like this? What am I? Am I alive? Am I dead? What...is...wrong...with...me?"

Zero shushes me and cradles me in his arms. He rocks me from side to side like a child but his warmth calms me. My breathing slows and the tears stop falling. My head no longer hurts and I'm feeling more together. My mind is in pieces, scattered around and I'm left to pick up the pieces. It's like a never ending puzzle that I can't possibly solve on my own.

I look into his eyes, the same eyes that gave me a reason to live, and smile sadly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I gasped, pulling his face down to my own and kissing him.

My sanity is dependent on him. He is mine, and mine alone. He protects me and I protect him. Simple, easy. A life worth living. For a while, I forget about the Kurans, the Council, my aunt and everything. Just me and him, intertwined under the sheets.

Alive or Dead? That question doesn't matter right now. For now, it can wait.

* * *

Goosebumps show up along my flesh, the cold seeping into our home. I shiver in Zero's arms, my teeth chittering slightly. I slip out of his arms and stand from the bed. I pick up my black hoodie and slip it on, my naked body still shivering in the cold. I look down at my hands to see they have turned blue, before shoving them into my pockets and climbing back into Zero's arms.

My stomach feels twisted and cramped. I don't know why but it does. Something isn't right. Why am I acting like this? Posing myself riddles and questioning my existence. These things aren't like me. They're not things that I would usually do. I fall asleep, questioning my own thoughts.

I wake two hours later, the pain in my stomach becoming stronger and more unbearable. Zero has left, leaving me alone with my own thoughts. What's going on with me? I don't know anymore. I stand from my bed and walk over to the mirror. My eyes are still that faded violet but seem more lively. My skin is still pale but glows slightly. My hair feels thicker and more vibrant.

I run my hand across my stomach. What do these things mean? Could it be...No! Impossible. Well, it is possible but highly unlikely. And then I hear it. Faint but still there. A small heart beat. Harmonizing with my own.

A child. My child. Zero's child. That's what's happening. The child is putting these thoughts in my head and twisting my feelings. He...or she...is changing me. I smile at myself in the mirror.

"My dear, you complicate things even more, don't you?" I whispered.

My small happiness is turned quickly to fear. What will the Council think of this? They won't approve of course and they'll kill the child before I can even protest. Kaname would want it dead as well. My child might just challenge him for the role of Pureblood King and that's something he won't allow. I need to talk to Anna. She has to help me.

I quickly get dressed and run out the door, pulling up my hood as I do. I run to the Association, ignoring the knots in my stomach. Hunters stare as I run past but I don't care. I never do anyway. I barge into the President's office, almost tearing the door off it's hinges. Again.

Yagari, Kaien and Anna look at me shocked.

"Ally what are you doing here? Zero said you were still asleep back at your house" Anna asked, looking at my face for an answer.

"He's here?!" I yelled.

Shit! Zero can't know, not yet. He's just going to be even more protective of me.

"Yeah, it's not a school day. What's going on?" Yagari asked, switching glance between me and my aunt.

"I-I...Could you guys not freak out majorly when I tell you what I'm going to tell you?"

"Honey, that made no sense. Just tell us what's wrong!" Anna exclaimed, walking to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

My stomach continues to create knots in itself and whimper slightly.

"I'm-I'm...pregnant."

Anna stops breathing and I hear her heart skip a beat. Please don't yell at me, please don't yell at me, please don't yell at me.

"Ally...I don't know if this is good or bad" She gasped, finally taking a breath.

"Neither do I. I just...ugh, I don't know what to do."

"Who's the father?"

"You're really going to ask me that question? Who else have I fucked in the last two weeks apart from Zero?!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Ally, the Council-"

"I know, I know. I'm more worried about Kaname Kuran."

"Why?" Kaien asked.

"Competition. My child could easily take the role as king or queen if they wanted. They would just have to kill him, and with both Zero and my genes combined, I doubt that would be a difficult task."

"Have you told Zero?" Yagari said blankly, not overly worried by my situation.

"No. I just...came here. You know how protective he is of me. Think about how protective he'd be if I told him I was having his kid."

"Yeah but you'll have to tell him. Or he'll figure it out, he's not an idiot."

I shake my head and laugh coldly, "Well, it's official. My life is a total mess!"

Anna sighs and hugs me. I cry silently into her shoulder, my emotions changing every two seconds. Yagari approaches my aunt and tries to pull her away from me but she pushes him away.

"Anna, we have to get back to the matter at hand" Yagari protested.

"That can wait" She snapped back at him.

I push myself away from her and smile sadly, "No, it's alright. I'm okay, I was just...scared. Whatever you're doing is probably more important than me."

"Actually..." Kaien begins, "Ally, could you help us with this?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, approaching the desk and looking at the documents on the desk.

"A Pureblood vampire was murdered at the ball last night. A hunter's body was found as well, with bite marks on their neck and a sword shoved into their chest. Suicide."

"Oh God. I'm assuming the Kurans are investigating this as well?"

"Yes. I believe you have been called to a Council meeting tomorrow night to discuss it."

"Ohhhh, that's not good."

"Mm, I know. We just reviewing the guest lists to see who could have had a grudge against the victim."

I run my finger down the lists and spot one name in particular that catches my eye. Sara Shirabuki. Trouble-maker more like.

She is known for her power to hypnotize woman, just like Kaname is for his powers of wind. None of my powers have surfaced yet, so Nemesis is my main source of power.

Sara is a seductive bitch, who's wanted the vampire throne for as long as she's been alive. I've met her once or twice but that's all it took for me to know everything about her.

I keep my thoughts to myself. Even if Sara did it, there's no way she'd be punished for it. She is a Pureblood after all. The Council protects Purebloods, so there's no way that there'd be any consequences for her. The Association might give them trouble but the Council would shake them off.

"Sorry, no one sparks any interest" I said to Kaien, lying between my teeth.

"Damn it!" Yagari groaned, punching the desk and almost splintering a section of it.

"Touga, calm yourself. I'm not replacing this desk _again! _Just sit down and don't punch anything" Anna muttered.

"The first time you replaced this desk was because you broke it when we-"

"Stop, stop, stop. Do not finish that sentence, I might just throw up" I exclaimed.

Anna and Yagari give each other cheeky looks and I roll my eyes. Geez, what part of 'I don't want to know' don't they understand? The knots in my stomach continue to tighten and I bite my lip against the pain.

"I think I'm gonna go back home and lie down" I muttered, walking toward the door.

"You want me to send Zero home?" Yagari asked me just as I reach the door.

I pause for a few minutes, then nod and walk out the door. I'm so tired all of a sudden, my moods jumping from one to another. I don't know how Zero will react. That's what scares me. I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it.

I enter the house and walk to the bed. I fall onto it, the sheets cold and muddled. I lie on my back, one hand on my stomach and the other lying by my side. I've done hardly anything and I'm exhausted. Great, now I'm going to have to deal with constant mood swings for the next nine months. Or at least I think. I don't know if vampire pregnancies are the same as human ones. Oh God, it's probably better not to think about these things. My brain's in overdrive anyway.

About an hour later, the front door opens and Zero enters. I turn my head towards him as he approaches me. He has a worried look on his face, his violet eyes burning holes into my own.

"What's wrong? Yagari said you wanted to see me" He exclaimed, sitting down on the bed next to me.

I sit up and turn myself towards him, crossing my legs.

"Okay, I need you to be...how do I put this? Open-minded" I asked him.

"Of course. Why?"

"I...This...really isn't something that's easy to explain..."

"Alicia. _What's wrong?" _

I bite my lip and grab his hand. I place it flat up against my abdomen.

"Listen."

"Wha-"

"_Listen" _

Zero stares blankly at my face for a while but slowly begins to hear it. The small, faint heart beat, harmonizing with my own. He stops breathing for a minute, staring at my stomach.

"How?" He muttered to himself, his whole body going tense.

"You're seriously going to ask me that question? How do you think?"

"But...I...shit!"

"What?!"

I start to worry, biting down on my lip harder. I can taste the blood flowing out of my bottom lip. But my worry soon vanishes. Zero's shocked face turns to a small smile. He pulls me into his lap and kisses me, being more gentle then usual. I pull back, giggling. Jesus, these mood swings will be the death of me. Zero lays me back down onto the bed, handling me like something fragile and easily broken. He lies down next to me, pulling me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

* * *

The Kuran mansion is quiet as I enter. I must be early. There are no cars parked out front and the meeting room is empty when I enter. Well, not completely empty. Kaname and Yuki stand on the other side of the room. Yuki has Artemis at hand, making me nervous. My hand hovers over Nemesis, strapped to my side.

"Hello, Alicia" Kaname said coldly, his words sending a shiver down my spine.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for games" I snapped back.

"I'll ask you once and once only. Did you kill our Pureblood guest last night?"

"No. I was passed out in the hallway."

Kaname smiles coldly, making me draw Nemesis. What does this little snake in the grass want?

"Right...your child."

I freeze. How did he-? Oh, right. Since he's motherfucking God, he knows everything. I cover my stomach with my free hand, protecting the child inside me.

"You see, I can't have that thing around while I'm King. It has to die."

"You'll have to kill me first."

"I know. That's what I plan to do."

Kaname blasts me back with a gush of wind and I go crashing through the door behind me. I get to my feet and lunge at him, Nemesis turning black and coming alive. Yuki blocks me but I kick her back. She swings at me and I grab Artemis by the handle, flinging it out of her hands. I shove her away then focus on Kaname. I bring the sword down on his right arm, slicing it off. Of course, it regenerates.

He catches me off-guard, grabbing me by the throat and lifting me in the air. The black mist shrouded around Nemesis moves from the blade, to my free hand. It swirls around my hand, just like it does with the blade. Just before Kaname can strike the killing blow, I shove my fist into his ribcage, piercing his skin and fracturing all his ribs. The mist enters his body, making him shake and collapse onto the ground, gasping for air.

"Nemesis, stand down!" I yelled.

Kaname stops his minor fit and e mist leaves his body. It settles back on Nemesis, which I put away.

"Why did you do that?" He gasped, giving me an evil look.

"Mercy. Something I'm accustom to. But I will tell you this, if you threaten me or my child again, mercy won't be here to save you."

* * *

**Sorry about the slow update time. I've just been a bit out of it this week but normal update times will resume. This story's a little harder to write because I'm not sure where it'll go but I will finish it none the less. Thank you all for your support and I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters to come. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Pain, in Every Meaning of the Word

* * *

"You're body won't change, like humans do. You'll experience much more pain then humans though, one curse of a vampire pregnancy."

Kaien lectures me while I stare at the ground.

"Thanks for the confidence" I mumbled, my stomach feeling like it's being twisted and stretched.

"Ally..."

"What?!"

"Why isn't Zero here?"

"He's got shit to do and be happy I'm sitting here listening to you."

"Alicia-"

"One lecture at a time please!"

Kaien sighs and sits down behind the desk, "Zero is under a lot of stress and this would not have helped him."

"Okay, I guess we're going to have this lecture now. Zero's fine, all right?"

"Are you sure? Zero's like you. He hides his feelings from everyone, even from you."

"Why would he?"

"He wouldn't want you to worry about him. Zero puts everyone else above himself, especially you."

I groan and stand from my chair, "Fine. I'll talk to him. Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"You can find Zero with Kaito. They both shared Yagari as a teacher. They haven't had much time to talk, so Yagari made them."

"Hm, sounds like him. That all?"

"No. I found out from the scans you let us take, that you're not having one child. You're having twins."

I freeze, "Do you know if they're hunter twins or vampires?"

"We can't really be sure but...one seems to be a hunter and the other a Pureblood vampire."

"What? That's not possible! I only heard one heart beat"

"It is now. The other heart beat must have been slightly weaker. You said you could only just hear the first child's one, right?"

I swallow hard, trying to think of how this could happen. Oh for God's sake Ally, who cares how it happens?!

"Boys or girls?"

"Both. The Pureblood is the male and the hunter is the female."

I smile slightly. I don't know what to think of all this. I don't know whether to be happy or frightened. Two children. One Pureblood like me. One hunter like Zero. This is beyond strange but I'm grateful that they're not hunter twins. Something about the children fighting it out in my abdomen sounds more painful than anything else.

I turn and walk out of the office, whimpering silently as the stretching and twisting in my stomach intensifies. Walking can become painful very easily right now, but I'm alright with it. I've become quite accustom to pain. I walk to Yagari's office which is basically the whole archives building. I enter the archives to yelling and the sound of tables being broken.

"Oh God" I mumbled to myself.

There's are only two explanations for this. Either Zero and Kaito are arguing, like I usually see them doing, or Yagari's here with my aunt. Oh how I hope Zero and Kaito are arguing, please let them be arguing. I walk to the sound of the yelling and find Zero and Kaito having a punch-up while Yagari and Anna watch in amusement.

"Seriously?" I sighed, grabbing the boys by their hair and tugging them apart.

"Hey! Back off!" Kaito yelled, fighting against me.

"Ally, ow! That hurts!" Zero groaned.

"Not as much as my stomach right now. Seriously boys, give it a rest!" I scoffed, letting them both go.

"Aww, they were just getting serious" Anna whinged, giving me a cheeky smile.

"I know. Oh well, mother-to-be wins" Yagari sighed.

Zero, Anna and I glare at him in distaste and he just shrugs.

"Ally, you alright? What's wrong?" Zero asked, rubbing the back of his head Where I tugged his hair.

"Nothing. Just..."

I look to Kaito for help but he just looks at Yagari and Anna for help as well.

"You're on your own, Ally" Anna sighed, beginning to pick up the scattered books and papers.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Zero asked more seriously this time.

"I need to talk to you. At home, okay?"

"Why can't you just-"

"_At home." _

Zero stares at me, looking into my eyes for an answer. He shakes his head, grabs his coat and walks out with me. I drag him along, until walking becomes unbearable and I collapse. Zero catches me before I hit the ground, scooping me up and carrying me home.

"Easy. You shouldn't be walking so fast. It'll only make you feel worse" He whispered, holding me close and letting my lie my head against his shoulder.

"My stomach aches" I groaned, biting my lip against the pain.

"You'll be alright. You know it's just the baby."

"_Babies." _

"What?"

"Twins. One boy, one girl. Kaien told me."

I feel Zero flinch and his body tense.

"Are they...hunter twins?"

"No. They're-...The boy's a Pureblood and the girl's a hunter."

"What? That's not possible."

"That's what I thought. Apparently not."

Zero carries me into the house and gently lies me down on the bed. He takes off his trench coat and puts it in the wardrobe.

"Zero...how are you?" I asked weakly, moving on my back.

"Fine. Why?"

"Zero, don't lie to me. You toss and turn every night. You work and work and work non stop. You hide behind a smile, just like I used to do. I'll ask again, how are you feeling?"

Zero sighs and lies down next to me.

"I haven't been able to sleep. Just the stress of losing Yuki hasn't left me. I know I should be worrying about you-"

"No you shouldn't. You should be worrying about _you. _Zero, stop putting everyone else in front of yourself. Look, yes, I'm in pain. Yes, Yuki's...changed but you have to think about yourself. I won't stand by and watch the man I love descend into Level E status."

"I'm not falling into Level E status. I'm-"

"If you say 'I'm fine' one more time, I might just slap you."

Zero laughs softly and lies onto his side to look at me.

"I can't go back to work anyway. Kaito said I have three days off and he basically ordered me to accept them. He gave me some heavy duty sleeping pills as well. God, both of you worry too much."

"No we don't. Hey Zero, when was the last time you visited your parents grave? Or Ichiru's grave?"

"I don't know...I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Did you visit your parents grave when they died?"

"Yes. Every single day before I had to leave. For three weeks I visited that grave with flowers. I sat in front of it and cried for an hour or two, then went home."

"I couldn't do it. I just...couldn't do it."

"You should go. Today."

"Ally, I can't. You're in serious pain and-"

"I'll come with you. I can walk, just not so fast. Besides, it's your parents. And your brother. They deserve to know you still care."

"They're dead. They won't know."

"They not dead, Zero. They still live. In here."

I point to Zero's chest, poking the part where the heart is situated. He gives me a small smile and kisses my forehead. I hug him, not wanting to let go.

"Alright, I'll go. You rest first. You look more pale than usual."

I smile and lie on top of him, his body warm against mine. Zero pats my head, twirling his fingers around my hair. I fall asleep like that, feeling happier than I've ever been in my entire life.

* * *

"Oh God, my stomach" I groaned as I stood up, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't have to come with me. I can go on my own" Zero said, pulling on his trench coat.

"No. It's okay, I can walk. I won't let you do this alone. It won't be easy for you" I gasped, opening my wardrobe and pulling out one of swimming championship hoodies.

I slip it on and pull my shoes back on. Nemesis is still strapped to my side but I grab Crimson and strap in to my leg. I can't fight with a sword, not in this kind of pain. I walk to Zero and he grabs my hand, keeping me steady. Ugh, I hate this. According to Kaien, I'll only have to endure about four to five months of this since the twins are growing at a faster than average rate. Great, five months of increasing pain.

Zero leads me out the door and we walk through the streets of town, hand in hand. People don't stare as much anymore, but there still is the odd glance or two I get from people. I make Zero stop along the way and I buy a small bunch of white roses.

"I used to take these to my parents grave. My mother used to love them" I laughed softly, smelling the sweet scent of the roses as we walk.

"My mother did as well" Zero replied, smiling sadly at me.

"I met you before, you know?" I said randomly.

"What?"

"When I was seven. I was staying with my aunt over the holidays and your family came to visit her. I met you and Ichiru, and your parents. I remember, I was walking in town with your family and you spotted a vampire. Your mother tried to tell you to be quiet but you told me and Ichiru. I called you silly and waved your comment away. I had no idea."

Zero gives me a small smile, "I actually do remember that. You were a lot smaller than."

"Yeah, I know. You look a lot like your father, you know?"

"I've been told I do."

"Huh, I've been told I look like my mother. But I had my father's eyes. Blue eyes, before mine turned violet."

"You've never talked this much about your parents."

"I know. I guess I'm comfortable with talking about them now. The subject just upset me too much back when I was human."

"I have a question. If your aunt's your father's sister and your aunt's a hunter, why wasn't your father a hunter?"

I shrug, "He rejected that life. Anna told me that he wanted a normal life, rather than the life of a hunter."

"Why did he decide that?"

"Why does anyone decide against they're family heritage? Love. He feel in love with my mother and that was the end of it. I remember when I was little, he used to tell me stories of hunters and vampires. But as I got older, I passed them off as that. Just stories."

"You never knew..."

"Yeah. Until that night..."

We walk through the gates of the cemetery. The wind rushes past, blowing my hair to the side. Zero's hand tightens around mine, and I almost cry out in pain. God, he's gotten strong. Zero senses my pain and loosens his grip.

"Sorry-"

"No, it's alright. Wanna keep going?"

"Yeah, might as well. I've gotten this far. No turning back now."

I nod and we walk to the Kiryu graves. Zero's mother and father are buried together and Ichiru is buried right next to them. Zero freezes in front of the graves, his breathing slowing. I kneel down in front of them and seperate the roses into two equal bunches. I place one on his parents grave and the other on Ichiru's. A single tear runs down the side of my face. I wipe it away in shock, surprised at how much this is affecting me. A mother's instinct, I guess.

I stand from the grave and cry into Zero's shoulder. Zero holds me, staring at his parents' and his brother's graves. I pull away from him and look at his face. A single tear track runs down his cheek. This is the first time I've ever seen him cry. Maybe I shouldn't have got him to come here. I brush the tear away, giving him a sad smile.

"Hey...if you start crying, I just know I will" I whispered, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"We should go" He muttered.

"Are you sure? We haven't been here long..."

"No, it's alright. I'll visit again tomorrow."

I nod and we walk away. As we approach the exit, the smell of blood drifts by. The smell makes me dizzy, making me tumble backwards. Zero catches me and I regain my balance.

"I'm alright, I'm alright! Did you smell that?" I gasped.

Zero nods and we walk through the exit. Yuki sits on the ground, Hanabusa by her side. Her shoulder heals itself, one side of her jacket patched with blood. The smell overwhelms me, making me collapse again. Zero catches me with one hand, the other hand is stretched out with Bloody Rose pointed at Yuki.

"Zero, don't..."

My vision blurs and I pass out, my body getting weaker and weaker.

* * *

I wake alone. The sheets are cold and so are my clothes. Zero isn't here. My stomach aches and I whimper under the pain. I wrap my arms around my stomach.

"You two are already becoming painful, you know that?" I chuckled, lying onto my side.

My throat burns and my head pounds. Five months, just five months of this. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, to see I'm back home. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up, as painful as it is. The front door opens as I do and Zero enters, the smell of his blood making me nauseous.

"You're hurt" I mumbled, taking one step forward and stumbling.

Zero catches me, like he always does and lifts me up.

His shoulder is bloodied, his white shirt stained with blood. I run my hand over the wound and it heals.

"Yuki tried to bite you..didn't she?" I muttered, licking his blood off my fingers.

"Yes. She passed out, like you. I took her to the Association and on the way I dropped you off here. I didn't expect..."

"For her to still want you like that? No offense, my love but I highly doubt that Yuki would have stopped loving you within a year."

Zero sighs and lies me back down on the bed.

"I hate this feeling" I groaned, listening to the heart beats of the children inside me.

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of pain. The feeling like I can't do anything without you beside me. I hate it. It makes me feel worthless."

"You're not worthless. Not in any way, shape or form."

I give him a small smile and pull him down to me. I bite into his neck, feeling him flinch as I do. The pain in my head and throat finally dies down, so I pull away.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, tears threatening to surface.

"It's okay. I'm used to it" Zero replied, kissing my forehead and standing.

He gets changed out of his bloodied clothes then takes me in his arms again. I tangle my fingers in his hair and trace his jawline with my lips. For a while, I forget my twisted stomach and the threat that comes with it. I just lie there, in his arms, listening to the sound of his heart and my children's.

* * *

Blood. That's all I see. Blood.

Blood pooled at my feet. Whose blood is it? My mother's? My father's? Zero's? Mine? I don't know.

Is this a memory or a dream? Or both? Why does this all seem so familiar and so foreign at the same time?

"Ally...Be a good girl and _die!"_

My eyes snap open. My heart is racing and I can hardly breathe. My forehead is covered in sweat and I can feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

Rido. I haven't forgotten what he did to me. I never will. Never. But that voice. It wasn't his. It was...Kaname Kuran's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Enemies in Plain Sight

* * *

Hanabusa yells out of the back of the wagon, making me want to snap his neck.

"Could you please shut up?! I don't a headache as well as a twisted stomach" I growled.

Zero laughs softly, crossing his arms and staring at the ground.

"But I-"

"_Shut! Up!" _

Hanabusa sits back down on the bench seat and stares at me. I laugh and lean my head on Zero's shoulder. I don't know why I had to come along to this. Zero could have easily done this on his own but Kaien said it would be best if I went with him. I swear, I'm going to kill him when we get back to the Association. Zero puts his arm around me and tugs me closer.

"What are you staring at?" Zero snapped at Hanabusa, who's still staring at me.

"I haven't done anything to affect the treaty between us. Why have I been arrested?"

I snort and rest my eyes, "Zero, you're the one who has to explain. I dibs not to."

Zero groans, "Fine. Aidou, we can arrest you on suspicion of anything, but I think an interrogation is in order."

"I won't tell you anything."

"Don't worry. I can just make you instead."

The wagon jolts upwards and a shot of pain shoots up from my stomach. I wince, clutching my stomach. I bite my lip, fighting against the pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Hanabusa asked rudely.

I glare at him and sit up properly. Zero gives him a scornful look and he backs off.

"Why do you wanna know?" I gasped, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Curiosity."

"Yeah, well your curiosity has stretched a bit too far. I won't tell you."

"Hm, maybe we could do a trade."

I give Hanabusa a curious look and he smiles, probably feeling like he has so much power.

"If you tell me why you're in so much pain, I'll tell you what I know."

"No" Zero snapped, staring daggers at Hanabusa.

"It's a fair trade."

I shake my head and sigh, deciding to go with it.

"I thought you would have heard them already. The heart beats."

"What heart be-"

Hanabusa stops mid-sentence. His eyes rest on my covered stomach.

"Twins. Boy and girl. That's all you get to know. Now, what do you know?"

"Here...really isn't the place to discuss things."

I scoff at him and another shot of pain shoots up my body. I yelp, doubling over slightly. Zero sits me up and let's me rest against him.

"You shouldn't have come" Zero whispered into my ear.

"It wasn't my choice. I would have stayed at home if I'd have known this bloody road was so bumpy."

"Don't worry. We'll be back at the Association soon."

"We better be. I don't know how much more of _him _I can take. And also this pain."

"You'll be fine. I promise."

Ten agonizing minutes later and we reach the Association. Zero holds Bloody Rose to Hanabusa's back as we walk, making the Noble vampire obviously uncomfortable.

"Could you stop that?" He whinged, only making Zero twist Bloody Rose on his spine, causing him pain.

"Ouch" He grumbled, making Zero smile.

"Please. Try having your stomach feel like it's in knots, getting tighter and tighter, day in and day out?" I snapped.

Hanabusa gives me a cold stare but changes the subject.

"Why is it that the vampire hunter weapons always seem like they're growlinor around here? It freaks me out."

"This building was built over a large underground furnace, that makes our weapons 'mother-metal'. Long ago, a woman came to us with the secret of how to fight vampires. It was something humans sorely needed to know."

"That woman was the first of our kind" I butted in, "The very first Pureblood. My sister and ancestor."

Zero nods and continues, "That woman gave us her blood and threw her own heart into that furnace, helping to create our weapons. The amount of blood that she gave us should have been toxic but-"

"The people who survived the ordeal became the first hunters. Yes, I know that already" Hanabusa complained, "So what?"

"Huh. How cruel us vampires have become. You do not honor her sacrifice at all do you?" I said calmly.

"Zero!"

Kaito storms toward us, giving Zero an annoyed look.

"I thought I told you to rest. Those were your orders. And Ally, you definitely shouldn't be working. Not while pregnant."

"Who the fuck told you?" I snapped.

"Your aunt and don't change the subject!"

"This is one of Kaname Kuran's lackeys. I thought we could ask him a few questions" Zero explained.

"I was ordered to stay with Zero, so here I am" I said sarcastically.

"I see...great."

Kaito gives Hanabusa an evil grin and I can't help but smile. Oh Aidou, I feel sorry for you. I really do.

* * *

"What are Kuran's plans, vampire?!" Yagari shouted at Hanabusa, who's strapped to a chair.

"I don't know, alright?! Besides, Kaname hates Sara, why would he want to work with her?!"

Anna and I stand in the corner of the interrogation room, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Aw, Touga. Wanna give the poor boy a break?" Anna chuckled.

Yagari gives my aunt and I ,a scornful look but we just start laughing in amusement.

"Why are you two even here? You're not helping!" Yagari snapped.

"Watch yourself. I can still deny you sex if I want to."

I roll my eyes, "No one needed to hear that, Anna."

"He did."

"Yeah, but Zero, Kaien, Kaito, Hanabusa and I didn't."

"Far point. Continue."

"I really don't know anything! Hey, Ally, Zero tell them!" Hanabusa screamed.

"Hey, be glad I'm not on the floor laughing my ass off at this point."

Anna smiles, "Come dear. Let's let the boys have their fun."

Anna leads me out of the interrogation rooms and into her office. I drop onto the couch, my stomach still in knots.

"Ugh, God. We probably shouldn't have left him alone with them" I chuckled.

"No, we shouldn't have. Oh well, let's hope he survives."

Anna hands me a glass of vodka but I push it away.

"Can't. Babies, remember?"

"Yes. It'll make at least one of the babies more alcohol resistant than you."

"Ha ha. No. As much as I'd love to have a drink, and I mean _love, _I'm pretty sure Zero would kill me if I got anywhere near the stuff."

"Party pooper."

Anna moves my legs off the couch and sits down.

"How are you feeling? Kaien told me you're in a lot of pain."

"Like you wouldn't believe. It feels like my stomach's in knots and someone is making them tighter and tighter and tighter."

"Ouch. How long you have to put up with it?"

"For another four months."

"Awww, poor you."

"I know. I'm rather tempted to take that drink too."

"You said no, so that means no."

"That made sense."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, my dear. How's Zero? He hasn't been sleeping well, has he?"

"No. I didn't notice it till later. But he tosses and turns almost every night or holds me in his arms for the rest."

"He puts everyone else in front of himself. He puts you above everyone else. That's not good for him."

"I know. He won't listen though. He never does."

"He loves you, Ally. I can see it when he looks at you. You're lucky you've got a man to look after you."

"I don't want to be looked after. I want to be able to fight. I love the children inside. I love them with all my heart but...something about not being able to fight annoys me."

"Honey, you get that from your mother. The woman always wanted to take care of herself. Never let my brother do anything. I liked her for that."

"Hm, I know. Used to annoy the hell out of me. And what do you mean, _I'm lucky? _You've got Yagari."

"Yes but he's overprotective of me."

"What? And Zero isn't?"

"Zero has good reason to be overprotective. You're carrying his child for god's sake! Touga-"

"Loves you. Who wouldn't? You're gorgeous and you're sexy."

"Those words mean the same thing, sweetie."

"I know. I'm just exaggerating."

Anna smiles and stands from the couch, "We should get you home. You look like you're gonna fall asleep right there."

"Really? That's kind of how I feel."

"Hah. You want me to get Zero?"

"No, he's working. I don't wan-"

"He shouldn't be working either. I'll go get him."

"Alright, fine."

Anna leaves the room to find Zero and I lay on the couch, resting my eyes. I hug my stomach, listening to the heart beats of my son and daughter. Less than four months, Kaien says. Less than four months of pain. Less than four months of helplessness. Less than four months of Zero's protection. Less than four months.

I open my eyes as Zero picks me up and begins to carry me away.

"Are you going to carry me everywhere?" I sighed, leaning my head up against his chest.

"If that's what it takes, I will" Zero replied.

I smile and fall asleep as he carries me home.

* * *

"Don't try and weasel out of this!" A Council woman yelled at me, making my ears ring.

"Weasel out of what?! So what, I'm pregnant. Get over it. Move on!"

"Leave her be" Kaname growled at the woman, making her retreat, "This meeting is over. I would like to speak to Alicia alone. Now!"

The whole room shivers and the rest of the Council members leave. I'm left alone with the Pureblood King. My hand hovers over Nemesis, it's blade thirsting for blood.

"I want to apologize for my actions the other night. I acted irrationally, and I apologize."

"You tried to kill me. You used Yuki as a shield. You can't just apologize for that!"

"Oh but I can. My actions were stupid and childish, I admit that."

I smile, having the feeling of complete power, "I'll accept that. For now."

"I need your help."

"Oh well, that's a first. The Pureblood King can't get his own little pawns to do his dirty work for him so now he picks on me. I feel so blessed" I said sarcastically, hoping that annoyed him.

"This isn't funny Alicia. I need to ask a favor of you."

"And what might that be?"

"Protect Yuki. I'm going to do something that she won't like but I have to do it. I want you to protect her."

I shake my head and stand from my seat, "If you think I have love for that...thing you've made her, you are sorely mistaken. You took my friend and destroyed her from within. I can't forgive you for that. Why would I protect something I hate?"

"You lie. You still want to protect her but you're afraid she'll get to close. You're afraid that instead of you protecting her, it will become her protecting you."

I scoff at him, "I'm already being protected by everyone else, why not add a spoiled little Kuran brat to the mix? I don't want to protect her. She's not my responsibility. Really, she's yours."

"What if I said I was going to kill your children in the womb if you didn't?"

"Honey, last time you did that, you got your ass handed to you."

"This time I won't fail. You can hardly stand right now. How could you possibly think you could fight me?"

I clench my jaw, the pain in my stomach intensifying slightly. As hard as it is to admit, he's right. I can't fight right now. Not like this. I guess, I have no choice but to go along with it.

"Good girl. You may leave."

His words strike me like a sword to the heart. Good girl...Those words are so similar. He knows those words will paralyze me. He enjoys toying with me. He enjoys watching me struggle under his reign. I've never known true hate until I met him.

I turn on my heel and storm out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I lean up against the door and slide down onto the floor, head in hands. This is ridiculous. I've become something I never thought I would. A defenseless child who can't do anything without someone holding my hand. I'm a girl playing at being a woman. I've never realized it till now.

"Lady Alicia..."

I lift my head out of my hands to see Ruka and Kain standing over me. I pick myself up off the floor and glide past them.

"Sorry. Excuse me" I mumbled as I walked away.

Every step I take makes me feel like my knees will buckle. Every breath I take makes me feel like I've swallowed an ice pick. My whole upright posture has been put off center now. I can't believe what I've become. I guess I have to, if I'm going to change into the person I should be.

I walk out if the mansion, determined to get home. My throat burns and I can't think because of the pounding in my head.

"Ally! Wait a minute!"

Yuki's voice fills my ears, only driving me to walk faster. Yuki grabs my shoulder and tugs me back. I swing around and hiss at her.

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

"I-I...just wanted to say...um-"

"I don't have all day, what do you want?!"

"I've missed you."

Her words hit me like a train going at full speed. A monster that wears her face and speaks in her voice. A monster who was once her but isn't anymore. That's all she is. I shake my head, gasping as the burning in my throat intesifies.

"Don't do that...don't pretend that you still care. Don't pretend that you're still her."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The Yuki I knew is gone, never to return. You wear her skin but you don't act like her. You speak in her voice but you don't speak her words. So don't try and manipulate me into thinking it's you, when it isn't."

"Ally-"

"Don't call me that! Just...leave me alone. Okay?"

I turn around and walk to my car, tears threatening to surface. Just leave me alone, Kuran. Leave me be. I've had enough pain and suffering for a century.

Just as I reach the car, a hand snatches my arm and a voice whispers into my ear.

"You will be of service to me..."

A cloud of bats erupts out of the ground and I'm taken away, to a place I don't know. It's familiar but not at the same time. Kaname let's go of me and I retaliate, punching him square in the nose. He hardly even flinches.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you bring me here?! What else do you want from me?!" I screamed.

"Watch. That's all I want from you. To watch."

The smell of blood drifts past but it's different this time. It's Pureblood blood. My eyes adjust to the bright lighting and I'm shocked at what I see. Kaname holds a hunter's sword, which he has driven into the heart of a Pureblood. The Pureblood's skin cracks and shatters, dust and glass falling to the ground. Hanabusa's father kneels before Kaname, looking just as dazed as me.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname. But...you killed another Pureblood...it's-"

"It's what, Aidou? Hm?"

Kaname's tone frightens me. I don't hear the rest of their conversation. I'm too dazed and disorientated. But what comes next surprises me even more.

Kaname snatches me by the neck, lifting me into the air.

"Us, Purebloods, are pitiful beings, are we not?" He growled, his hand tightening around my neck.

I try to fight back, but my mind is too quick and my body, too slow. Kaname drives his sword into my chest, narrowly missing my heart.

"I cannot have you meddling in affairs that don't concern you, Alicia. This was the only way."

He pulls out the sword, sending sharp bursts of pain throughout my body. He let's go of me and I drop to the ground, gasping for air. I can't feel my legs and only barely feel my arms. Blood seeps out of my wound, making me dizzy.

The last thing I see, is Kaname using that damned sword, to slice off Aidou's head. My eyes grow heavy and I curl up into a ball, wishing for all the pain to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dead or Alive?

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

* * *

Zero and Kaito ram each other into the archive shelves, making Touga and I laugh.

"They're at it again" I chuckled, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning up against the desk.

"Not surprised" Touga replied, "They've been arguing since they got here. Zero's still on edge."

"I know. Ally tries her best but Zero won't listen to her either."

"That doesn't surprise me either. Zero's be this way for a long time, a doubt he'll change now."

"True. He was so protective of his brother back then though."

Touga gives me a strange look, as if mentioning Ichiru was going to start World War III.

"We knew them best. Zero and Ichiru's parents. We knew them besa but when it came to it, we couldn't protect them."

"Oh you're going on that again are you?" I groaned.

"I don't blame myself, Anna. I don't blame anyone but that damn Pureblood. But..."

"I blame myself."

"What?"

"Come on, I was there. I was staying at the house when it happened. If I was there maybe-"

"You would be dead as well."

"Hm...I guess we both blame ourselves in some way."

"Yeah. Hey, have you seen Ally?"

"No. Why?"

"It's just-"

I hear the archives door swing open and people running through it. Yuki and Hanabusa Aidou appear, an unconscious Ally in Hanabusa's arms. Blood covers her chest and her breathing is shallow.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, running to my niece and pulling her from the Noble's arms, "What happened?!"

"Kaname-he...he..." Yuki stuttered, trying hard to get the words out of her mouth.

"I'm gonna kill him" Zero growled.

"Why hasn't this healed?" I muttered, tearing her dress to see the wound more clearly.

"He used a hunter's sword" Touga growled, picking Ally up out of my arms, "Anna, come with me to see Kaien. Kaito, make sure Zero stays here. Don't let him run off."

Zero gives Touga a furious look, "What?! That son of a bitch-"

"No! Zero, stay here! Ally wouldn't want you to go get yourself killed, now would she? Kaito, retrain him if you have to."

Kaito nods, and makes Zero sit. Touga and rush out the door, heading toward Kaien's office.

"The babies..." I whispered.

"I don't know. I don't know if they lived. But let's make sure we don't lose Ally first."

"Oh God. Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

"Anna, breathe. You're no help to her if you're panicking, so calm down."

"I promised her father I'd keep her safe. My brother put her life in my hands and I didn't protect her. Oh god-"

"Anna, stop. She's a grown woman. She knows full well what danger she was putting her self in when choosing this line of work. She knew turning into a Pureblood would put her in even more danger. Do not blame yourself for this."

Touga's words stick in my head but they don't kill my grief. My brother told me to take care of her. Ally trusted me, and look at her now. Living a life of death, pain and blood. Why did it have to be like this? We burst into Kaien's office, making Kaien almost jump ten feet in the air.

"What-"

"Save her" I snapped, as Touga laid Ally down on the sofa, blood covering it's white surface.

Kaien rushes to her and looks at her wound, "It was a hunter's sword, I'm guessing?"

"Yes" Touga replied, keeping me away from Ally when I try to approach.

"She's lucky. It only narrowly missed her heart."

"The twins?" I gasped.

Kaien shakes his head, "I can't be sure until I take a proper look."

"Oh God, no..." I shake my head rapidly and put my head in my bloodied hands.

Touga hugs me, his white shirt covered in Ally's blood. The smell makes me sick, but I don't pull away. A tear slides down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away. I haven't cried since her parents funeral. I promised myself I would never cry again but that was a lie. We all crack under pressure.

"Where's Zero?" Kaien asked, beginning to stitch Ally's wound.

"In the archives. Kaito's retrained him" Touga explained.

"I think I'll need him to give her blood. It could save both her and the twins."

"She's unconscious. How will she be able to take his blood?" I snarled.

"She's not unconscious anymore."

Ally stirs, groaning and trying to sit up. Touga let's go of me and I kneel at my niece's side.

"Shit...ow, this fucking hurts" She groaned, clutching her stomach.

"What happened, Ally? What did he-"

"The bastard...tricked me. I thought I was safe from him. He told me he needed me to protect Yuki but he wanted me dead. He wanted to catch me off guard...oh god, my stomach!"

"The twins..."

"They're alive. Barely. I can only just hear their heart beats. Ahhh..."

Ally collapses into a fit of painful sobs and I comfort her as best I can. She eventually falls unconscious again, the pain becoming too much.

"Go get Zero. Bring Kaito with you. I'm not in the mood for him to run off and get himself killed."

Touga nods and leaves the room. I stay by Ally's side, combing her hair with my fingers.

"How could I let this happen?" I sighed, shaking my head with a small hint of shame.

"Anna, you can't control her. Or Kaname. It's not your fault."

Kaien try's his best to comfort me but I don't listen. My fault, all my fault. That's the only thing going through my head.

I just hope I _can _protect her, when she needs protecting most.

* * *

Zero's P.O.V

* * *

"Shit, shirt, shit, shit, shit, shit-"

"Would you please stop? It's not going to make her better" Kaito snapped.

I turn my head and glare at him, anger building up inside me.

"I'm gonna kill him" I growled, "None of you can stop me. I want him to die."

"What's that going to do Zero? Get you, me, Yagari, Anna, Kaien and everyone else at the Association into deep shit. Think with your head, Zero."

"I won't let her die. She can't die. I promised I'd keep her safe and, now, look. I fucked up."

Kaito scoffs and I growl at him. How could I let this happen to her? I've let two girls I loved slip through my fingers. One's gone for good and the other carries my kids and could possibly be dead. What the fuck am I meant to do?

I hear the archive door open and Yagari appears, his shirt covered in Ally's blood.

"Ally needs blood. She'll only take Zero's so..." Yagari motions for me to follow him, but since I'm tied to a chair that's gonna be a bit hard.

Kaito unites my bindings and let's me go. I follow Yagari, almost running to Kaien's office. We burst into the room, making Anna jump slightly. I run to Ally, who's unconscious on the sofa. A fine layer of sweat covers her skin and I can only just hear the heart beats of the twins.

"He narrowly missed her heart. She's weak, though. She'll need your blood when she wakes up" Kaien explained.

Anna gives me a weak smile and pulls her fingers through Ally's hair.

"And down the rabbit hole she went, not once considering how she was to get out" Anna mumbled, "Funny. It kind of applies, doesn't it?"

"In a certain way" I replied weakly, squeezing Ally's pale hand.

Ally stirs, moaning and trying to sit up. Anna keeps her down and switches places with me. Ally smiles weakly when she sees me, her hair sticking to the sides of her face.

"You like you're gonna kill someone" She mumbled, groaning slightly and clutching her stomach.

"I am. Eventually" I replied, kissing her forehead and turning my head to let her drink my blood.

She does, her fangs sinking into my neck, creating a dull pain. Her dress is ruined, soaked in her own blood. I pat her head, feeling her tears fall onto my skin. She pulls away, biting her lip in pain.

"Oh god, my stomach. I can't breathe" She gasped, her nails digging into my arm.

"Shhh, it's okay. Just calm down. Heal yourself, okay?" I whispered, Ally's fingernails piercing my skin and drawing blood.

"It hurts...make it stop" She sobbed, falling unconscious again.

She slumps in my arms and I lay her back down. The bite marks on my neck heal and I stand, the smell of Ally's blood coming up everywhere. I stumble slightly, the loss of blood throwing off my center of gravity.

"Crap, she took a lot of blood" I mumbled, a dull pain in my head.

"It worked though. Look..." Anna said, not moving from Ally's side.

The stab wound on Ally's chest heal rapidly, swallowing the stitches whole. A faint scar remains. I hear her heart beat at a normal speed and her breathing slows. The babies heart rates increase as well, making me breathe a sigh of relief.

They're safe. All three of them, are safe. For how long though? How long will they stay safe?

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

* * *

I drift in and out of consciousness, getting glimpses of the people around me.

Zero. Anna. Yagari. Kaien. Kaito. Even Yuki.

Pain twists and turns in my stomach. The pain increases, slowly but surely. Every time I wake, I can't bare the pain for too long and I pass out again. The twins are growing. Faster and faster. It's killing me, almost destroying me from the inside. But I can hear their hearts growing stronger and stronger, so I deal with the pain. I wish I wasn't so weak and fragile right now. I might just be able to stay awake for a while if I wasn't.

Kaname tricked me. I thought I was safe from him because he said he needed me. But he just wanted to catch me off guard. He narrowly missed my heart, I don't know if that was intentional or not, but it almost killed me anyway. Life clings to me like cancer. I'm grateful for that.

My eyes flutter open again and this time I'm determined to stay awake. My stomach kills, but I ignore the pain. I'm not in the same place anymore. I'm at home, I think or...wait. These walls, the furniture, the bed. I'm at my estate. The white bed sheets contrast with my white nightgown. I hate dresses but I'm in too much pain to care. My hair flows free, the dark brown and blue strands are spread out across the pillow. I try to sit up, but once I'm two inches up, my stomach erupts with pain and I almost scream in agony. I lie back, placing a hand over my stomach and the other on my chest. I trace the scar with my finger, feeling the stitches beneath it.

My bedroom door opens and Anna comes in. She looks tired, her eyes are red and blotchy, and I can see tear tracks down her cheeks. She never cries. Never.

Anna comes over and sits on the edge of the bed, "You're awake. Fully this time, I hope."

"I'm trying" I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"How are you feeling? We took x-rays of your stomach to see what was wrong, since you were in pain, and..."

Anna looks down at her hands, trying to find a way to get the words out of her mouth.

"What? What happened?" I asked, trying not to think of bad situations.

"They've grown. Too much. You should have about four more months until you give birth but the twins have grown to the point where you only have two months."

"What?! How could-"

I stop myself mid-sentence. Yuki and Hanabusa were there when Kaname stabbed me. I had just talked to Yuki before Kaname transported me to that Pureblood's home. Kaname, he...jumped me forward in time. I'd like to think it's impossible but it's not, considering how old he really is. He would have had time to develop that power and use it against me.

"He jumped me forward in time and screwed up my body clock. That's why" I groaned.

"You look like you're in pain. A lot of pain."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I can't fight, I can't stand, I can't do anything. It's fucking ridiculous."

"I think we both need a drink" Anna chuckled, standing and heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I whined, feeling slightly alone.

"To get that drink. God knows I could use some nice scotch and you look like you need vodka. Just one glass though. One."

I give her a small smile and she leaves. Jumped forward in time. Jesus Christ, he is motherfucking God, isn't he? I hate how defenseless I am now. I hate how I can't do anything now without someone helping me. Now I'm stuck here, immobilized. Unable to move without pure agony.

Anna comes back with my alcohol, which I down within two seconds.

"Oh God, that's good. You sure I can't have another one?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I am" Anna replied, taking my glass away from me, "I can have more though."

"God, you suck. How's Zero? Is he here?"

"Of course. He doesn't like it here but he'll stay because of you. He's worried shitless, you know that right? Touga had to get Kaito to tie him to a chair, so he wouldn't run off and try to kill Kaname. I would have too, if Touga had let me leave his sight."

"Of course. I wish I could stand up. Maybe I could kill the bastard myself if I could."

"Hey, do you remember the day when you were seven, you came over to my house for the holidays and the Kiryu's were there for a visit. You hide behind me the whole time, too scared to talk to them?"

"Yeah, I didn't know them and I was shy."

"Then Zero came and pulled you away. You and Zero fought, getting into punch-ups every two minutes then collapsing into fits of laughter the next. Ichiru was too sick to fight, so he watched and cheered on Zero."

"Most painful two weeks of my life. I went back to school with so many bruises, the teachers became worried."

"Yeah, your dad was kinda pissed at me."

"How old were you when I was born?"

"Fifteen. Your grandmother died about two months after and your grandfather followed her about a week later. Cancer took both of them. I lived with you and your parents till I was seventeen and I started hunting. I could afford to fend for myself, so I left school and moved out."

"When I was sixteen, and you disappeared...where did you go?"

"I...was...living here. With Touga. I'd gotten myself into some trouble and he was helping me back onto my feet."

"What trouble?"

"I...I was staying at Kiryu's house when they were killed. I was off hunting when Shizuka killed them and I felt...responsible. I got arrested a few times and I was in bad shape. Your dad tried his best to change my ways but I wouldn't listen. Touga helped me get back to normal. It took a lot for me to go to your parents funeral."

"Why didn't you tell me? And I never saw you at the funeral, why didn't you come up and see me?"

"I don't know. I was scared and grief stricken. I didn't know what to do."

"I was traumatized. I was thinking about taking my own life, Anna!"

"Honey, I didn't know alright-"

"Yeah because you were only thinking about yourself. _You shut me out! You left me alone! You left me alone when I needed you most!" _

"Ally, look...I know I was selfish. You don't know how sorry I am. I'd do anything for you to forgive me. Please tell me what you want me to do!"

"Leave. Just...leave."

"Ally..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Anna sits there for a few second but stands and leaves without another word. I roll onto my stomach and cry myself to sleep.

Alive or Dead? Dead or Alive? I don't know what I am. What am I? _What am I?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hide Away

* * *

Zero holds me as I cry, my sudden mood swings pissing me off. I haven't seen Anna in a week and I'm starting to get worried. Touga hasn't seen her and neither has Kaien. I feel sick, thinking that her disappearance is my fault.

"What the fuck did I do?" I sobbed, my stomach twisted and knotted.

"Ally...calm down" Zero murmered, brushing the tears off my cheeks, "Go to sleep."

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. Just close your eyes, I won't leave you."

"Zero, I can't sleep...I just...can't."

"Just try. Ally, you haven't slept in a week. You need to sleep, alright?"

"I can't...Zero, it hurts. Make it stop..."

"Shhh, calm down. I'll stay up with you if you want."

"I...can't breathe. Make it stop, make it stop..."

Zero's arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to him. I pull myself up to his neck, the blood pulsating through his veins. I lick his neck, his skin tasting more than tempting, and sink my teeth into his neck. His warm blood flows into my mouth and the knots in my stomach slowly untie. I pull away after a minute, feeling tired for the first time in a week. Zero slumps slightly, holding his neck.

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, I just need to lie down..."

"You want me to be on top?"

"Ha ha, not funny."

"I thought it was."

"Great. I have a comedian for a girlfriend. What was I thinking?"

I punch him softly in the arm and he falls back onto the bed. I fall back onto him, the white covers splattered with specks of blood. The smell is slightly intoxicating, tempting me to have more. But I know my limits. Zero will pass out if I take too much.

"Please tell me you want to go to sleep now?" Zero groaned, my bite marks on his neck beginning to heal.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Who knows?" I sighed, licking the remaining blood off his neck.

"Jesus Christ, woman, give me a break" Zero chuckled.

"Fine, alright. I'll sleep...soon..."

"Oh God, what evil plan do you have now?"

I begin to kiss Zero's neck, working my way up to his jaw. I trace his jawline with my lips, slowly climbing on top of him. My hands linger down to his belt, but Zero stops me. He pulls my hands up to his face and kisses them. He slowly shakes his head.

"No, not tonight, my girl. Not tonight" Zero whispered, letting go of my hands.

"Zero..." I whined, kissing him and running my fingers through his hair.

"Ally...we can't. Not now."

Zero's hands press against my stomach, gesturing the twins.

"It won't hurt them..."

"It'll hurt you. I don't want that."

I sigh, "Fine. You ruined my buzz."

"Your buzz was thanks to my blood. Your stomach okay?"

"Yes. It still aches but not as bad. Morning sickness is a bitch."

Zero laughs softly and let's me lie on top of him.

"We need to find Anna" I whispered, "I won't lose her. I need her."

"You're the one who snapped at her."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Just that you should think before you say things."

"I wasn't thinking alright, I was upset. And why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are."

"Ally, we'll find Anna. But you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Pushing everyone away. You push anyone who could possibly care about you away."

"I don't push you away. And you can't judge me for pushing everyone away. You used to do it all the time."

"Yeah but I got over it. You haven't. You need to let people in."

"I can't. It's just safer that way."

"Safer but more lonely. I love you and would do anything for you...but you have to cut me some slack."

"I do. I've never pushed you away..."

"You've never told me your parents names."

"Some things need forgetting."

"They don't. You need to let other people help you-"

"Everyone already helps me. They help me too much. I feel like I can't do anything without someone holding my hand."

"Be glad you have so many people who care."

"If they cared, they wouldn't have let my parents die."

"Ally, that's unfair."

"Yeah, well, so was Rido. So is life. They don't care, now do they?"

"Ally, what did I say about thinking before you speak?"

"Oh please, you sound like my mother."

Zero scoffs at me and pushes me off him. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sounding slightly like a spoiled child.

"I can't talk to you when you're in this mood" He replied, "I'll be back tomorrow. Think about what I said. It might just do you some good."

"Zero, please don't leave...I-"

"Don't say sorry to me. It won't fix anything."

Zero leaves before I can make him stay. I fall back, putting my head in my hands. It's true. What Zero said. I do push everyone away. I hurt anyone who tries to get close to me. Even Zero, the person who I love more than anyone in this world. What kind of person am I? A monster, that's what. I can be so selfish. And manipulative. I've never fully realized it till now.

My door opens and I sit up to see who it is. Yagari enters, a confused look on his face.

"What the hell did you do? Zero just stormed out with a rather pissed off look on his face" Yagari snapped.

"I screwed up. Just like with Anna. I opened my mouth and talked without thinking, that's what I did."

Yagari shakes his head. He comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. He sticks a cigarette in his mouth and lights it, not caring whether or not I approve.

"I don't know why I do this."

"What? Why you keep everyone at a distance? I can tell you why. It's easier. It's safer in a way."

I nod slightly, grabbing my braid and undoing it.

"I was the same. Once. Never used to give a shit what people thought about me. Never let anyone get to close."

"What happened? You had a minor epiphany?"

"No. I met you're aunt."

"Oh hell, no. Are you gonna go all lovey-dovey on me?"

"Maybe. But I remember meeting you. You were about twelve, already taller than your aunt. You stared at first, questioning whether or not to talk."

"Then I shot you with an arrow. I remember too. I laughed my ass off that day."

"Yeah and Anna slapped you over the head. That gave me a reason to laugh."

"Ha ha. If you're here to chastise me, I suggest you leave and find better things to do with your time."

"You were the same back then. You never let anyone get too close. You never let anyone know who you were."

"And your point is?"

"I think it's time to change. It might take a while but you have to, if you're going to be a mother."

My arms wrap around my stomach, the small heart beats of my children becoming louder in my ears. Yagari stands and leaves without another word, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wish I could say I'm sorry. To Zero. To Anna. But they're both gone and 'sorry' won't cut it for them. I wish I hadn't been so stupid and unfair. I wish I wasn't so selfish. But these wishes are just that. Wishes. They won't come true. No matter how much I wish, I cannot erase the past. I get out from under the white sheets and walk to the window on the left side of my room. I push it open, letting the cold air rush in.

Snow drifts in, sticking to my face and melting at my touch.

"You are close, my sister. So close. The children inside you will be your salvation."

The Hooded Woman stands beside me, her ghostly form, tall and menacing.

"I still have over a month to go. And I've already pushed away their aunt and their father" I replied.

"You must pull them back to you."

"But Anna...she's missing."

"You will find her. _You. Only you, _my sister."

"But Kaname-"

"Leave my former lover be. He is being ignorant and cruel but I cannot stop him. It is not within my power."

"Then help me. Help me! Please, sister, I beg you!"

"I cannot. Some things must be done alone."

And just like that, she's gone. Even in the darkest times, I am still alone. I must find her. I won't see Anna get herself killed because of my stupidity. I quickly change into my hunting outfit and strap Nemesis and Crimson to my side. I stand on the edge of the window, staring out into the black of the night. I will change today. From now on, I won't hide. I won't run. I will fight. Fight for what is mine.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

* * *

The Level E turns to dust as I pull the sword from it's chest. Maybe if I stay away for long enough, Ally will forget about me. I wouldn't care. I've always been a bad influence. It'll be better for her if I stay away.

"Anna..."

Touga reveals himself from behind a building. I sigh, and sheathe my sword at the hip.

"How did you find me?" I snapped.

"You may be hard to track, Anna but not impossible."

"It was _meant _to be impossible. If I wanted it to be hard, I should have given you my GPS signal."

"Ally's in pretty bad shape, you know that?"

"Which is still better than the shape she'd be in if I was still there."

"If you stayed, she wouldn't have snapped at Zero. She's worried and on edge."

"When isn't she on edge?"

"True, but you can't just, up and leave."

"Um, I can and I did."

I turn and walk away but Touga follows me. He grabs my shoulder and shoves me up against the wall.

"Anna, wake up! This isn't you, you would never run away just because someone told you to."

"Yeah, well this person made a difference."

"She can go fuck herself for all I care. Ally can be a real bitch sometimes and she knows it. Sometimes you have to suck it up and deal with her."

I shove him away but he just pins me onto the wall. I try to shake myself free but he won't let on. I knee him in the junk, making him double over. I shove him away, and begin to run away but Touga recovers and tackles me to the ground. He hauls me, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you little bitch!" I screamed, struggling against his grip.

"Not until you wanna come with me peacefully. Otherwise, I'm taking you back, kicking and screaming."

"Touga, let me go! You can't carry me around like this!"

"Yes I can. You want me to gag you as well?"

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll go with you peacefully, just put me down!"

Touga laughs and let's me down. I punch him in the shoulder, making him stumble.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Yes. But I'm your jerk."

I scowl at him and he laughs, pulling me into his arms. I struggle against him, annoyed and pissed off. Touga doesn't let go, but just kisses me. I give in at that, kissing him back. Touga slips his hand up the back of my shirt and I pull away, laughing.

"No! Wait until we get home, thanks" I laughed.

"I don't know if I can wait..."

"You'll have to catch me first."

I turn and run from him, finally feeling like myself for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Come on, Zero! Open up!"

I bang on the apartment door, hearing rustling within.

"I'm gonna stand out here until you come out, you know that right?" I yelled.

Zero stormed out on Ally last night, or so Touga told me, and I'm taking him with me to see her. I don't care what he has to say, I'm dragging him along anyway. The door opens and Zero emerges from the house, red-eyed and messy-haired.

"Where the hell have you been?" He growled, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"What does it matter? I'm back. Have you been drinking?"

"What does it matter?"

I slap him across the cheek, "You don't talk to me like that, Zero Kiryu. How much have you had to drink?"

"Don't know...Lost count"

"Oh for Christ's sake-"

"Hey, don't you judge me for drinking. I had to clean the mess you made with Ally and I snapped. _You _just up and left Ally, so don't you dare fucking judge me for drinking!"

Zero tries to slam the door in my face but I stop him, pushing him back into the building and entering after him. He stumbles and falls backwards. He slams into the ground, looking dazed. I kneel down and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"I can judge you all I want, dickhead. You walked out on Ally when she needed you most. You should have been the person I wasn't and stayed with her. But you ran. You ran out on the mother of your children. So I can judge as much as I want. No matter what you think."

Zero glares at me, a hint of shame in his gaze.

"I guess we're both as bad as each other, huh?" Zero said, staring into my eyes.

I let him go and help him up, "Yeah, we are...aren't we?"

"So...what now?"

"Have a shower. Get changed. We leave in twenty minutes."

Zero nods and walks off to the bathroom to take a shower. I stand outside the front door, picking at my nails. I don't pay attention to the people that pass by or the looks I get. Zero eventually emerges from the apartment, looking half decent. His hair is still a mess but at least his face is no longer a mess.

We drive to the estate in silence, making me feel as uncomfortable as ever. We reach the mansion and get out in a rush. The house doesn't seem the same anymore. It seems lifeless and dull.

"Be careful, Zero. Something's not right here" I warned, pulling out my sword.

Zero nods and pulls out the Bloody Rose. We enter the mansion to darkness. The air is cold and still, sending shivers down my spine. We walk quietly up the stairs and enter Ally's bedroom.

The window is open with snow and cold air rushing in. Ally is no where in sight.

"Shit! Where the fuck is she?" Zero growled, searching the room for any sign of her.

"Here."

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

* * *

"Here."

Anna and Zero swing around and stare at me. I was the one who tracked Anna. I was the one who found her. I just told Yagari where she was, since I was too scared to face her myself. I followed them around, watching them. I wanted to see what Zero and Anna would do. It's a stupid thing to do but I did it anyway.

My stomach is twisted once more, making it hard to stay standing.

"I'm sorry. I was unfair to both of you. I opened my mouth and spoke without a second thought and I hurt you both. I never meant to but I did. I'm sorry, and I'm glad you both came back to me."

I step forward but my knees buckle and I fall. Anna catches me and keeps me standing.

"I think we're all out of it, right now, sweetie. You're the one who has an excuse."

"Yeah, I guess I do, don't I?"

Blood streams from the clawing on my leg I got from the Level E that was chasing me. Zero notices and kneels down to look at it.

"Jesus Ally. You're always getting yourself hurt, aren't you? You should seriously start acting like you're pregnant" He sighed, picking me up and laying me on the bed.

Zero pulls me up to his neck and I drink from him, focusing more on my aching stomach than my injured leg. I pull away, wiping the blood off my mouth. My leg heals and my stomach has been reduced to a dull pain. Anna sits on the end of the bed and tugs off my shoes.

"No it's alright. I think I just want to go to sleep now. I haven't slept in-"

"A week" Zero groaned, kicking off his own shoes and lying down next to me, "Yeah, I know. There was lots of tears and lots of blood."

I shake my head and move closer to him. Anna smiles and walks around the bed to me. She kisses my forehead and leaves without another word.

Zero and I fall asleep but one thing runs through my mind. While I was searching for Anna, I found out something I shouldn't have. Something that Zero cannot know.

Kaname Kuran was the one her let Shizuka Hio out of her cage. Kaname Kuran was the one who let Shizuka Hio free and let her kill the Kiryu's. Kaname Kuran is responsible for the Kiryu's deaths.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wacky update time. I had a friend over for the weekend and I didn't have time to write much. This was a bit rushed but I think it's okayish. Okay I think I need some serious sleep but anyway thanks for the support. I love writing this story, it's even better when people write good reviews but I am open to criticism. Thx :):):):) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Forbidden Memories

* * *

The black tentacles rise from my hand, waiting for my orders. I smile and let disappear once more. Since I've been forbidden to leave my bed by Zero, Anna, Kaien _and _Yagari, I thought I might do something productive with my time. In between researching recent cases at the Association and writing damn reports, I'm trying to surface my Pureblood powers. This is as far as I've gotten. I fall back onto the bed, my hair sprawling out across the pillow. I place a hand over my twisted stomach and listen to the strong heart beats from within. Five more weeks. Five more weeks until my children are born. Seems like a lifetime in my eyes.

My bedroom door swings open and Zero comes through, food in hand. He sits down beside me and I grab the chocolate out of his hands. I could never stop loving chocolate, no matter what.

"Thought you might want that" Zero chuckled, "I can't stay too long. I've gotta go to work."

"Who are you hunting now?" I asked in between licking the melted chocolate off my fingers.

"No idea. Kaito knows. I don't. He never tells me anything."

"You guys fight all the time. I'd love to see you hunt together, it'd be friggin hilarious."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me! Besides, at least you're not pregnant, bored and forced to stay in bed all day."

"True. The first one isn't physically possible for me, I'm rarely bored with you around and I would stay with you if I could but I can't."

"Ugh, I'm stuck with giving advice and writing reports. That becomes real boring, real quick."

"I think Kaien wants you at the Council today."

"Why?"

"I thought you knew. Yuki's standing trial today."

"What?! I didn't even know she was at the Association!"

"Yeah, well, she is. Kaien wants you to help question her."

"I'll do it if I get to keep my chocolate and I can walk around at the Association."

"I can promise the first one, not the second one."

"Oh come on, Zero! That's so unfair-"

"No it isn't. It's called being safe. I won't see you hurt yourself again."

"Please, please, please. Please, my gorgeous sexy father-to-be!"

"Nice try, but no. Look even if I let you, you'd still have to go through your aunt, Yagari, Kaien and even Kaito."

"I can be persuasive. _Very _persuasive."

"I don't like where you're going with this."

"I'm not going anywhere, apparently."

Zero sighs and runs a hand through his silver hair. I give him a sweet smile, literally begging him to let me leave. Zero laughs softly and shakes his head.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. As long as promise not to get yourself killed, I'll let you go."

I almost jump out of bed in delight, hugging Zero and kissing him happily. He kisses me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. My hands wander down to his shirt and I begin to unbutton it. Zero pulls out of our kiss and takes my hands away.

"Ally, I told you. No" He muttered, becoming distracted by me, kissing his neck and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"Sweetie, I'm not gonna give in this time. No way" I said seductively, taking off Zero's trench coat and shirt.

"Ally we can't...it'll hurt..." Zero tries to get the words out of his mouth bu. I'm not giving him any chance.

"There's no way it'll hurt me. Or the twins. There's absolutely no...way."

"We don't...have...enough...time."

"Stop complaining, and take off my clothes."

That's enough to convince him. Zero pushes me onto my back and kisses me ferociously, finally giving me bliss for the first time in months.

* * *

I walk out of my estate for the first time in weeks, the cold winter air fresh against my pale skin. My short-sleeved shirt and hoodie is cover by a black trench coat, which reaches my knees and contrasts with my black skinny jeans. I leave the trench coat unbuttoned and untied, since I'm already feeling far too warm.

I get into the black limo parked out front and Zero enters after me. Kaien and Yagari sit opposite us, an annoyed expression on Kaien's face.

"What took you both so long?" He snapped.

I bite my lip, muffling the giggle that almost escaped my lips.

"Nothing. Just..." I look to Zero for an excuse but he shakes his head, unable to come up with one.

"Leave 'em be, President. They're here, so what's the problem?" Yagari sighed, giving me a small smile of understanding.

Kaien opens his mouth to protest, but a glare from me shuts him up. The car starts moving, and I begin to feel small amounts of motion sickness. Damn pregnancy crap. A headache builds in my head and I close my eyes, trying to focus on _not _throwing up. But when Kaien and Yagari start dicussing the trial, I'm forced to contribute to the conversation.

"I doubt Yuki will know anything about Kaname's plans" Kaien said, taking his adoptive daughters side.

"I think she does. She just doesn't know it" I mumbled, rubbing my temples in hope of getting rid of my headache.

"What do you mean?" Yagari asked blankly, showing little interest.

"Kaname probably told her things she didn't understand. Things that contribute to his plans. Since she didn't understand what he said, she probably passed them off as random comments."

"How can you be sure?" Kaien asked doubtfully.

"I can't be. But I know Kaname better than her."

"How could you know him better? You only met him two years ago."

"I am the descendent of the first Pureblood. The Hooded Woman. She passed her memories onto me, memories I have been dreaming of every night. She was Kaname's lover, while she was alive. I have gotten to know him through her memories."

"What have you learned?"

"That Kaname wouldn't do something this irrational without proper reasoning. Kaname wouldn't just kill because he can. There's always something more to it."

"Yes, I know. What exactly are you getting at?"

I give Kaien a condescending look, "Don't you know? It's all about her. Yuki. His sister. His fìance. His lover. The one person on this earth who he truly loves. It's all about her. He wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for her safety. Of course this is only speculation, but there is truth in my words."

Kaien stares absent-mindedly at the carpeted car floor, thinking on my words. I stare out the tinted window, hypnotized by the blur of trees passing by. I sift through the memories in my head, trying to find some connection between then and now. My words were true but I can't be sure about Kaname's motives. It's just rational to think that he's doing these things to protect Yuki. I just haven't figured out how murdering Purebloods and the head of the Aidou family could protect her. What is he hiding? What does he know? I guess only time will tell.

The car comes to a holt and we exit it swiftly. I hadn't noticed the wagon in front of us. The doors swing open and Yuki walks out, chins hanging from her wrists. She stares at me, glancing down at my stomach, gesturing the twins. I cover my stomach, wrapping my arms around my waist. Zero tugs me along, breaking my gaze.

"Come on. You'll have plenty of time to stare at each other in the trial" Zero muttered.

"I just want it over with" I sighed, swishing my hair to one side and pulling up my hood.

"Really? You were a little more than excited to be leaving an hour ago."

"I was happy to get out of the house. Now, I don't know how I feel."

"Do you regret coming?"

"No. I don't. It's just strange that's all."

"Are you gonna be okay? You don't have to stay if you want, no ones forcing you-"

"No! I won't go to back to my cage. Not until I'm statisfied."

"With what?"

"With how much of the outside I've seen. Being locked away for two weeks kinda makes you miss the outside."

"Hm...alright, I've gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?"

Zero kisses me on the forehead and walks off in the opposite direction. I watch him as he leaves, something about him seemingly different. Yagari bumps into me, scoffing at my absent-mindedness.

"Get moving, Ally. We don't have all day" Yagari grunted, pushing me along.

"Who's he hunting?" I asked, turning my gaze to him.

"No idea. I may be his teacher but I don't oversee his assignments. That's Kaien's job."

"Hm..."

"Something on your mind?"

"There are a lot of things on my mind. Some more pleasant than most."

"Let's hope we can get this over with quickly. I don't trust this Pureblood."

Yagari glances behind him and gives Yuki a cold stare. I shake my head, my lips stretching into a cold, blank smile.

"She's not who she once was. A monster who wears her skin but does not move as she did. A monster who speaks her voice but not her words. I stopped trusting her a long time ago, Yagari. Now's a rather bad time to start."

"Oh, someone's pissed off. What happened?"

"It's starts with 'm' and ends in 'orning sickness.' It's a bitch. Just sitting in the car gave me motion sickness. God, I hate being pregnant."

"Don't let your aunt hear you say that. She'll glare at you for a week."

"Oh ha ha. Get walking."

Yagari laughs and walks ahead into the court. I follow him, anxiety building. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea after all. I sit on one side of the court desk, a small cage centered in front of it. Yuki is made to stand in it, still remaining as calm as ever. It scares me to be honest but I stand my ground. Fear won't conquer me anymore. Kaien sits down and begins the questioning.

"Yuki Kuran, you are here to answer questions about your brother's crimes. Do you know of his whereabouts or even his objective?"

Kaien sounds so formal and professional but I know this isn't easy for him. This girl was his daughter, after all.

"I haven't heard from him..." Yuki answered, her eyes locked on her adoptive father.

"As the sister and practically the fiancé of the leader of various Purebloods, as a member of the house that ruled the vampires, what do you think is the reason for your brother's actions?"

Yuki looks down at her feet, looking slightly ashamed, "He's been living together with me, but unfortunately, I hardly know my brother at all. I cannot tell you his reasons for doing this with endless speculation."

"Hm, I see..." Kaien pushes his glasses up his nose, like he always does when there's a decision to be made, "This means I have no choice but to ask him directly."

I give a dry laugh, "Good luck with that."

Yuki's head snaps in my direction, her eyes burning holes in my head, "What are you saying?"

"You might not know him very well, Yuki but I do. I know him better than you ever could."

"And how could you? You despise him. You never talk to him-"

"You forget. My sister was once his lover too. She passed her memories on to me, helping me study him. Get to know him."

"And what did you find?"

"The guy is made of lies and riddles. Everything he says has some meaning to it and you're made to work out what it means. He's also a man of reason. The things he did...he wouldn't do them without good reason or something going on behind the scenes. Yuki...what I'm about to ask you may seem a bit strange but...did he say _anything _to you, that might arouse some interest in the vampire society?"

Yuki looks at her feet again, biting her lip, thinking about my question. A few moments later, she lifts her head in my direction and answers.

"No that I can think of, Lady Alicia."

"Alright, let's go at it from a different angle. Did he talk of committing any violence toward hunters, vampires or even himself?"

Yuki's eyes widen at my question. There we go, that was all I needed.

"He...asked me to kill him with Artemis...once. But I'm sure he was just kidding-"

"You never joke about things like that. And Kaname is hardly a joking man."

"I didn't come here just to answer questions" She snapped at me, "I'm going to find Kaname and ask him myself. I came here to tell you to not stand in my way."

"Yuki..." Kaien interrupts our argument, "Do you know of agreement we have with Kaname?"

"Yes...the vampire race and the human race are to have peaceful order, and any aggressive contact with humans is prohibited."

"You understand that Kaname made this promise with us upon Kuran blood. It is your duty as his sister to keep that promise. As the acting head, if you don't get support from the Noble vampires, it's likely the other Purebloods will rise up against you. I don't know what happened before but...Kaname's disappearance...is now a well known fact. Cunning vampires, who are always looking for a chance to make trouble, are beginning to make their moves. Yuki...please think about this before you act. As long as you are in the headquarters, you may move freely."

Court ends and I'm the first out of my seat and out the door. All this politics, it's making my head hurt. Like I kept saying too Kaname and Kaien, I'm no bloody politician. Their arguments are pointless and they pick at matters that don't affect anything. I'm not that kind of person.

I walk away from the court house as fast as I can but something catches my attention. Blood. I turn my head toward the entrance and the smell gets stronger. I walk towards it, a small burning sensation building in my throat. I reach the entrance, the smell becoming slightly overwhelming now. The guardian looks at me with curiosity.

"You lost, vampire?" He growled at me, his aged face scowling at me.

"Blood. A little girl's been injured. I can smell it."

Kaito appears out of nowhere, a little girl in his arms, "Hey, expert!"

The guardian walks over to Kaito and looks at the child. Kaito explains what happened.

"This child was recovered from a crime scene. The vampire seems to be able to interfere with emotions...she's been like a doll ever since."

"You haven't killed it yet?"

"No..."

"That's a rare sight...letting a target slip through your fingers with Zero around."

"Is she alright?" I asked, holding my breath, trying to control my thirst.

"She should be..." Kaito answered, trailing off and looking behind me.

I turn and see Yuki walking toward the child. She approaches Kaito but the guardian puts a sword to her throat before she can get too close.

"I smelt blood. I thought someone was hurt."

"The child has a minor abrasion. It would be better if you don't get any closer" Kaito hissed.

"Helpless children...are always targeted like this..."

Yuki stretches out her hand and strokes the child's head. She freezes for a second and snatches her hand back. The child awakens and begins crying an wailing in distress.

"Mommy! Where's my mommy?!" She cried, struggling under Kaito's grip.

I walk up to him and take the child out of his arms, "It's alright, sweetie. We'll find your mom soon."

The little girl calms down a little and cries in my shoulder. Kaito gives me a small smile.

"Mother in the making."

I smile back, holding the child gently. Yuki gives me half a smile, her eyes glued to the girl.

"You 'sucked' her memories out. You fixed her condition" Kaito said blankly, staring at Yuki.

"Yeah...I guess I did...Zero..." Yuki mumbled, running a hand through her long brown hair.

I walk past her, tugging Kaito along, "Come on. We better find the girl's mother."

Kaito leads me away, the girl almost falling asleep in my arms. I guess, slowly, I am becoming much like a mother. I just hope I have the strength to protect my children, when the time comes.

* * *

**God this chapter was annoying. I had to go flipping through the manga's to remember what happened at the Association. Baghh so much annoying searching. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm trying to slow down the pace slightly, so I don't run out of ideas all of a sudden. Thank for your support and the next chapter will be out soon. :):):)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Dream or Reality?

* * *

"Come on, Ally. Don't be shy."

Auntie tries to tug me away from her leg, but I stay where I am. The silver-haired boys stare at me with their violet eyes, scaring me a little. Their mother smiles gently at me but I just back away, too shy to smile back.

"What's wrong? Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Auntie asked, bending down and picking me up.

"It's alright, Anna. She doesn't know us. Of course she'd be shy" The blonde woman said calmly.

"She isn't usually like this. You like to show off, don't you?"

Auntie smiles at me and I giggle, biting my lip nervously. Daddy didn't tell me that Auntie had visitors. They scare me a little, to be honest.

"You wanna say hello?"

I turn my head toward the strangers, trying not to feel so nervous.

"Hi..." I said timidly, before burying my head into my aunt's shoulder and hiding from them.

Auntie giggles softly and puts me down on the ground. I quickly run behind her, hiding from the strangers once more. I peer around my aunt's leg and stare at the two silver-haired boys who look so much alike. One stares coldly at me, while the other gives me a soft smile and waves. I giggle silently and wave back.

These people aren't the same as Mum and Daddy. They're like Auntie. They're big and tall and strong, just like Auntie. But they seem more serious than her, which is what scares me the most.

"I think we should eat lunch now. Ally, you go put your bag in your room okay?" Auntie said cheerfully.

I nod, grab my bag and run up the stairs behind me, toward my room. I always come here for holidays. My aunt's house is huge, my room here is twice the size of my bedroom at home. I skip into the bedroom, and throw my bag onto the double bed, too lazy to stop and unpack it just yet. As I turn toward the door, I find one of the silver-haired boys standing in my doorway, not staring at me coldly now but curiously.

"What?!" I snapped, quickly covering my mouth and biting my lip.

Woops, wasn't meant to sound that mean.

"You really don't know do you?" He said curiously, his violet eyes sparkling slightly.

"Don't know what?" I asked, confused.

"About the vampires."

"Vampires...aren't real, silly. My Daddy used to tell me stories about them...but they-they aren't real stories. They're just stories!"

"That's what he wants you to believe."

"Shut up! You're just trying to scare me!"

"I'm not!"

"You are too!"

The boy takes a few steps toward me and gives me a mean smile.

"What? Are you scared of vampires?"

"No! They're not real, you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! You're just a naive, little girl!"

"Shut up!"

The boy swings a fist at me but I jump out of the way and tackle him to the ground. He's stronger than me, easily flipping me onto my back. I push him off and kick him in the stomach but not hard enough apparently. The boy lunges at me, grabbing my hair and yanking it backward.

"Zero! Leave her alone!"

The other boy stands in the doorway, wide-eyed.

"She-" Zero begins to protest, loosening his grip in my hair. I break free of his hold and swing around, punching him in the jaw. He stumbles backwards into his brother, who steadies him.

"You big jerk!"

"Says the girl who just punched me full-force in the face" Zero growled, rubbing his jaw.

"Stop it, you two. Zero, you don't treat girls like that!" His brother tries to calm us down but it doesn't work.

"She deserved it!"

"Did not!" I screamed.

"What's going on up here?"

A tall man with the same silver hair as Zero and his brother appears, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing" I mumbled, quickly fixing up my hair so it's not so messy.

"Zero isn't giving you trouble is he?" The man asked, looking down at his son.

"Dad! She-"

"Leave it be, Zero. She might just shoot you if you annoy her enough."

I give the man a curious look. How did he know about my archery? Auntie must have told them about it. I brought my bow with me, but I didn't really intend to use it. I just brought it along. I walk over to my bag and open it. I rummage through it until I find it, wrapped in a black piece of cloth to keep it from being damaged. My bow. It's almost as tall as me and rather heavy, but I can shoot with it. It'll take me time to get used to it, since it's new. I unwrap it and carry it over to the man. He smiles and takes it out of my hands.

"It's almost as tall as you. How can you shoot it?" He asked, comparing it's height t my own.

"I just can. I need to practice though. It's new, so...I'm not really used to it yet."

I blush slightly, embarrassed to be talking about myself. Zero glares at me with slight distaste, but I give him a sarcastic smile, just to annoy him. The man hands my bow back to me and I nod my head in thanks.

"Your aunt wants you to come down to lunch. Put that away though. I hope you don't plan to shoot anyone with it."

I shake my head and place the bow on my bed. We all leave the room together but I trail behind, to shy to walk with the strangers. From a distance, I watch the two boys, one cold and but caring, the other happy and trusting. There's something about them that seems unnatural. Something about them that's not right. I guess only time will tell me what they truly are.

* * *

My eyes snap open, to room around me still dark. Zero lays asleep beside me and that horrible aching, twisted feeling in my stomach returns. A dream. That's all it was. A dream. A dream of a memory...actually. One of my first memories of Zero and his family. It's strange how I still remember that day. I sit up, pain shooting up and down my body as I do. The world spins slightly and I feel like I could throw up. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, vomiting into the sink. Morning sickness always gets me, especially when I sit up really quickly.

My head spins and I struggle to stay standing. I'm getting closer. I haven't had morning sickness this severe, so I must be getting closer. I rinse out the sink and gargle mouthwash to get the horrid taste of vomit out of my mouth. I put the mouthwash away and walk back to my room, collapsing onto my bed once I'm in. Zero stirs and turns over to look at me.

"You alright?" He moaned, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Not really. I feel like crap" I groaned, moving closer to him.

Zero puts his arms around me and pulls me close, letting me snuggle up against his chest.

"I've gotta work today. I'm sorry I can't stay with you."

"It's okay. I probably won't be doing anything other than sleeping."

"Lucky...I wish Kaito would get off my back. He's always annoying me about you. About work. About-"

"He just wants to make sure you're okay, alright? So just...shut up and deal with it."

"Hm...put it bluntly why don't you?"

"Yep that's me. Get over it."

Zero laughs softly and kisses my forehead. A sudden burst of pain shoots up from my stomach and I whimper, a hand going to my stomach. The pain intensifies and I curl up into a slight ball. Tears well up in my eyes and Zero lifts my head and makes me look at him.

"Ally, shhh, calm down. It's alright" He whispered, kissing the tears away. His neck is exposed, the sweet aroma of his skin becoming intoxicating.

I push him down, ending up on top of him. I lean down and lick his tattooed neck, struggling to keep the vampire side of me, docile. Eventually, my defenses fall and I bite into his neck. His warm blood flows into my mouth and I enjoy the taste, all the while disgusted with myself for doing so. The pain shooting up and down my body disappears, and I pull away. I sit on top of Zero, staring into his beautiful violet eyes. I hope they have his eyes. His eyes are so enchanting. Even an angel could not refuse his gaze. I smile weakly at him, tracing his jawline with my finger.

Zero grabs my hand and kisses it. His kisses move up from the tip of my finger, to my wrist, my elbow, my shoulder. He sits up as he does, his kisses moving to my neck. I run my fingers through his silver hair, his kisses reaching my mouth. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Zero holds me tenderly, his fingers running through my wild colored hair. I pull back for breath, leaning my forehead against his.

"Ravenna.." Zero gasped, his hand tracing my abdomen.

"What?" I asked, confused by his remark.

"That's what I want to the girl to be named. It was my mother's name. You choose what the boy can be called."

Ravenna. My daughter. And the boy's name...I have no idea. I remember my father telling me to not name my child after him, since he hated his name with a passion. My mother thought the same, wanting me to decide for myself. But they didn't realize they already gave me a name to use.

"Nathaniel. My brother's name."

Zero gives me a confused look, "But...you said you were an only child."

"I am. He died two days after his birth. It killed my mother. She wasn't sure if she wanted to try again for another child, since her heart had been broken already thanks to him. But she did and here I am."

"You never told me..."

"Hardly anyone does. My aunt knows, my parents knew, I know and now you do as well."

Zero smiles and brings me back into a loving kiss.

"You're...finally...opening up...to me" He said between the kisses, pushing me to the side and ending up on top.

"I decided I wouldn't hide anymore" I replied, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to me, "I love you, Zero...Kiryu...I always...will...no matter...what happens."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Zero gasped, muffling my reply with a kiss.

I flip him onto his back, not breaking the kiss and lay on top of him. His fangs graze my bottom lip, causing it to bleed. I pull back in surprise, sitting up and wiping the blood away. Zero sits up as well, pulling my hand away from my face and tracing my jawline with his lips. He works his way down to my neck, kissing it lightly. Than a sudden dull pain appears, as he sinks his fangs into my neck. I gasp, holding my breath. My fingernails dig into Zero's bicep, almost cutting through his shirt and piercing his skin. He pulls away from my neck, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No...It's okay. I was just...surprised" I panted, giving him a weak smile.

Zero sighs and licks the remaining blood off my neck. The bite marks heal in an instant, like they always do.

"I'd better go. Yagari wanted me at the Association early today" Zero muttered, brushing a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"That sucks. What time is it anyway?" I yawned, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Don't know. Probably four or five in the morning."

"Ugh, God...why am I even awake?"

Zero laughs silently and kisses my forehead before lifting me off his lap and onto the bed. He stands and walks to the wardrobe to find his clothes. I lay back down and close my eyes, hoping that sleep comes easy.

Zero eventually gets dressed and comes over, kissing me goodbye. My eyes flutter open as he does but he's gone before I can say anything. I lie in bed, staring at the white ceiling.

"Ravenna...a beautiful name. Not as good as Juri but whatever."

Rido Kuran's voice fills my ears. I give a cold laugh and sit up. The ghostly figure of Rido sits at the end of my bed, staring straight at me.

"It's a clever hallucination. It seems my children know how to toy with me" I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"Who said it was a hallucination, my queen?" Rido sniggered, his ghostly form appearing closer to me.

"I'm no queen. I'm hardly even a lady."

"Strange. You speak to me with so little hate. Where is the Alicia I turned?"

"Dead. She died when I became this."

"But you say you are yourself. If you are not, you are just like dear Yuki. A monster who wears your skin but does not move as you did. A monster who speaks your voice but not you words. A hallow creature of the night..."

"Do you enjoy invading my mind, Rido? Did you enjoy those many hours of torture you dealt me that night?"

"Yes to the first question. Not really to the second."

I give the ghost a confused look, the blue and red eyes enjoying my confusion.

"You think me a heartless bastard, no?" Rido asked, the term hardly even a offending him.

"Yes...anyone would. The things you've done-"

"You mean the things I did."

"So you admit it. You are a hallucination."

"Yes and no. Dead or Alive? It's all a matter of perspective."

"Are you the source of that riddle in my head?"

"You ask a lot of questions, my dear."

"I'm not your dear..."

"Then who's are you? That Level E, who's children you carry? That hunter boy you killed after he tortured you for information? Or maybe even Kaname, since you obey him without a word."

"Shut up..."

"Which is it, Alicia? Who do you truly love?"

"Zero..."

"Ahhh, that's all I wanted. A simple answer."

"Yeah, well you've got your answer, so leave."

Rido laughs coldly and my eyes snap open. I wake in a cold sweat and I can hardly breathe. My heart pounds in my chest and my stomach aches once more. When did I fall asleep? Was it all a dream? Is this a dream? I don't know. But those names stay with me.

Ravenna. Nathaniel. My children. Zero's children. The thought still makes me slightly anxious for what's to come. A few more weeks and I'll be in even more excruciating pain than this. Childbirth is more than painful. It's like torture. Luckily, I've had many experiences with torture. It shouldn't be too bad.

There's a knock at my door and one of my maids comes in. She curtsies and bows her head.

"Lady Alicia, Yuki Kuran is at the door requesting to see you. Should I send her in?" The maid said timidly, like I'm going to kill her for speaking.

"What? Why is she here?" I asked, confused at Yuki's sudden appearance.

"She said she had business to discuss with you. Do you want me to send her away?"

"No, there's no need for that. Send her up."

The maid nods and exits the room, closing the door behind her. I bite my lip, trying to understand why. Why would Yuki come to my estate? What business did she have with me? It couldn't possibly be so urgent, as to come to my house and see me personally.

My bedroom door opens and the small, slender form of Yuki enters. Her long hair reaches her waist now, just like mine used to. She stares at me, a small smile stretching across her lips.

"Hello Alicia" She said, sounding just as timid as the maid.

"Yuki...what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"I...want to ask you something."

"Sure...anything."

Yuki opens her mouth to explain but then closes it, as if trying to think of a better way to explain. She walks around my bed and sits next to me, still biting her lip in thought.

"I...want to start up the night class again" She stuttered.

"What?" I asked, becoming slightly more confused.

"I want to start the night class again. I asked Kaien whether or not I could and he said yes. There's still some details to work out but we'll get it to work. Eventually..."

"Um...if you don't mind me asking...what does this have to do with me?"

"I was going to ask you if...you wanted to be the dorm president. Um, do you want to?"

I bite my lip, laughing a little, "Uh, Yuki...not that I don't appreciate the offer or anything, it's just...I'm due to give birth in less than four weeks. Why would you want me at school then?"

"I thought it'd be better if you were there. You can...control the vampires better than me. People respect you better than me."

I scoff at her compliment, "I find that hard to believe."

"They do. Many vampires think you should be queen..."

"Yuki, please don't get started on that. I don't want to be queen, end of story."

"I wasn't going to question you, I just...needed to know your answer. Do you want to come back to the Academy?"

I look down at my hands, at war with myself on whether or not to go. I don't really want to go but it's probably expected of me. I hate it when I'm put under this kind pressure. It just makes my head hurt even more than it should. I make my decision, and lift my head in Yuki's direction.

"Alright. I'll go back."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Two Weeks

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

* * *

"Ow! Jesus, you punch hard!" Touga yelled, rubbing his shoulder, "That's gonna bruise."

"What? And the kick you gave me in the stomach last week _didn't _bruise?!" I replied sarcastically.

Touga shakes his head and sits down on the bench seat next to us.

"What? You getting to old for this?"

"Anna, you're three years younger than me. Not much difference."

"And yet I have more energy?"

"No. You hate losing and when you win, you never shut up about it."

I poke my tongue out at him, feeling childish, and he flips me the bird in return. I sit down next to him and pull my hair out of it's ponytail. Touga rubs his covered right eye, shaking his head in pain.

"It hurts, huh?" I asked, tracing the scar over my eye.

"Every time I think of her, yeah" Touga replied.

"She hated me, didn't she? Your fiancé? She hated that I stayed with you all the time. She thought I was taking you away from her."

"She didn't hate you. She didn't particularly like the idea of you staying with me but she dealt with it. You were lost and in some pretty deep shit, why wouldn't I help you?"

"You would have left me alone if she asked you. I saw you with her. You loved her more than anything."

"I couldn't save her though..."

"You did what you had too. You gave her a better fate. Death is always a better fate than...that."

Touga looks down at me, watching me trace the scar on my eye.

"How did you get that scar? You never told me."

I bite my lip, remembering that day I got the scar, "It's not a rather pleasant story."

"I have plenty of unpleasant stories, Anna. Some are probably worse than what you're gonna tell me, so shoot."

"I...um...Just so you know, you're actually the only person alive who I've told this story."

"That bad?"

"Yeah. Uh, my...father gave it too me."

"What? But when I first met you, you didn't have a scar."

"I wasn't abused as a child, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then how'd you get it?"

"Well...Remember how I said my dad died because of cancer?"

"Yeah..."

"Well,, I...lied. He actually...turned into a Level E. And when I was fifteen, I was given my first assignment. To...kill my father."

"Shit...you were fifteen? I was nineteen when I got my first assignment. Why'd you get one so early?"

"Uh, how old were Zero and Ichiru when you started teaching them?"

"I took care of them since they were about seven but I didn't start training them till they were about ten."

"I was five when my father started training me."

"What?!"

"Yeah...My brother...rejected the hunter lifestyle. When he was twelve, he didn't want to be trained. So...my father turned to me. I was a fully trained hunter by the age of thirteen. I helped people with their assignments until I finally got my own one."

"Jesus...was he Russian? Random question, it just seems like it."

"Yes, actually he was. He believed in honor and hard work. Dicsipline was drilled into me pretty hard. I had to toughen up real quick, real fast. But...when I went to kill him...I...hesitated. He slashed at my eye and I got the scar. I killed him...eventually."

"That why you got yourself into a whole heap of trouble and I had to step in?"

"Yes. You have a habit of saving my ass, you know that right?"

"I think it's worthwhile."

"Thanks. I never learnt though. I just went back out there and...got myself into more trouble."

Tears well up in my eyes at the memory of my father and I quickly swipe them away. I feel stupid for crying but I can't help it. I loved my father, even with his 'tough love' attitude. I still miss him, even though it's been a good nineteen years since I killed him. His words still stick in my head though. I remember a day when I was twelve and I was having trouble focusing. 'If you hesitate, you're dead, Anna. You cannot hesitate. Vampires are cruel creatures, who possess nothing but raw instinct. You must be quick and clean. And do not pull your blade from their heart until you see their life flash before their eyes.' Ever since his death, I've never hesitated to kill the vampire in front of me. Never.

"I can't replace her. I know that" I sobbed slightly, fighting to keep the tears back.

"Hm?" Touga looks at me confused.

"Your fiancé. Ally...thinks you love me more than anything but I know she's wrong. I can't replace her."

"Anna, I-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to things like this. I would go through guys like you go through ammo. Every single one of them tried to get close. Only one succeeded and now I feel like an idiot because I've fallen for him when I know I'm gonna die."

I bury my head in my hands. I feel like a complete idiot. I shouldn't have told him. I could have avoided this whole mess entirely.

"You're not going to die, Anna. I won't let that happen" Touga said seriously, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I will. If I keep getting myself into this crap" I gasped, furious at myself for letting tears fall.

Yagari pulls my hands away from my face but I look away from him.

"Anna..."

"Don't 'Anna' me. I don't need it. I don't want it either."

Touga sighs and turns my head around, making me look at him.

"Look, after...her...I thought I couldn't love again. My eye aches every time I think of her and it...haunts me every day-"

" 'Never hesitate'. That's what he always said. My dad. _Never hesitate. _Do you know what I did when I had him pinned? I froze. Because when I looked at him...I saw the man who taught me how to kill. Who protected me. Who taught me how to use the very sword that was going to kill him. You wanted to know how I got it, didn't you? _My scar? _Well that's how. I froze and it almost cost me my eye. I've never stopped since. I've never froze. I've never hesitated. Nothing. You got your scar protecting your students...I got mine killing my teacher. The irony is unbelievable, don't you think?"

Touga's hands tighten around my wrists, "Do you think I enjoyed killing the woman I loved?"

"No. I don't think that. I never did. But you don't know pain...like I do. I lost my mother to disease. I lost my brother to a a Pureblood. And my father was killed by me. You want to know pain? Go live my fucked up life and then come talk to me about pain."

I yank my hands back from him and stand from my seat. I try to walk to the door but Touga grabs my arm.

"Why are picking a fight with me?" He yelled, "I won't let you run off again. I won't lose another person I love. Not again!"

"And neither will I!" I screamed, shaking my head and calming myself down, "Touga...I have something to ask you. I need a favor."

"What is it?" Touga sighed, letting go of my arm and sitting back down on the bench.

"I need you to protect Ally. If I die, I need you to protect her for me. She means the world to me, like my own daughter."

"I...don't know, Anna-"

"Please, Touga. Please. I can get down on my knees and beg if you want."

Touga laughs and pulls me into his lap, "Alright. I'll protect her. But I need a favor of you in return."

"Whatever you want. Oh wait, I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

Touga smirks and shakes his head, "I need you to stay safe and make sure I don't have to carry out that promise."

I smile and nod, tracing the outline of the patch that covers his dead eye.

"Could you also not do that? It's really annoying."

"Nope. You used up your favor. No more left."

Touga smiles evilly and starts kissing my neck, "You're gonna pay for that."

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

* * *

I through my bag onto the bed, sunlight flooding the room and making me wince in pain. I'm a fortnight away from giving brith and the pain in my stomach just doesn't seem to want to go away. I walk into the bathroom and lift my shirt to look at my stomach. The size hasn't changed, like Kaien said, but blue veins show up around it, encircling my womb. My skin has turned a shade of purple and I have bruises on my sides. I sigh and pull my shirt back down. I walk out of the bathroom and open the wardrobe to start unpacking my things. A white uniform lies inside, tailored for my lean and muscular build. I pull it out and through it onto the bed, knowing I'll have to get changed into it for class tonight.

There's a knock at the door, "Come in."

Sara Shirabuki enters, long blonde hair and all. I growl escapes my lips, my eyes sharp as daggers at her.

"Hello, Alicia. Long time, no see" She said blankly, her high pitched voice already becoming annoying.

"What do you want, Sara?" I snarled, not I the mood for her little games.

"Congratulations, by the way. I hear you're having twins. A boy and a girl. Thinking of naming one after me?"

"I'll only ask once more, Sara. _What. Do. You. Want?" _

"So hostile. What happened to us being friends?"

She glides across the room and puts a delicate hand to my cheek. I swat it away, hissing at her.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, shoving her away.

"The boy will be quite handsome, I'd imagine. With silver hair, just like his father" She continues her taunting, enjoying my anger, "The girl will be stunning, much like you. She'll probably be just as fierce and protective."

"Sara..." I growled, my hand on Nemesis at my side.

"Oh please, there's no need for that. I just wanted to say hello...that's all."

"Fine. Get out."

"Alright...so angry-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

Sara smiles and walks swiftly out the door. Oh my god Yuki, why would you invite Sara to the Academy? Not good, not good. Jesus, the girl hardly ever thinks with her head.

I abandon my clothes, curious to see who else is at the Academy. Just as I leave the room, I run straight into Takuma. I stumble backwards, but he catches me.

"Oh, jeez. Sorry, I'm so uncoordinated right now" I giggled, steadying myself.

Realization hits me hard. Takuma. He's been missing for god knows how long. And he's here. Now.

"Takuma!" I exclaimed, hugging him instinctively.

He's surprised by my sudden hug but he hugs me back. Takuma was my friend even when I was human, or borderline human really. I pull back, blushing slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh...Yuki asked me to come back, so I did. Sara..."

"Sara? Wait...what did she do to you?"

Takuma looks away, his blonde hair covering his eyes. There's something different about him. He's not the same happy-go-lucky Takuma I knew. He's...changed. Sara has something to do with that, obviously, but...what did she do to him that changed him completely?

"I...can't explain. You'll just have to trust that I'm alrigh-"

"Takuma, if you say you're alright, you're lying. What did she-"

"Ally, leave it be. Just...don't please."

Before I can protest, he's gone, pushing past me and heading towards his room. I sigh and head toward the stairs. Yuki stands at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at me. A shiver runs down my spine. She's still so small. She still looks at me with those sorrowful, worrying eyes. I walk slowly down the stairs, my eyes not shifting from Yuki. As I reach the bottom and begin to walk past her, she finally speaks.

"Do you hate me?" She whispered, only just hearable.

I stop, bowing my head. The question spins in my head, making me slightly sick. I turn to her, her eyes staring straight into mine.

"No, Yuki. I don't hate you. I thought...I though I did but...something made me change my mind. I couldn't hate you, even if I tried. I just...couldn't."

Yuki smiles weakly and lunges at me, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. She frightens me at first but soon I'm hugging her back, feeling for the first time that my friend is back to me.

"I've missed you" She whispered, hugging me tighter, "And Yori. And the headmaster. And...Zero."

Zero. She still loves him. I was right. I guess I knew it all along, but it is a good 'I told you so' moment. The door behind us opens and we separate. Zero enters, and exhausted Maria Kurenai in his arms.

"Oh God, Maria. You shouldn't go out in the day" I exclaimed, placing the back of my hand onto her forehead.

She's burning up. Of course she is Ally, being out in the sun is enough to make a vampire faint. Why am I talking to myself?! I'm not even talking either, I'm just thinking. Oh shut up, you idiot.

"I'll take her, Zero. It's okay" I said, taking her out of Zero's arms.

"Ally...are you alright? You're two weeks away, I don't want you hurting yourself" Zero exclaimed, lifting my shirt to reveal my bruised abdomen.

"I'm fine, my love. Don't worry about me. I'll take Maria to her room, then I'll go lie down, okay?"

Zero sighs and kiss me on the cheek. I turn and leave, heading up the stairs and going into Maria's room.

"I can be such a nuisance" Maria mumbled as I laid her down, small sharp bursts of pain shooting up and down my legs.

I clutch my stomach, feeling rather dizzy, "You're not, Maria. Just a little...too...adventuress."

I almost double over from the pain but I stand up straight, keeping myself steady.

"You're in pain. Maybe you shouldn't have come back" Maria said weakly, her eyes only just staying open.

"I just need to go...lie down. That's all."

I stumble out of Maria's room, the world spinning. I walk into my bedroom and collapse onto the bed. My stomach feels so twisted and stretched that I can hardly breath.

I'm getting closer. My children grow restless. I can hear they're hearts grow stronger by the minute. I can feel myself loving them more by the minute. I love them with all my heart and I know Zero does too. I can taste it in his blood, hear it in his heart. He loves all three of us, more than anything in this world.

I sit up, trying not to cry out from the pain I'm feeling. I stand from the bed and grab my uniform. I head to the bathroom and start undressing myself, feeling disgusting and in need of a shower. The last bit of clothing comes off and I turn on the shower. I stare at myself in the mirror while the water heats up, tracing the blue veins encircling my womb with my eyes. I rub my stomach, hoping the pain will go away. I step into the shower, the warm water hitting my face and running down my body. The pain eventually dies down and I can breathe easily now. I step out of the shower after a few minutes, hair and body soaked. I put my hair into a side braid after tearing a brush through it and blow drying it. I dry myself and slip on the white uniform, resisting the urge to stitch a hood into the jacket like I did my last uniform.

I walk out of the bathroom and throw my dirty clothes onto the bed. I walk to the window and push it open, letting the wind rush in. But another scent comes in with the wind. A scent that's all to familiar to me. Zero's blood. A burning sensation builds in my throat and I feel like I've been stabbed again. My thirst is getting worse.

The door behind me opens and Rima enters the room.

"Hey, the headmaster wants us to write this stupid essay an-Hey are you okay?"

I grip the window seal, trying to stay up straight, "I...I don't know."

"You look like you're in some serious pain. Do you want me to get the headmaster?"

"Um, okay. Get Zero as well. I need to talk to h-"

A massive burst of pain shoots up and down my body, making me collapse. I scream in pain, almost passing out. I hear Rima swear and run out of the room. What's happening to me? I can't move, I'm in so much pain. Then my water breaks. I'm in labor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Violet Eyes

* * *

Zero's P.O.V

* * *

Ally screams in my arms as I carry her through the Association entrance.

"Jesus Christ, I can't breathe" She cried, her nails digging into my arm.

"Hold on, Ally. Just breathe" I replied as calmly as I can, even though I actually feel like I'm on the verge of a panic attack.

"You breathe. You're not the one having contractions that feel like they're ripping you in half-Ahhh!"

Another one of Ally's screams echoes through the halls, the sound bouncing off the walls and making it ten times as loud. Tears fall down her face, making it more difficult for me to keep moving. I hate to see her in pain but it's something I can't stop. I walk into the hospital wing of the Association and Anna runs over, wild-eyed and looking panicked.

"Come on, follow me" She panted, tugging me toward a private room.

I lay Ally down on the bed and the nurses make quick work of her, riping off her uniform and changing her into a hospital robe. Anna begins to push me out of the room but I stop when I'm at the door.

"No, I have to stay with her" I snapped at Anna, becoming overly annoyed.

"Zero, no! I can't have you in here, I need her to focus" Anna explained calmly, "The nurses won't be able to work if you're in here crowding around her."

Ally screams, the sound slicing through the still air. Anna doesn't divert her gaze, staring straight at me.

"Zero, I was with Ally's mother when she gave birth. I know what I'm doing. You have to trust me on this."

I shake my head, still refusing to leave, "I can't leave her. Not like this."

"She'll be fine. Trust me Zero, I won't let anything happen to her or the twins. I promise, now go!"

I look at Ally, screaming in pain, trying to push into the room. I eventually give up, letting Anna push me out and slam the door in my face. I groan, punching the wall beside the door and creating a large crater in it. Fuck, why'd I do that? I should have pushed past her. I guess all I can do now is wait. Even though I want to be in there with her, Anna won't let me so I'll just have to wait. Yagari comes up behind me and tugs me along.

"Come on. You're no good staring at her" He muttered, pulling me into the archives.

I walk over to the desks and sit down, pissed off with myself for letting Anna push me away.

"Don't beat yourself up. Anna knows what she's doing-"

"Yeah, I know. She told me" I snapped.

"She does. Ally's in good hands. She'll be fine. So will the kids."

"I should be there with her, not stuck here."

"Zero, don't worry. Ally's a strong girl, stronger than you think. She can handle it."

I shake my head, ignoring Yagari completely. Yagari sighs and walks to his desk. He pulls a folder off his desk and hands it to me.

"What is it?" I asked, spotting Ally's name on the tab.

"The report on Ally's parents deaths. She wrote a whole account of it" Yagari said, sitting down next to me and lighting a cigarette.

"Ally said she couldn't remember what happened to her."

"She did. Then we wiped it from her memory banks and replaced it with the memory of blood. She remembered she was raped and tortured and turned but she doesn't remember what it felt like. She doesn't remember any if that. One memory we could erase, and that was the memory of Rido's voice."

"Why did you take those memories from her?"

"The things that were done to her...we thought it would be best if they became forgotten."

"Ally would sit in her bedroom at Cross Academy for hours trying to remember what happened. She's be reduced to screams. She'd be screaming her head off, trying to remember."

"Read the report. Then tell me whether or not what we did was wrong."

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

* * *

"Shhhh, breathe sweetie, breathe."

"I can't. I want Zero. I need him" Ally sobbed, squeezing my hand.

"He can't come in, sweetie. I told you. I couldn't let him" I murmured, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a wet piece of cloth.

"Please, please Anna. I need him here. I ne-Ahhhh!"

"Alright. After the first baby's born, I'll get him in, okay?"

"But I need him now."

"Right now, I need you to focus. Zero will be here soon, alright? I promise, sweetie, I promise."

Ally nods, panting and biting her lip in pain. Her fangs pierce her skin, blood escaping the wound.

"Don't bite your lip. You'll only hurt yourself" I muttered, wiping the blood away.

"How long until I have to push?" Ally groaned.

"Not long. Just a few more minutes. You're lucky. Most human mothers are in labor for hours. You've only been here for two hours, at the most."

"It feels like forever. I can't feel anything right now. I just feel pain an-ahhhh! Shit!"

"Not long now, sweetie. Not long at all."

"Ugh God. Remind me to never get pregnant again."

"It's your fault. I can't fix it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wish it wasn't so damn _painful!" _

Ally screamed her last few words, as her last contraction was probably the most painful of them all. Ally's nails dug into my skin, drawing blood from my hand. She clutched the sheets hard, tearing them to shreds. She's in a lot of pain but she had to focus. The twins won't come out safely if she doesn't.

"She's ready" A nurse exclaimed.

"Oh, god" Ally whimpered, biting her lip again.

"Shhh, sweetie. It's okay. Just breathe. Ready?"

"I'd better bloody hope so!"

"Alright. One, Two, Three!"

* * *

Yagrai's P.O.V

* * *

"Jesus Christ..."

Zero's eyes widen as he reads the report on the Kallasar's deaths. I don't blame him. It took me a week before I could read it fully. Alicia went through hell for three days straight. Rido tortured her in every way possible, making her beg for him to stop. It was amazing she was able to escape after all the shit he put her through. Poor girl had seen enough violence for three lifetimes, so we decided to erase it. It was Anna's idea. Ally was on the edge of sanity and only going to her parents graves seemed to calm her down in her fits of rage.

Anna was distraught, grieving the death of her brother and plagued with the possibility of losing her niece as well. She wouldn't listen to anyone but me. Kaien tried to stray her away from the idea but she wouldn't listen. She just turned to me for approval. I gave it to her, of course. I agreed with her reasoning. Ally would have easily slipped into Level E status quite quickly if we hadn't have modified her memories. Kaien didn't like the idea but offered to have her attend Cross Academy. The President saw that as an opportunity and made Ally a spy. Luckily, Ally had a good sense of judgement and refused. Now she has to deal with all this vampire council crap. I wonder how the girl copes. She is stronger than Zero thinks. She probably too strong for her own good.

Zero looks up from the paper, eyes watering slightly, "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Kaien thought it wasn't appropriate to tell Yuki and you. Like I said, some things are best forgotten."

"Then why are you showing me now?"

"Because I decided you should know. Ally can't know. She's been through enough shit in her life, I don't think she needs to have to deal with this. Besides, you two'll have the kids to raise. Maybe she'll finally be able to forget the past."

"I doubt she will. Not with Kaname Kuran on her back all the time. She'll have a hard time forgetting what Rido did to her when she's got his nephew ordering her around."

"Right now, he's not ordering anyone around. He's hiding from his crimes. He won't be punished, of course but still. She won't see him for a while."

"What happened to her friends? The ones that tortured her?"

"Lysa and Micheal? They've gone underground. No ones heard from them in a long time. And her ex, Aiden, well...you saw what she did to him. Served him right. He was a right bastard. Anna smacked him around after Ally left Australia. He was telling some pretty dirty stories about her and Anna wasn't the least bit amused."

"You hear any if those stories?"

"A couple. I punched the guy that told me."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I've known Ally since she was twelve. She shot me the first time we met. It hurt but it was worth it to see Anna smack her over the head."

"Hah, why'd she shoot you?"

"Don't know. She never told me."

"Huh...How long have you been with Anna?"

I shrug, "Couple of years. Anna...was one of those women that jumps from man to man. She seemed to...stop at me."

"You love her back?"

"How'd you get 'She loves me' from that?"

"I've picked up a few skills thanks to Ally. Now, answer the question."

"I...don't really know. I'd do anything for her but...I can't stop thinking about _her. _My...fiancé."

"Oh. That...woman."

"I loved her more than anything and I had to kill her. I don't want to have to deal with that shit again."

"Anna's more than capable of taking care of herself. I don't think she's gonna get bitten any time soon."

"Yeah but...some times I think she will. She's more damaged than you'd think. She puts on a brave face but underneath, she's just as scared as the rest of us."

"How? What happened to her?"

"I...can't say. Anna would kill me if I told you."

"I won't tell her I know. I swear."

"I...ugh, fine. She...had to kill her own father."

"What?!"

"That's how she got that scar. She was _fifteen. _It was her first assignment. She had to kill the very man that trained her."

"Shit..."

"Yeah. She got herself into some trouble afterwards. I found her and got her out of it before her brother came and took her away. I didn't hear from her again until she was about seventeen."

"I remember. She was staying with us. With Ichiru, my parents and I."

"Yeah. She...felt responsible for the deaths of your parents. She thought that if she'd been there, she could have protected you and your brother and saved your parents. She got herself into trouble again and this time, her brother wasn't there to help her. I got her back on her feet and she...fell for me."

"Hm, alright. What happened when her brother died?"

"Like I said, she was distraught. She would only listen to me and no one else."

"And that's when you started to fall for her."

"What? I thought I told you already. I don't know if I love her or not."

"Sure, dude. Whatever you say."

I give Zero a death stare but he just laughs. Anna appears from behind the book cases, her eyes red from lack of sleep. Shit, I hope she didn't hear that conversation.

"Zero, come on. Ally wants you" She gasped, exhausted.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed in there with her" Zero said, being an annoying little shit again.

"I promised her I would get you after the first baby was born. Now unless you don't want to meet your daughter and watch the birth of your son, I suggest you get up off your ass and come with me."

Zero stops breathing for a couple of seconds, "Ravenna's born?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Zero almost trips over his chair as he follows Anna out of the archives, toward the hospital wing. I laugh. He's gonna be a good father.

* * *

Zero's P.O.V

* * *

Ravenna stops crying as she's put into my arms. She stares up at me, with my violet eyes. She giggles at me, her laugh high pitched. I smile at my daughter, picking the similarities between her and me. Ally screams behind me and Ravenna starts to cry again. I lay her back down in her cradle and turn to Ally. I grab her hand and kiss her on the forehead.

"Bastard...You got to...hold her first" She panted, before crying out in pain again.

"I'll let you hold Nathaniel first. You'll hold Ren second."

"Ren? You've got a nickname for her already?"

"Yep. Now, come on. You're alright, just focus."

"I can't..."

"You can. I know you're tired but you have to do this."

Ally whimpers and squeezes my hand, almost crushing it with her increased strength. Her screams echo the room for the next few minutes until Nathaniel's first cries are heard. Ally sits back, sobbing.

"Never...again. Oh, God" She whimpered, her pale violet eyes red and tired.

"Sweetie, you did better than your mother. She literally punched me full force in the face" Anna chuckled, standing and walking over to Nathaniel.

"I've got dibs on holding Nate first" Ally said.

"Nate? You giving nicknames as well" I asked, smiling at her.

"Piss off. I can do what I want" She replied, pulling me down to her and kissing me.

I kiss her back, running my fingers through her damp hair. She pulls away just as Anna comes over, Nate wrapped in a blanket in her arms. She gently places him in Ally's arms, being as careful as possible. Ally smiles at our son, kissing him on the forehead and swaying him slightly from side to side.

"Well aren't you a little cutie?" She cooed, turning her head to look at me, "He looks like you."

"Has your eyes."

"My old eyes. My human eyes."

"You ever gonna let me have a hold?"

"Hm, maybe. If you get Ren over here, I will. But only because I'm nice."

I laugh and stand from the bed, turning to Ren's cradle. Ren giggles at the sight of me, her violet eyes sparkling in the light. I lift her out of the cradle, her small body lightweight in my arms and turn back to Ally.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

* * *

Nate stares up at me with my old baby blue eyes. I can't get enough of him. I didn't think I'd love someone as much as I love my children but I do. Zero sits down next to me, a giggling Ren in his arms. She's a squirmy little child, trying to untangle herself from the tightly wrapped blanket encasing her. Zero is just like me, unable to get enough of his daughter.

"Can I hold her now?" I asked, smiling at Zero's protectiveness.

"Maybe. You never know. I can be nice when I feel like it" Zero replied, giving me a cheeky smile.

"I love them...so much. I feel like I should be arrested for loving them this much."

"You're a mother. It's expected of you."

"What about you, Mr 'I'm gonna kill anyone who tries to take my little girl off me'?"

"Oh, ha ha. Give me a few more minutes please."

"Oh God...has she made you soft?"

"No...not really...kinda..."

"Oh man, even I can't do that. She's gonna be spoiled now."

"Why?"

"Because she's gonna give you puppy dog eyes whenever I don't give her something, begging you to give her what she wants. And you'll give in. I used to do it, I know the tricks."

"Hm...What's her middle name gonna be?"

"Yuki..."

"What?"

I shrug, "I thought it'd be okay. You can change it if you want but I like it."

"You miss her too?"

"Of course. I...couldn't hate her. She was my friend. It just wasn't possible for me to hate her."

Zero sighs and caresses Ren's cheek, "Nate's middle name?"

"Um...I thought maybe...Ichiru...if that was okay..."

"Huh. I half expected you to use your fathers name."

"No. My mum and dad made it perfectly clear to not name my children after them. They kind of hated their names. Is it okay? I just thought...since he was your brother and all..."

"It's alright. I like it. It's just too bad Ichiru isn't here to see them."

"He is here. He's a part of you now. He'll always be with you."

"Huh, that's what Maria said."

I give him a weak smile and lean my head against his shoulder. We're a family. I don't know how long this peace will last but for now, I just want to enjoy the moment.

* * *

**Now all I can think is, nawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I had Ed Sheeran stuck in my head the whole time I was writing this, so it was kinda lovey dovey. I don't care, I feel really happy now. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or later since I'm really tired. Thank you late night training. Sorry about the rambling. Review and tell me what you think. Thx :):):):):):)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Queen by Request

* * *

One month has passed and my children have grown significantly. They are the size of one year olds now. Kaien says they're growth rate has slowed now, to the point where they will grow at a human rate. There has been no word of Kaname, no signs of him anyway. No matter how much we search, we cannot find him. He's become invisible. A ghost. A phantom. It doesn't worry me too much but a small hint of fear still resides inside me. Zero isn't worried. He's too busy caring for Ravenna and Nathaniel and so am I. I go back to Cross Academy today, leaving the twins with Anna and Yagari.

Zero kisses my bare shoulder, making me shiver with pleasure. I haven't had any form of sexual activity in the last five or so months, so last night was heaven for me. I turn over and face him, his violet eyes more enchanting than ever.

"Do we have to go to school today?" He groaned, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him, "We can just stay here...in bed...all day."

"We couldn't even if we tried. Ren and Nate would be screaming for us" I murmured, "Besides, last night was...a slice of heaven."

"Why can't we top it right now?" Zero growled seductively, kissing my neck and sliding his hands up and down my sides.

A cry echoes into our room and I reluctantly pull away from him.

"That's why. Come on, get dressed. Yuki and Rima have already unpacked my things back the the Academy. I don't have to unpack anything, thank God."

"Ren and Nate aren't going to like being away from us for so long."

"It's only a week at a time. Kaien promised to let us off whenever we felt like seeing them too."

"If that's the case, I'll see them everyday."

I sigh and slip on my underwear and bra. Zero comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Why do we have to stay at school?" He groaned, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You don't have to. I do. Yuki has appointed me as Pureblood Queen until further notice and me being at the Academy will earn Yuki support. She needs it right now. Kaname must be caught."

"What about those two other Nobles. Kain and Ruka?"

"No one's heard from them in a long time. We can only assume-"

"Nothing."

Another cry echoes through the mansion and Zero let's me go. He gets dressed into track pants and a t-shirt before heading off toward Ren and Nate's room. I stand in front of the mirror, staring at my slim body. The scars of Rido's torture still show, most scars centered around my shoulders and my thighs. Rape was the most frequent torture he used, constantly opening old wounds every time he pounded me. I screamed and cried as loud as I could but no one heard me. In the end, only I could save myself. I pull on a pair of pajama shorts and a hoodie and leave the room, heading toward the twins room.

The light shines through the door, illuminating the dark hallway. Zero leans over the twins crib, settling them down.

"Do you two think sleep is for the weak or something?" Zero chuckled, lifting Nate out of the crib.

Nate has dark brown hair like me and his eyes are the same baby blue mine used to be but that's where our similarities stop. He's so much like Zero. You can tell they're father and son.

I walk up to the crib and lift Ren out of it, sitting down cross-legged on the soft carpet. She squirms under my grip and giggles, playing with my long hair. Ren's silver hair reaches just past her tiny shoulders, since Zero and I haven't been bothered to cut it. I smile at her, sitting her in my lap. She creates knots in my hair and giggles loudly. I shake my head.

"You're so cheeky, my little Ravenna" I chuckled, cupping her small cheeks with my hands.

She smiles and shakes her head, making me let go of her face. She rolls around in my lap, fidgeting and laughing like a normal child. Zero sits down in front of us, Nate in his arms. Nate crawls into my lap and wrestles with Ren, their high-pitched giggling filling the room. I pull Ren away from her brother, sitting her back down in my lap.

Zero smiles at us, "My girls..."

I smile back and start braiding my daughter's beautiful thick silver hair. She fidgets as I do, trying to squirm away and fight with her twin. Nate grows tired of her game and crawls back to Zero. A maid knocks on the door and enters the room, head bowed.

"My Queen, a man is at the door. He says he has a letter for you" She said timidly.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around the room for a clock.

"Two a.m, your Highness."

I sigh and quickly finish Ren's intricate braid. I let her run away, falling into her father's lap and giggling as Zero lifts her into the air and plays with her. I stand and follow the maid out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. A tall man with jet black hair, wearing a trench coat and jeans, stands at my door with a white envelope in his hand.

"I'm sorry for the inappropriate hour but I was told to deliver this message immediately" He said, handing me the envelope.

"It's alright. I was up anyway. Who's it from, may I ask?"

"You'll see."

And without another word, the man turns and disappears into the night. I step out into the cold, searching the pitch black for him but it's useless. He's gone. I walk back into the house and close the door behind me. I stare at the envelope, wondering who it could be from. The faint smell of blood clings the the paper, making me anxious. I tear it open, pulling out the letter inside. I unfold it and read it silently to myself.

_To my old friend,_

_I know you haven't seen me in over a year but I need help. And you're the only person who can save me._ _Sara Shirabuki holds me captive. She said she wanted information, information about you. I didn't know anything about who you really were or how your parents really died back then, so the questions she asked went unanswered because I didn't know the answers. She tortured me, along with many others. A man named Takuma convinced Sara to save me, for a price. I'm what vampire hunters call a Level E now. Not fully, of course but not far off it. I feel trapped, Ally. I need your help. Free me. Sara plans to kill you and take over the throne, but she'll use me to do it. I know I write this on short notice and I know you have children to care for now but I need you. Please help me._

_Sophie_

I'm shivering by the time I finish the letter. No. It can't be. Sophie was my best friend back home and now she's cursed because of me. I scrunch the letter in disgust, hating myself and Sara. The bitch had the nerve to destroy my friends life. I'll kill her for this. I'll destory her.

"Ally, the kids are asleep, so you want to go back to-Ally what's wrong?"

Zero walks down the stairs and makes me look him in the eyes.

"I...I...shit!" I whimpered, "Just...read it."

Zero takes the scrunched up letter from my hand and quickly reads it.

"Ally-"

"I need to save her. She was my best friend back home. I won't abandon her. I can't-"

"Ally, stop. You're grief clouds your judgement. You can't take on Sara, she's too powerful. I won't let you get yourself killed. Think, for my sake. For Nate and Ren's sake."

"I can't leave her..."

"You won't. You will save her eventually-"

"She doesn't have time, Zero. Sara won't give her blood. Sophie's not like you, she doesn't feed off a Pureblood all the time and so her sanity is dropping quickly."

"I know but we can't help her. Not yet."

"NO! I WON'T ABANDON HER! I WON'T! I CAN'T..."

I'm reduced to tears as I fall into Zero's arms. He picks me up and carries me to our room, kissing every tear away. He lays down on the bed, me in his arms.

"We'll save her, Ally. We're not abandoning her, we just need time."

"Time, Sophie doesn't have."

"Ally, don't worry. We just need time to make a plan. Get some sleep, God knows we need it."

Ren cries out for her father, her screams echoing through the mansion. Zero sighs and kisses me on the forehead.

"I'll be back" He whispered, before leaving me to answer his daughters cries.

I shiver under the covers, reasoning myself to sleep.

* * *

Ren fidgets with the hem of her black dress, "But Mummy! I don't want to wear a dress!"

Ren and Nate know very well how to speak, but I can't use complicated words when talking to them or I just confuse them. Zero always gives in to Ravenna's pleas, since she can wrap him around her little finger but I'm a little tougher to crack.

"You can get changed later, sweetie. Come on, we've gotta go."

I pick Ren up, grab her bag and carry her out the door.

"Mummy, I don't wanna go. I want to stay with you and Daddy..."

"I know, sweetie. But we've got things to do. Besides, we'll see you and Nate whenever we get the chance and we get weekends here, okay?"

"Hmmm...Nate doesn't want you to go either..."

"I know sweetie, I know. Anna isn't so bad. She's quite cool, actually. She loves you too. And Nate."

"What about Mr Yagari? He scares me..."

"Scares me too. He's alright though."

"Nate wants the see his eye."

"The covered one? I think only Anna's seen that."

Ren giggles a little and we walk out the front door. A black limo sits on standby out front, Zero stands in front of it, waiting for us.

"Were you tormenting your mother again?" Zero said cheekily to Ren, taking her from my arms and putting her into the car.

Ren giggles as she's strapped in her car seat. Zero let's me in the car first before getting in after me. Ren and Nate torment each other, while I try to sleep on Zero's shoulder.

"God, that sun stings" I groaned, holding a hand up to block the sun seeping in through the windows.

The tinted windows don't do shit against the sun.

"I know. You get to sleep when we get to school. Lucky..."

"Not really. Got stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Some stupid essay. I might leave it be actually. I've had enough of exams."

"Hm..."

I feel exhausted and sleep-deprived. I wish the twins would lend me some of their energy. I could use it right now, I really could. We reach the Association within an hour and by that time, I'm almost half-asleep. I unstrap the twins and pull them out of the car.

"Hey Mum, when will you be back?" Nate asked, looking at me with those blue soulful eyes.

"In a few days. I'm not sure when the headmaster will let your father and I out."

I pick him up and he rests his head on my shoulder as I carry him through the Association entrance, Zero walking in front with Ren.

"Why can't I have Ren's blood?" He complained.

I sigh. Nate is a Pureblood, just like me. His sister is the one person he loves right now, so only her blood can fully satisfy him. Nate doesn't know the damage he could do to her if he bit her. He doesn't know he could turn his sister into a Level E. He hardly even understands what a Level E is.

"You know why. You're different. You're a Pureblood, just like me. Your sister is a vampire hunter, or at least she will be. If you bite her, she'll turn into a Level E. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes...the hunters find her and...kill her..."

"You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"No...but-"

"But nothing. You can settle for the blood tablets, okay?"

"But you get Dad's blood even though he's a hunter."

"You know what you're father is. You can smell it, can't you?"

"He's...a Level D. He drinks your blood. I can smell it at night."

"I thought you might. Okay, no biting your sister, Anna or Yagari. Especially not Yagari. He might just shoot you."

"He wouldn't-"

"He would, sweetie. He definitely would. No biting anyone."

"What about you?"

"Me? I don't know, maybe."

"Please...I'm hungry..."

"Hm, fine. Not too much though."

I feel Nate's tiny fangs pierce my skin. It's not as painful as Zero's bites but there is still a small hint of pain there. It doesn't take long for him to stop, since he doesn't need much blood at all. He licks the bite wounds, healing them.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked him, wiping the blood off his mouth as we walk to the archives.

Nate nods and smiles at me, his little fangs sticking out. I smile back and kiss him on the forehead. We enter the archives and find Anna, sifting through endless amounts of documents.

"Hey. Thank God, I thought I was gonna die organizing this cr-"

Zero and I give Anna a cold stare before she can finish the sentence.

"Oh right, little kids. Sorry" Anna apologized, before pulling Nate from my arms.

Zero sits Ren on a desk and she starts to fidget with her dress again, almost shredding the hem.

"Where's Yagari?" I asked, pulling Sophie's letter from my pocket.

"Business with Kaien. Why? What's wrong?"

I hand her the letter, "You should read this. Show it to Yagari and Kaien, they'll want to see it."

Anna nods, "Okay...what's so bad about it?"

"You'll see."

I kiss Nate goodbye on the cheek and do the same to Ren. Ren whines, wrapping her little arms around my neck and refusing to let go.

"No, no, no, don't leave Mummy. Don't leave!" She complained, beginning to cry.

"I have to. Come on, sweetie. Let go."

Ren reluctantly let's me go, only to try the same thing with Zero. Zero doesn't say anything. He just pries her little arms away from his neck and kisses her forehead, before turning and walking away with me.

"God, they make it hard" He mumbled, running a hand through his silver hair.

"What? The twins? Of course they do. That's why they're so adorable. They meant to make it hard for us."

Zero laughs and puts an arm around me. We walk back to the car and get in, the car headed for Cross Academy now. I dread going back to that bloody school but it can't be avoided. Yuki needs the support of the Nobles and if I don't agree with her, than it was a wasted effort for her to reinstate the Night Class. Zero doesn't want to stay there as well, but Kaien insists. It bugs him, I know, but Kaien is annoying as it is. I don't want to have to deal with a pissed off Kaien. It only takes about ten minutes to get to the Academy, even though I wish it took longer. Yuki waits at the gate, along with Kaien and Yagari.

"Hey, welcome back!" Yuki squealed as Zero and I get out of the car.

Zero gives her a cold stare but I'm slightly more welcoming.

"Uh...thanks? Look, I am really tired and I need some serious sleep, so could we get this over with quickly?"

"But-" Kaien begins to protest but Yagari stops him.

"Let them be. They don't need to hear your random rambling right now."

I nod at Yagari in thanks and kiss Zero goodbye.

"See you later, okay?"

Zero nods and I walk off with Yuki toward the Moon dorm.

"Please tell me nothing important has happened while I was gone" I said, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Not really. It's been pretty boring actually. There's been no sign of...Kaname..."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't heard anything either."

"How are the twins?"

"Good. Ravenna knows how to get what she wants, especially with Zero. Nathaniel is so much like Zero, it's crazy. Minus the blue eyes and brown hair."

"How is he? Zero."

"Alright. He loves the twins so much, I've never seen him this happy..."

"But...?"

"I don't know. I can ever tell with him."

Yuki looks at her feet, blushing. I know she took his blood that day. The day the twins were born. I could smell Zero's blood for a reason. I just had to put the pieces together.

We walk into the Moon dorm, turning the heads of everyone inside. I ignore them all and go up to my room. I walk inside to find Sara Shirabuki staring right at me.

"You're back. I was wondering when you would be game enough to show your face here again" She chimed, her high-pitched, sarcastic tone of voice pissing me off.

I grab her by the throat and slam her into the nearest wall. My nails dig into her neck, making her bleed.

"Where is she?!" I snapped, my hand tightening around her throat.

"I don't know who you're talking about" Sara gasped in reply, grabbing my wrist wi both hands and trying to yank me off.

I yank her by her stupid blonde hair to the ground and punch her hard in the nose. Another hand goes around her throat and I lift her into the air.

"You know damn well who!" I yelled, throwing her to the other side of the room.

She slams into the wall, making a crater in it. She stumbles to her feet, both of her high heels snapped.

"Oh, you mean your little friend Sophie. She's in a place where you couldn't possibly find her without me."

She lunges at me, knocking me to the ground. She pins me to the ground but I flip her on her back and do the same to her.

"You little-"

"You can't kill me. I'm her only chance at salvation. Why would you waste my blood?"

My hands tighten around her wrists, "I'm not going to kill you. You're going to bring Sophie back. You're going to save her. _Then, _I'm going to kill you."

"That's no way to negotiate with the woman who can save your friends life."

"Shut up-"

"No. I'll give her back to you...when I feel like it. And there's nothing you can do...to stop me."

Sara shoves me off her and punches me hard in the jaw. She grabs my by the chin and makes me look her in the eye.

"You will obey. There's nothing you can do, except...wait patiently. Like a good little girl."

Sara lets me go, before kneeing me in the stomach and kicking my rib cage. I feel a few ribs crack and I wince in pain.

"Good girl."

Sara leaves the room and I stumble to my feet. I hate her. I don't want her at this Academy anymore. I lean up against the bed post, clutching my probably bruised stomach. Sophie, I'm sorry. But you'll have to wait for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Double Edged Sword

* * *

"Ow, be gentle..."

"Stop whining and let me do my job" Kaien sighed, doing his best to put my ribs back in place.

"You're job is to be the bloody headmaster of this school-OW! Jesus, are you trying to kill me?"

"He might be you, never know" Yagari chuckled, watching in amusement, "Can't believe you let that little blonde beat you up."

"You wanna go try and pick a fight with a Pureblood?!" I snapped, biting my lip to stop myself from crying out.

Yagari shrugs and Kaien tapes up the last broken rib. I pull my shirt down and slip my hoodie back on.

"How are the twins?" I asked, pulling my braid to one side and pulling my hood up.

"Pretty good. Anna's keeping them entertained. Your boy wanted to see my dead eye" Yagari chuckled, putting a hand up to his covered eye.

"Yeah, Ren said he wanted to see it. Sorry."

"It's alright. He's a kid, he's no different than Zero."

"Hm...Did Anna give you that letter?"

"Yes. Ally-"

"I know. I know. I can't do anything right now. That's what Sara and I were fighting about. I can't do anything, since Sara is the only thing that can save Sophie..."

"Yeah...look Ally, we've got enough problems as it is. You're on your own for this one."

"I know...sorry to bother you then. I've gotta go to class. Bye."

I leave the headmasters office in a rush, not wanting to discuss my best friend anymore. The fact that Sara can manipulate me like this, annoys me and just makes me hate her even more. I rush back to the Moon dorm and into my room. The wall has been patched up, thank God. I pull my uniform out of the wardrobe and quickly get changed, being careful not to ruin my fixed up ribs. I quickly cover my bruised face with foundation and leave my room. As I walk down the stairs, every vampire bowing in my presence.

"Your Highness" They all said in unison, sending a slight shiver down my spine.

"Sorry if I was late. I had business to attend to."

"It's alright, your Highness. We would have waited for you, nonetheless" A female student stated, before bowing and stepping away from me.

I turn to Hanabusa, who walked down the stairs with me.

"They always like this?" I asked him.

"Pretty much."

I groan and walk to the door, followed by the whole Night class. Yuki walks beside me, making me feel slightly better.

"Are you alright? We could hear you fighting with Sara from downstairs."

"I'm alright. Just a few bruises, that's all."

"But-"

"I'm fine, Yuki. You don't have to worry about me, so stop it."

"Sara is a student at this Academy. You can't just go around beating up people you don't like!"

"I don't attack people just because it's fun, Yuki. If you think that about me, you don't know me at all."

"But you-"

"You know nothing, Yuki. Stop meddling in affairs that don't concern you!"

"Anything that-"

"_It's none of your business Yuki! Now stop trying to fix things that you can't possibly fix!"_

At that, Yuki falls silent. I walk ahead of her, agitated and pissed off. I hate how she sticks her nose into everything. Yuki thinks she can fix all the worlds problems but she can't even solve her own problems. Sophie isn't any of her concern. I push past the front gate and run into the thick forest surrounding the school. I can't deal with this bullshit. I want out. I want to leave this god-forsaken place and never come back. But thanks to Yuki, I can't. I'm bound to this place, like a priest to religion.

I run through the forest until my legs cannot carry me anymore. I collapse onto the ground, dirt covering my crisp white uniform. I need to get away, far away. I can't stay here, not now, not ever. I can hear voices getting closer to me, so I quickly jump to my feet and haul myself up the nearest tree. I keep myself out of sight, holding my breath.

"Why have you called me here?"

I can see Zero and Kaito through the leaves, making me even more nervous.

"There's something you need to hear" Kaito replied.

"Which is?"

"You'll find out."

Yuki appears from nowhere, just like she usually does. Oh God, she followed me, didn't she?

"What are you doing here?" Kaito snapped at her, making her jump.

"I was following Ally...she ran this way after I upset her. I wanted to apologize but..."

"We didn't see her" Zero said lazily.

"Hey, they're here" Kaito announced.

My head swivels around to see Yagari, along with people from the Association approaching. Great, more people spot me and kill me for snooping.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Yagari walks calmly toward them, which doesn't really fit, seeing the battalion of hunters assembled behind him.

"What's your business with me?" Zero snapped, "You've taken me to the most remote place in the school. And with them here..."

"Some things aren't meant to be said at the Association."

Yuki stands between Yagari and Zero, "Hey...What are you planning to do with Zero?"

Zero shakes his head and pushes Yuki out of the way, "This isn't your concern. Leave, don't worry about me."

"It's okay, Zero" Yagari interuppted, "I think she needs to hear this. We just didn't want the Association President to hear what we have to say. We're different from him. We want Kaname Kuran to act freely and kill all Purebloods."

Yuki flinches, "If you're asking me to try and convince my father that what you say is right, you are sorely mistaken."

"We aren't. It's your choice. If you don't interfere, and Kaname Kuran kills all Purebloods, our wish will have been fulfilled. If you do interfere, you'll have trouble-"

"So you want war then?" I called out.

All heads turn upwards, searching the trees for me.

"Who's hiding up there?" Yagari yelled, squinting up at the trees.

"You didn't answer my question."

I jump down, landing on my feet.

"Of course" Yagari groaned.

"Answer my question. Is it war you want?"

"Ally-"

"If Kaname succeeds and kills all Purebloods, there'll be a scramble for power. The Noble families will fight amongst themselves, starting a full-scale war. Humans would, no doubt, get caught in the crossfire. And since you sat by and did nothing, you'd be responsible for countless amounts of deaths. Human, vampire and hunter alike. So I'll ask again. Is it _war _you want?"

Yagari gives me a cold stare, but answers. "No..."

"Then don't start one by making shitty desicions!"

"The problems Purebloods cause-"

"What? Purebloods like me or Yuki? Like Nate? I won't sit by and watch that maniac murder my son!"

"He won't. Ally, think. I wouldn't-"

I shove Yagari out of the way and storm away. No, no, no, this can't be happening. Everything is falling to pieces. There's no trust. I can't trust anyone, no one. Someone snatches my hand but I yank it back, only to be put into a headlock straight after. I struggle against whoever it is but they've got a firm grip on me. In a fit of rage, my black tentacles burst out of the ground, knocking my attacker back. I stumble forward and let them disappear. Kaito kneels behind them, with a bleeding and broken nose. The blood begins to make me dizzy, so I scramble to my feet and run away as fast as I can. My throat burns and my vision begins to blur. I stumble, crashing into one of the pillars and falling to the ground.

"Shit!" I gasped, picking myself up and running toward the dorm.

"Ally, wait!"

I can hear Zero calling for me but I don't listen. I need to be alone. I need time to think. That's all. I feel like I'm going insane. I need space. I need room to breathe.

Just as I reach the dorm gates, Zero grabs me from behind and pulls me close.

"No! Let me go! Leave me be!" I screamed, struggling against him.

"Ally, what are you doing? Why are you fighting me?!" Zero asked, holding me still.

"I need to think. I need space. Give me time, give me space. Dead or Alive? Alive or Dead?"

"Ally, calm down. You're losing your mind. Calm down, or you'll go insane."

"I can't do this...I can't deal with this Zero...why can't things be as they were?"

I slump in Zero's arms, shuddering and sobbing violently.

"Calm down. Shhh, quiet down. I'll get you through this, I will."

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know..."

"It's her...my sister. She's trying to come out. She's trying to take control. I don't know what she wants."

"That woman...she's taking you from me."

"I don't know...she isn't talking to me. I try to get her talk but she isn't there."

"Who said I wasn't here?"

My sister appears before me, sending shivers down my spine.

"Sister..." I whimpered.

"Let me through. You don't need to know my reasons-"

"I think I deserve to know why you're trying to take over my body!"

"No, you don't. I shouldn't even hear questions from you. Where is the loyalty? Where is the trust?"

"Trust? Ha ha...that's why I couldn't stop think about it. Stop..."

"No. I will not-"

"Tell me why you want my body!"

"I thought you were my sister. I thought you would help me-"

"I won't let you use my body. Whatever you're doing, it's not right. I know it. I can feel it."

"You know nothing, _sister!" _

She speaks the last word with bitter hate, her eyes hot with fury. She disappears and I'm left confused.

"What was that?" Zero asked, still holding me still.

"She's angry. Something's not right with her. I can feel it. She put those thoughts in my head. She's the reason I ran away. She needed me isolated and afraid, so she could take over and control me."

Zero picks me up and carries me through the gate. He takes me to my room and lays me down on my bed. I curl up into a ball, letting my mind wander.

"Do you want me to stay?" Zero whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"No...it's okay. I should be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just...need some sleep."

Zero nods and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I close my eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Blood. It's everywhere, on my tattered clothes, in my hair, on my face. The smell makes me sick but it won't go away. My whole body aches, my head pounds and my legs have gone numb.

"Do you remember what he did to you?" The Hooded Woman appears before me, a low growl escaping my throat, "Do you remember what it felt like?"

"No...I know...what he did...I don't remember what it felt like...I don't want to remember..."

"You do. The hunters took those memories from you, because they decided it was too much for you. I think you can handle it..."

"No...I don't want them. I don't care what they took from me...they can keep those memories, I want them gone!"

"Awww, sister...you honestly think they were gone forever? Those memories are buried in your mind. You can see them but you can't quite touch them..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want the anger that you've built inside you for so long to...come out.."

"No!"

My eyes snap open. My head pounds and my heart is thundering in my chest, but at least I'm out of that nightmare. I know the hunters took something from me. I know they concealed my memories of those three days. I don't care, I'm glad they did. I'm not haunted every second, of every day, like I was when I was with the hunters. I can actually live. There's a knock at my door and Yuki peeks her head around the door.

"Hey...Zero said you weren't feeling well, so he took you back here."

I shake my head, trying to shock myself awake, "I'm alright, just...I don't know what happened...actually..."

"Well, if it isn't too much to ask, could you come help us for a second?"

"What do you need?"

"Umm...it's kind of hard to explain. Just come with me."

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and follow Yuki out the door. She takes me downstairs, where Aidou, Senri and Rima have all gathered around something.

"And this explains everything" I said sarcastically as Yuki and I join the circle.

A jar of blood tablets sits on the floor in front of us.

"They're blood tablets. What's wrong with them?" I asked, still puzzled as to what's wrong.

"They're the new blood tablets. Akatsaki told me to investigate them" Hanabusa explained.

"You've made contact with Kain? Where is he?"

"I don't know. He ran off before I could ask anymore questions."

I kneel down and open the jar, taking one pill from it. It doesn't look any different but looks can be deceiving. I put it in my mouth and let it dissolve. It tastes better than the usual blood tablets but there's something else hidden in there. Then I realize what it is. Sara's blood. I run back upstairs, into my room, and into the bathroom. I cough the remainder of the tablet up, then spend the next ten minutes vomiting whatever dissolved parts seeped down my throat. That sneaky bitch. She knows full well how dangerous our blood can be and yet she put it in the blood tablets. I'd kill her if she wasn't Sophie's master.

"What was that about?!" Hanabusa exclaimed, staring at me as I leave the bathroom.

"That had Sara's blood in it. It's faint but it's there."

Yuki gasps, "Our blood is dangerous. Why would she do that?"

"You should ask her that" I coughed, the faint taste of the tablet sticking to the roof of my mouth.

"I will!"

Yuki storms out of the room, head held high like some noble politician. I shake my head and follow her.

"Kaname killed the last two Purebloods. Sara is next. I will protect her but I want to know why she's making tablets with her blood" Yuki exclaimed, barging into Sara's room.

"Yuki, wai-"

I freeze at the door. Sophie stands at Sara's side, her tall, slender form upright and stiff. She looks at me with her emerald green eyes, begging me to save her.

"Sophie" I gasped, stepping forward, only to be stopped by Takuma.

"Such a pleasant surprise. I thought you might like seeing your friend, Alicia."

"You monster! Let her go!"

"I don't think so. Sophie is a fine servant and I'm not giving her up that easily."

"I'm sorry, Ally" Sophie whimpered, "Listen to watch she says. You can't save me, not yet."

"Since you rudely barged into my room, can I ask why you did so?"

Yuki steps forward, "I want to know why you're using your own blood to manufacture the blood tablets. You know how dangerous our blood is!"

"Why wouldn't I want to share the power us Purebloods have?"

"You know damn well why!" I yelled, "It'll drive them insane!"

"Leave it be...or...I will kill your beloved friend."

Sara reaches up and grabs Sophie by the neck, yanking her down. She smiles evilly.

"All I need is one simple snap and your friend is no more. Protect me against Kaname Kuran and I will let the blood tablets go, or I will kill her. Your choice..."

I growl at her, then bow my head in defeat. I laugh coldly, "It's a double edged sword, isn't it? If I agree, Kaname will most likely kill me to get to you. If I don't, Sophie dies. Ugh, I'll protect you. But I expect Sophie to be released after my service, understood?"

Sara's smile widens, "Of course, Lady Alicia. She will be in good hands."

Sara lets go of Sophie and gestures for Takuma to stand down. I bow and turn on my heel, leaving the room as fast as I can. I bolt down the stairs, wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

"That's it, sister. Let your anger consume you. Let it become you..."

The Hooded Woman teases me, tormenting me through her ghostly form.

"Go away..." I growled, my hand hovering over Nemesis.

She laughs at my agitation, so I retaliate, pulling out Nemesis and slicing her in half. Her ghost disperses like mist, evaporating from the air.

My breathing becomes shaky and the pain in my head worsens.

"You can try to ignore me, sister but you cannot defeat me-"

"What do you want with me?!"

"Your anger. Your pain. Your fight."

"You're making no sense..."

"I don't have to. In time...you will understand my actions."

Her presence fades and I can hardly breathe. She isn't right. Whatever she's planning, nothing good will come of it.

The Association is no longer safe. Not while my sister is out for blood.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Lies and Secrets

* * *

"Get Ravenna and Nathaniel out of the Association. Now."

Zero gives me a confused look, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Zero, you just going to have to trust me on this. The Association isn't safe anymore, not for them at least."

"Ally, why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"_Trust me, Zero. _Please...just...trust me."

Zero opens his mouth to protest but decides against it and agrees.

"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Same here. Finish whatever business you have with the President and leave quickly. Take Anna and the twins home."

"What about Yagari?"

"He can handle himself."

"What about you? You're jumpy as hell, Ally."

"I'm...fine. Just go...alright?"

Zero pulls me close and kisses me, making it harder for me to pull away. Thankfully, Zero does it for me. He let's go of me and walks away.

I wonder if he knows. If he knows that Kaname was the reason his parents were killed. If he knows that it Kaname was the person who let Shizuka Hio out of her cage. I turn on my heel and run back to the dorm to help Yuki confiscate the rest of the blood tablets.

There's a frenzy in the dorm. The smell of Yuki's blood is thick in the air, making me feel even more sick and dizzy. Yuki runs around the dorm, giving blood to those of the students who are still under the effects of the blood tablets. I stand at Sara's door, guarding the bitch in her room. I pick at my black nail polish, my mind drifting from one thought to another. Six degrees of separation, much? I stop picking when I realize I started shredding at my skin and have left my finger tips bloody.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself."

I snap out of my absent mindedness. Sophie stands before me, her pale blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, showing off her delicate features. She gives me a weak smile and I hug her, remembering the times when I could confide in her with absolutely everything. It broke my heart leaving her behind but it had to be done. I can't believe how much I've missed her.

"I'm so sorry, Soph. I'm so sorry that you dragged into this mess" I exclaimed, hugging her tighter, "I promise I'll get you through this. I promise..."

"I appreciate the thought, Ally but I'm far beyond saving."

"You're not. Sophie, you're not. Trust me-"

"Sara won't save me. She won't keep her word. I know her, she's not a person to give in so easy."

"She has to. I won't let you die, Sophie. I refuse to let you die!"

Tears form out of the corners of my eyes. Sophie pulls back and brushes the tears away.

"Don't cry. Save your tears for those who need it most."

"I promised you once that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I've failed you..."

"No, no, no. We were children. We didn't realize how cruel this world is. We didn't realize what horrors we would face as adults. You can't change the past, Alicia. You can't change what happened to me."

"I wish I could. I wish I didn't get so involved."

"It was unavoidable. You're a Pureblood. Something bad was bound to happen."

I shake my head, feeling hot salty tears slide down my cheeks. Sophie wipes the tears away and smiles.

"Protect those who need protecting. It's too late for me but not for you or your beloved."

Sophie gives me one last smile before entering Sara's room and closing the door behind her. She's right, even though I don't want to believe her. I can't save her. Sara is too stubborn and stuck-up for that. I just couldn't accept losing another person so close to me.

Hanabusa walks up the stairs and takes my place as guard. He tries to ask me what's wrong, but I'm already gone. I need fresh air. My emotions have been so muddled, I've hardly had any time to think. I fight to keep my sister away, her power over me increasing.

"Stop...please...don't do this" I whimpered, holding my hands to my head.

"Let me through. Stop fighting me!" She screamed in my head, her voice ringing in my head.

"No..."

She eventually gives up, giving me a chance to breathe. She's becoming more persistent. I need to keep myself calm, emotionless. Yuki bumps straight into me, putting me in a complete daze.

"Ally! Are you okay?" She exclaimed, "You look like you're going to pass out."

I yank my arm out of her grasp, blinking rapidly and trying to take in my surroundings.

"I'm fine" I snapped.

I step backwards, and my knees buckle, making me stumble. Someone behind me, steadies me. I turn and see Zero, his eyes focused on me.

"The kids?" I asked anxiously.

"Anna took them back to the estate. They're fine."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Ren and Nate are safe. One good ending. But my relief is short-lived. Zero's hand tighten's around my arm and I can see anger in his eyes.

"You knew...you knew what Kuran did to my family and yet you didn't tell me" He growled, "Why?!"

I whimper in pain but hold my ground, "Some things are better left forgotten, my love. You should know that most of all. I know what the hunters took from me. I'm glad they did. I don't want to remember what it felt like to be violated, tortured and turned. I don't want to remember..."

"I deserved to know-"

"I know you did but it wasn't my job to tell you. It wasn't my responsibility, Zero! I acted the way I did to protect you! Why can't you see that?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked us, a confused look on her face.

"Yes, explain it to her Zero."

All our head snap to the side. Kaname Kuran stands before us, the very sight of him angering me.

"It seems you aren't the only hindrance, Alicia. My pitiful, yet lovely Yuki...you have also become a hindrance. Well, go ahead Zero...tell her."

"I..." Zero begins but something stops him.

"Tell me" Yuki snapped, "Hurry up and tell me!"

"Yuki!" I growled, annoyed at her persistence.

"I...sorry Zero. If it's something you don't want to tell, it's alright."

Zero stares at Kaname, pure hatred in his beautiful violet eyes.

"You were the one who released Shizuka Hio from her cage. Why...?"

Kaname doesn't respond, so Zero retaliates, "Answer me Kuran!"

"To track down a certain hunter family and create the hatred of Purebloods, that wouldn't end until death."

"_Why..?" _

"To turn the twins into weapons, that wouldn't stop until all Purebloods were massacred."

"Why...? Why us!"

Zero let's go of my arm and pulls out the Bloody Rose, his thorns wrapping around his arm.

"At least, if Ichiru hadn't gotten dragged into this-"

Yuki and I stop him. I tug the gun from his hand and Yuki lowers his hand. I dismantle Bloody Rose and hand the pieces back to him.

"You can put it back together, my love" I said, before kissing him on the cheek.

Kaname disperses into a swarm of bats and I run after them. I can't let him escape. I can't. Not after what he did to me. Not after what he did to Zero. I won't let the bastard escape. Not now, not ever.

"No! He's mine!" The Hooded Woman screamed in my head, making me stop and clutch my head in pain.

"What the hell? Let me kill him!" I gasped, biting my lip to try and stop myself from crying out.

My sister growls and her presence fades, letting me take control of myself once more.

"You're even stronger than I thought. Even though I missed your heart, the shock should have killed your children in the womb."

Kaname stands over me, staring down at me.

"I will stop you. I promise you that, Kuran."

"You can't. _She _was the one who told me to do this. Your very own sister."

"Why...?"

"Questions get you nowhere. Answers will."

"Then why won't you give me the answers?"

Kaname chuckles and grabs me by the throat, "This time I won't miss your heart."

The same hunters sword he used to try and kill me appears in his hand and I begin to struggle. I try to shove him away but he stands his ground. My vision begins to blur thanks to the lack of air and my strength starts to deplete. This is it, isn't it? I can't do anything and no one's here to stop him. Just as Kaname begins to drive the sword toward my heart, something yanks me away. I fall to the ground, gasping for air. I look up at my savior who's now skewered on Kaname's sword.

"Sophie..." I gasped, "No..."

Kaname pulls the sword from Sophie's chest and she falls to the ground. I crawl to her, more tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry. Save your tears..." Sophie whispered, reaching up and wiping the tears away.

Her body turns to dust and drifts away with the wind.

"You're a monster, Kuran" I growled, not bothering to look up at the monster that murdered my best friend.

"We are all monsters in human form. You should know that better than anyone."

Kaname disperses into his swarm of bats and I'm left feeling broken. Why must everyone I love suffer and die because of me? Mum, Dad, Aiden, Sophie. Sure, Aiden was a dick but he died because of me. Sophie died protecting me. Mum and Dad died because they were in the way. All of them, every single one of them died because of me. How can I be redeemed for that?

"Let me in, sister. Let me take control..."

I shake my head, "No, no, no...I won't let you through. You can't have my body. Do what you want but don't get me involved. I want no part in your schemes."

"You will give in to me. I know you will."

"You don't know anything about me. I won't aid you in more bloodshed."

"So be it..."

I can't even think without her invading my mind. I wish she would just disappear, leave me alone. Something in the dust catches my eye. A rose, made from red crystal on a silver chain. Sophie's pendant. I gave it to her when we were ten. Sophie was always abused at home and she would run to my house constantly, seeking help. Whenever her drunk father or drug-addict mother came looking for her, Mum and Dad would drive them away while she and I hid in my room. One day was particularly bad. She ran to the house in tears, as usual, with a broken nose and black eye, and I took her inside and locked the door, since both my parents were out doing things. Sophie was traumatized, shivering and shaking even when I comforted her. Then I remembered the rose pendant my parents gave me for my sixth birthday.

"Have it" I said to her, "You need it much more than me. As long as you have it, no one will ever hurt you. I promise...I won't let them hurt you anymore. I promise, Soph."

She smiled at me and hugged me, thanking me for the gift. I guess in the end, it couldn't save her. I couldn't save her either. The only person who could was a selfish Pureblood brat, who didn't care about anyone but herself. I reach out and pull the pendant out of the dust. It hasn't changed in all these years. The red crystal still pristine and bright, the silver chain hardly scratched. She took such good care of it. For a girl who saw constant pain and violence, she was always caring and gentle.

I slowly get to my feet and slip the pendant over my head and onto my neck. I slip it inside my jacket, hidden from prying eyes. I draw Nemesis, the second blade extending out of the handle and turning black. I chase after his scent, wanting to catch the bastard and rip his head clean off his body. But it seems Yuki has found him before me.

Yuki holds Artemis inches away from Kaname's head, only because Kaname holds it there with a hunters sword.

"I won't allow you to do this!" Yuki yelled, "Even if I have to cut you down!"

They're clash ends, as Yuki pulls out and swing around, only to be slashed on the cheek by Kaname. I retaliate, slicing sideways and clashing with his blade.

"I won't let you hurt her" I growled, "I've let to many people die. I won't let anyone else go."

"How pitiful..." He muttered, "I have the answer to your question, Yuki. Killing all Purebloods...is her wish."

I pull out of the clash and let Yuki swing.

"Give up on me, Yuki. Just take me as a madman..."

And with that, he's gone. Lost, again. How long will this witch hunt persist? I grip the pendant underneath my shirt, thinking of every possible place he could have gone.

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

* * *

Ren and Nate lay sleeping in their crib, giving me a chance to get away. I have to get back to the Association. I was so close to finding out which Pureblood took my father from me. So close. I can't just abandon that search just because Kaname Kuran has showed up. I need to know. So I can put a bullet in the bastard's skull.

No one notices me when I enter the Association. No has reason to, with the frenzy going on. I slip past Zero, Kaien and Kaito without a hitch, my hood pulled down. I just get past Touga, having to turn my head the other way so he didn't notice me. I don't want people stopping and talking to me. I need to get this over with.

I enter the archives building and run to the desk I was working at. The papers still lie where I left them, thank God. I sift through all the papers and find the report on my father's incident. He was a brilliant hunter, it couldn't have been some stupid Pureblood with no way of fighting back. To overpower him was like trying to stop a moving train mid-journey. It was almost impossible. _Almost. _

I skim through all the detailed bullshit, time, location, blah, blah, blah. Nothing. I almost tear the page in half from frustration. Why is it so damn hard to find out? God, I hate this. I run to one of the bookcases that stores all of the Association members personal details. They still keep the dead members information. I search for about three minutes until I find my fathers profile. It has his height, date of birth, all that personal crap. Cause of death interests me most of all.

"Cause of death: Assassination; turned into Level E" I mumbled to myself, "Hunter responsible for assassination: Anna Kallasar, daughter of deceased. Pureblood master...Kaname Kuran."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual, I just wanted to end the chapter there. Review and tell me how I'm doing. Thxs for the support on this story and the next chapter will be up tomorrow...probably. ;););)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

All my Fault

* * *

"What is _she_ doing here?!" I yelled at Zero as I entered the Association.

Sara stands behind Zero, smiling evilly at me. I growl and almost lunge at her but Zero stops me.

"Ally, no!" Zero yelled.

"This bitch turned my best friend and now Sophie's dead because she refused to save her. I want her _dead!" _

"Ally, step away" Kaien said calmly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"_You _step away, Kaien. Let me through, Zero!"

"No...I promised to hide her here. Ally, calm down."

"_I'm not going to fucking calm down, Zero! Let me kill her!" _

I lunge at Sara but Kaien and Yagari hold me back.

"Ally, don't. She's not worth it" Yagari exclaimed, struggling to keep me back.

Sara chuckles, "I wonder how worthless you must feel, having lost everyone who ever cared about you thanks to the Kurans."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" I screamed, collapsing in a fit of violent sobs.

Yagari hauls me to my feet and half pulls, half carries me away.

"Come on, don't yell and scream here. Zero, do what you have to."

Zero nods and Yagari drags me away to the training rooms. I sit down on a bench seat, fighting back more sobs. Yagari grabs two of the training swords and hands one to me.

"Come on. Take your anger out on me, alright? Sitting there, crying your eyes out won't bring anyone back from the dead, so get up."

I sigh and wipe the salty tears off my face. I grab the sword and stand from the seat. Yagari and I circle each other for a while, then I strike. The sound of steel hitting steel stirs the anger inside of me, making me swing even harder. I take one wrong step and Yagari knocks me onto my back, sword pointed at my throat.

"Focus. Don't let your anger get to you" He said, sounding a little like my father.

I roll to the side and get to a kneeling position, making a sweeping kick and knocking Yagari over. I stand and this time, it's my sword pointed at his throat.

"Who said I let it get to me?" I snarled, tugging the sword from his hand.

"You were screaming bloody murder back there. Of course it did, or you wouldn't have done that."

Yagari kicks me away and takes both swords from my hands. He swings at my legs but I jump over it. He jabs at my chest but I stop it and take back my sword.

"Yagari, don't lecture me like you're my father. I don't need that shit from you."

"Well, clearly you do. I know what it's like to lose someone-"

"I lost _everyone, _Yagari. Everyone!"

"Not everyone. What about Zero? What about your kids?"

"They died because of me!"

Yagari slashes at me and we clash steel, "No! Your parents died because of Rido Kuran and your friend died because of Kaname. You weren't responsible."

"I could have helped. I could have saved them-"

"And got yourself killed in the process. Their deaths weren't your fault, end of story."

I pull out of the clash and step back, panting.

"The Level E who took your eye...she was your fiancé, wasn't she?"

Yagari sighs and sits down on the bench seat, "How'd you know that? Anna tell you?"

"No...I...looked up the incident. You...shielded Zero from her."

"Zero was young and naive. I told him to run but he wouldn't. She...she lunged at him and I stood in front of him. To think, out of all the hunters in the world, I was the one who had to take her out."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not gonna bring her back, so save it."

"What...what is Anna to you?"

"A mirror image of my fiancé. She's so much like her, I can hardly tell the difference."

"Do you love her?"

"I am not having this conversation again."

"Again? What?"

"You know, you and Zero are perfect for each other. You both have the same mind set."

"Wait, wait, wait...before I get confused, answer my question."

"I...I don't know."

I laugh emotionlessly, and sit down next to him.

"It's a simple question, Yagari, with a simple answer. Yes or no. There's no in between."

"I'm not gonna fall into that trap-"

"Already have. Just answer the question."

Yagari sighs, "I...I do, alright? Happy?"

"Yes, mainly because I get to tell Anna 'I told you so'."

"What?"

"My lips are sealed. The conversations Anna and I have are for us only."

"Well, you suck."

"Yep, pretty much."

Yagari chuckles, putting his hand over his dead eye, "You good now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I've annoyed you, haven't I?"

"A little. You better get going. Kaname'll be here soon."

"Ye-"

The smell of blood drifts past my nose and my throat burns the instant I smell it. My head pounds and I can hardly breathe. It's Sara's blood. Through the pain, I can only just distinguish that. She gave her blood to Zero. Gave him power.

I run out of the training room and toward the entrance hall. The whole place is cleared out but I know Zero's somewhere around here.

"Not surprised to see you here, Alicia."

Kaname walks through the entrance, hunters sword in hand. I quickly draw Nemesis and it comes alive, thirsting for blood.

"Nemesis, go get him."

My black tentacles burst out of the ground and begin seeking Kaname.

"Nemesis...the most powerful of hunter creations. No other weapon compares. It was one of the first weapons I made."

Something crashes into the ground beside me. The dust clears and Zero comes into view, his thorns wrapped around his gun arm.

"Ally, go home. Protect our children...please" Zero growled, his eyes on Kaname.

"No. I won't leave, not while this murderer lives."

"Fine but this is my fight. Leave us. Make Nemesis stand down."

I open my mouth to protest but close it, quickly realizing I can't win this argument. My tentacles retreat from Kaname's throat and limbs, slithering back into the ground. I run past Kaname, just as Zero's thorns reach him. I run to the entrance and find Kaname's pawns, Ruka and Kain.

"What are you two doing here?" I snarled, my hand tightening around my sword.

"Lord Kaname..." Ruka begins, but I cut her off.

"Leave. Now. Leave while you still have the chance."

"Ally..." I turn around and see Yuki, Artemis in hand.

"Ruka, Akatsaki..." She muttered.

"You're hurt...Why didn't you just stay in your room, where you'd be safe?!" Ruka exclaimed.

"The answer to that question is quite simple. I have to stop him...I have to. Please Ruka, let me through."

The wall on one of the upper floors crumbles, revealing Kaname and Zero falling to the ground. Jesus, how far up did they go? Kaname's sword is inches away from Zero's heart, making me freeze.

"No..." I gasped.

Ruka does what I couldn't. She lunges at them, shielding Zero and getting stabbed in the process. They fall to the ground, Kaname landing on his feet.

"Ruka!" Kain yelled, running to Ruka's side.

I run to Zero and pull him to his knees, "You still think I should have left?"

"Why...?" Zero mumbled, staring at Ruka.

Kain turns toward Kaname and shoots his fire at him, burning a hole in his shoulder.

"Lord Kaname..." He growled, "Ruka won't be angry at you for doing this but I'm different. _I will!"_

Just as Kain goes to unleash his fury, Ruka lunges at him, clutching his leg.

"Stop..." She whimpered, "I was the one in the wrong...I acted so impulsively..."

Ruka collapses, since she's weak and moved too quickly. Kain kneels down and holds her, while I move toward them, slicing my wrist.

"Take it" I said, holding my bleeding wrist out to her, "You'll need to heal."

Ruka hesitates but eventually sinks her teeth into my wrist and takes my blood. I don't flinch or snatch my hand back when she takes a little too much. I simply pull my hand away.

"Thank you, Ruka. For protecting him" I whispered, before picking up Nemesis and standing to fight.

"Ruka..." Kaname said, no emotion in his voice, "You shielded him...and betrayed him. Our alliance...is over."

"I understand..." Ruka gasped.

"Take care of her...Yuki."

Yuki appears behind him, Artemis's blade stabbed into his injured shoulder.

"What is _her _will?" She asked, "What has compelled you to do such things?"

"I will ask you a question instead, Yuki. What will you to with me...once you've caught me?"

"Seize him!"

A metal trap falls from the sky and Kaname disappears into a swarm of bats.

"You idiots!" I yelled at the hunters in the balcony above.

I leave the scene and chase after his scent, determined to catch him. I rush up endless amounts of stairs, pushing past frantic hunters, trying to get to the roof.

Just as I'm almost at the top, someone grabs my arm and yanks me back. I struggle against the person, until I see they're face.

"Anna, what are you-"

"Stay away. He's mine."

"But-Anna no! He'll tear you apart."

"So be it. I'll die knowing I tried."

"Anna, stop! Don't please, I'm begging you. He'll kill you before you take your first swing."

"Touga and Zero will protect you when I'm gone."

_"Anna!" _

My pleas go unheard and Anna shoves me aside. She runs up the stairs to the roof and I follow her. I try to pull her away but she keeps moving away. I can't lose her. No, no, no not another death. Especially not her, please God, not her. I say a silent prayer in my head, hoping someone or something will hear it.

Anna sprints ahead as we emerge from the stairs onto the roof. Yagari stands with his shotgun pointed at Kaname, ready to pull the trigger. Anna runs to him and pushes it away. I run after her but Yagari holds me back.

"He's mine" She growled, throwing Yagari's shotgun to the ground, "Hold Ally back. I don't want her interrupting."

"What? Anna, what are you doing?"

"Trust me. Just...please...Touga...trust me."

"You're gonna get yourself killed-"

"I love you, Touga but you need to trust me on this. Please, please...take care of her."

Kaname laughs coldly, "It seems you've found out my secret, Anna."

Yagari and I give Anna a confused look but she just stares back at Kaname. She lets go of Yagari and slowly starts to walk forward.

"Would you like to explain, Anna? I think you'd do a better job" Kaname stated evilly, his smile making me even more angry.

Anna's breathing becomes faster as her anger builds, "Nineteen years ago...I was forced to kill the man who raised me, who trained me, who...meant the world to me. My father. He was bitten and turned into a Level E, his hunger driving him insane. But you see, my father was one of the best hunters around at the time and overpowering him was almost impossible. I didn't care for the details back then, since I was only fifteen, and all I knew was that I had to kill my own father. But I got interested. And I'm glad I did. Because I finally found out which _arrogant, selfish, sadistic Pureblood destroyed my father's life. _It was you. It was you, all along. You attacked him out of rage, your stupid blind rage and you bit him, condemning him to death! And now...nineteen years later, I get to return the favor."

Anna draws her sword and runs at Kaname. I try to walk forward but Yagari grabs me and hold me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling against Yagari's iron grip.

"Ally, stop struggling" He exclaimed, tightening his hold on me.

"I can't let her die. I won't! I can't!"

"You have to let go, Ally."

There's a hint of pain in his voice, only making me struggle even more. Anna dodges Serien's attacks, cutting her down and immobilizing her. With no bodyguard, Kaname is vulnerable. Anna attacks but Kaname blocks her, the steel of their blades clashing. Anna punches him in the gut, making him double over. Kaname retaliates and grabs her by the throat, lifting her in the air.

"You almost had me" He chuckled, "_Almost." _

"Go to hell!" She spat, squirming under his grip.

"Ha, ha, I've already been there."

Kaname drives his hand into Anna's chest and rips out her heart. The world freezes in my eyes, my breathing stopping and my heart skipping a beat.

"NO!" I screamed, dropping to my knees.

Kaname laughs, throwing Anna's lifeless body away. He holds her heart in his hand and crushes it, his smile stirring white hot fury inside me.

"Sister, let me kill him. I can kill him...sister. I can give you your revenge" My sister pleaded, her voice soft and gentle.

"No...I..." I muttered.

"I _can _kill him. I can make him suffer for what he did. Just let me through. You will have your revenge, I promise you...sister."

I'm shivering in anger, Yagari's grip on my slackening. I push myself to my feet, staring into Kaname Kuran's cold, dead eyes.

"Tear him to pieces...sister."

* * *

**Two chapters in one day? What is this madness? Yeah sorry, but I just had to write this chapter, sorry it's kinda short but it was a good place to end it. Even though I was almost in tears killing Anna, I couldn't see another way to end it. Meeeeeehhhhhhhhhh I'm kind of crying now, (I get so attached to my characters), so I'm gonna go to bed and try to dream about puppies. I'm kind of sleep deprived, guys, excuse my random rambling. Review and thanks for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Possessed

* * *

A wave of pain shoots through my body. I throw my head back, screaming. What is she doing to me? I can't feel anything and I can hardly breathe. My black tentacles burst out of the ground, wrapping around my wrists and tugging me down, through the concrete ceiling. As the tentacles pull me further and further down, I can feel myself slowly fading, drifting away. By the time my tentacles reach the furnace on the lowest level, I've completely lost myself.

"What are you doing, Sister?" I questioned her, feeling her take control of my body.

"Power. That's all I need."

"Kill him. He has to pay..."

"He will...when I receive the power I desire."

I can see through my own eyes but I am not in control of my body or my powers. The Hooded Woman is in control of that now. The 'Parent' begins to crawl out of the furnace, intertwining itself with my tentacles. Chains snap onto my wrist and stretch my arms out, the tentacles holding me there.

"The chains are a necessity. I don't want you interfering."

"You're in control of my body. What am I gonna do?"

"Hm..."

The tentacles raise me high, giving me a full view of the ruined Association. The chains begin to hurt but I can't struggle against it since I have no control. The destruction is catastrophic, the whole building beginning to crumble. The 'Parent' begins to snatch the hunter weapons, absorbing more and more power. Nemesis begins to burn at my side, the sensation almost burning through my jeans.

"Nemesis...why?"

The Hooded Woman laughs, my voice and her own mixing together and creating a distorted affect.

"Nemesis is the source of your power. I don't need to consume it."

"It...hurts...make it...stop."

"No. Not until I have my power."

My eyes search the ground below me, looking for Kaname. I find him, fighting with Yuki and Zero. The 'Parent' tries to snatch Yuki away, but Kaname pulls her away.

"No! Don't hurt them-"

"I need the Purebloods power. Don't you want your revenge?"

"I do...but...but not like this. Please...don't hurt them..."

"No. I need my power. Don't interfere-"

"Stop! I didn't want this. Let me go!"

"Too late. No turning back now."

"Let me back! Give me my body back! Give it back!"

The Hooded Woman laughs coldly, "Just sit back and relax. There's nothing you can do, so don't fight it."

Zero, Yuki, Kaname and Takuma fight below, while Sara watches in amusement.

"Watch...as your friends die, thanks to you...How worthless you must feel.."

"Let me go...I don't want anymore bloodshed..."

"To sit by and watch them all die...the girl who was your best friend...the father of your children...how tragic. To bad you're the reason they'll die."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Power. That's all I need."

One of my tentacles rises up from the ground and pierces Sara from behind. The tentacle goes through her back and lifts her high into the air. I can feel Sara's power surge through my body, giving my sister more power.

* * *

Zero's P.O.V

* * *

"Why is...this happening?" Yuki panted, clutching Artemis and holding it with all her strength.

"I don't know..." I answered, holding onto Bloody Rose even tighter.

One of Ally's black tentacles snatches my wrist and almost tugs me to the ground. I snatch my hand back and shoot the tentacle.

"Where's Ally? Her bloody tentacles are everywhere" I snapped, searching around for her.

"I don't know! Why is the Parent doing this?!" Yuki yelled.

A scream echoes through the crumbling Association. I look up at the source to see Ally high up, in chains. Her tentacles surround her, intertwining with the Parent.

"What's wrong with her?!" Yuki snapped, falling backwards into me.

"That's not Ally...That's the Parent."

"That woman...she took her."

"She said she was fine. What happened?"

"The Parent wants to take back the fragments."

"Her...children."

"Zero...I can't hold on much longer..."

The tentacles wrap around Yuki, but I grab onto her and pull her out of their grasp.

"She's targeting the weapons and Purebloods..." I gasped.

"Alicia...try to find yourself!" Yuki screamed, "Don't let her win...you can't let her win, Ally! You can't!"

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

* * *

The Hooded Woman laughs coldly, "Can you hear her? Can you hear her pleading for your life?"

"Yes..." I whimpered, trying to gain control of my body.

"Ha ha...You understand now, don't you? I won't be destroyed until they have been...until the Purebloods who draw other into darkness have been destroyed, I cannot rest. That is the meaning of my existence."

"But not mine. Let me out!"

"No. Not until I'm done."

I fight against my captor, trying to break free of her grasp. I can't let her win. I have to get out.

"Stop fighting me! You can't win!"

"Doesn't mean I won't try! Let me go, let me out!"

In a surge of rage, I gain control, struggling against my chains. The Parent fights back, trying to gain control of my body again. I struggle against her, pushing her further and further away from me.

"Stop!" She screamed in my head, her voice ringing in my ears.

"No turning back now" I mocked her, breaking the chains and falling to the ground.

I gasp as I hit the ground, landing on my side. A small jolt of pain shoots up through my side, winding me. I gulp in air, coughing and getting to my knees. My hair hangs loose, sticking to the sides of my face. My breathing slows down and my heart begins to beat as normal. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and stand from the ground.

I stumble and fall, my legs still numb from being hung up. The world spins in my eyes and I feel sick. I crawl forwards, trying to get through the dust and dirt.

"I'm sorry, sister. But I can't let you do that. I can't" I muttered.

"Why...please...don't let this happen" The Hooded Woman pleaded, her ghostly form appearing before me, "I'm trying to help...I'm trying-"

"You've served the hunters well, sister. Now...you can rest."

She smiles weakly, then her whole form crumbles to dust, along with her own tentacles. I can feel her presence fade, from around me and in my mind. She's gone now, never to come back. In a way, I'm grateful but something inside me already grieves her. The Association begins to crumble, so I am forced to stand and run. I stumble away, tripping over broken pieces of concrete and my own feet. My knees become bloodied and my jeans are torn from my constant tripping. My legs become that weak, that I can no longer stand. I collapse onto the ground, inhaling dust and dirt, making me cough and splutter. I crawl to a broken wall and sit up against it, pulling my feet up to my chest and hugging them.

The whole weight of things finally hits me. To be honest, it hits me like a speeding train. I begin to shiver, even though I'm not the least bit cold. Anna...why didn't you stop? She knew she couldn't win but she fought him anyway. If Yagari hadn't held me back...maybe I could have saved her. Could've helped her.

My shivering increases and my coughing is reduced to violent tearless sobs.

"Anna..." I sobbed, "Why didn't you let me help you?"

"Shit! Ally, help me out here!" Yagari's voice fills my ears and my sobbing stops.

My shivering doesn't decrease but I can still crawl to him. I crawl toward the sound of rustling, ignoring the dirt getting into the wounds on my legs.

"Come on, help me out here" Yagari grunted, trying to push a concrete slab off himself.

I stand from my crawling position and shove the slab off him, taking all my strength. I collapse back onto the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Help get her out, will you?"

Yagari pushes an unconscious Serien out of his arms. I grab her and sit her up against the same concrete slab I was just sitting against. I look at Serien's head wound, trying to focus on something other than Anna. I can hear Yagari moving broken concrete around behind me for a while, until I hear him stop. I turn around to see what happened, standing on my wounded legs and walking to him.

He kneels on the ground with his back to me, holding something or someone in his arms. I stumble to him, sitting in front of him. Anna's lifeless pale body lays in Yagari's arms, her chest bloodied and empty.

"You held me back...why?" I whimpered, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I...I promised her I'd keep you safe" He replied, his voice breaking slightly.

"I could have helped. I co-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Alicia? Anna's death...it...wasn't your fault. You couldn't have helped and if you tried, you'd be dead too. It's not your fault, Ally...no matter what you think."

Tears fall down my cheeks, my silent sobs echoing through the stale air.

"I'm sorry..." I sobbed, "I'm so sorry..."

"What are you saying sorry for, Ally?"

"You loved her. It's your fiancé all over again. I'm sorry, Yagari...I-"

"Stop...Ally...just don't. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm not. She was my aunt, Yagari. I...grew up with her around. She took care of me when my parents were out. I could run to her when I was upset or angry. I loved her like my own sister. This...is harder than anything for me."

My sobs become louder, my anger and pain worsening. The more I think of Anna, the more happy memories I think of. They just make me feel even worse.

"She loved you, you know that Ally?"

"Sometimes I wonder if she loved me too much."

"Ally...never think that. Never..."

My shivering increases, my sobs only making it worse. Someone hugs me from behind, their warmth comforting me slightly.

"Ally, shhh..." Zero whispered into my ear, kissing my tears away, "Come on, we've gotta go."

"No! I can't leave her, don't make me leave" I cried, struggling as Zero tries to pull me to my feet.

"Ally-"

"_No! I can't, I can't leave her!" _

Zero pulls me up but I move out of his grasp. I fall onto the ground, my sobs turning to small screams.

"Ally, go. You don't have anything to prove. Anna is fine" Yagari said calmly, standing from his knelt position, still holding Anna in his arms.

"I...can't..." I whimpered.

Zero gently pulls me to my feet but I still struggle. Something is jabbed into my arm and I feel faint all of a sudden. The feeling in my legs leaves and I collapse. Zero catches me before I hit the ground, my vision beginning to blur.

"Shhh, Ally...just go to sleep" Zero whispered, lifting my legs off the ground and holding me.

"Anna..." I sobbed silently, before passing out.

* * *

My sleep is restless. I am wrapped in a constant nightmare that I cannot wake up from. The sedative keeps me asleep, stuck in my nightmare. I'm haunted by visions of people who died in my care. Mum, Dad, Sophie, Anna. Anyone who meant something to me.

After what seems like forever, I can finally wake up. My body doesn't respond as quickly as my brain, not letting me move for a few minutes. Zero holds me in his arms, his violet eyes looking a little bloodshot. I groan, my head beginning to hurt.

"Easy, easy..." Zero whispered as I try to sit up, my muscles aching.

"Oh God...have long have I been out?" I groaned, holding Zero tighter and pressing my forehead against his chest to hide the tears forming.

"Two days. You've been tossing and turning the whole time."

"Ren and Nate..."

"They've been sleeping by you almost every night. I put them to bed a few hours ago. Yagari's been taking care of them while I've been with you."

I bite my lip to stop a sob, "How is he? Yagari?"

"Alright. He's been pretty emotionless the whole two days. He's organized Anna's funeral."

"Could you get him in here? I need to talk to him."

"Are you sure? You don't looks so-"

"No...Zero. Please, he loved Anna just as much as me. Whatever he's feeling he's hiding it. Get him in here...please."

Zero sighs and lets me sit up. He kisses me on the forehead and walks off the find Yagari. I look around the dark room, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I wipe my watery eyes, trying to keep the tears away. As much as I want to cry, I can't, not right now.

The bedroom door opens and Yagari enters. Zero tries to come in after but I wave him away. I need to talk to Yagari, alone. Zero gives me an annoyed face and closes the door behind him. Yagari sits on the edge of my bed, right next to me, his eyes red and bloodshot.

"You're up" He grunted, his voice croaking and tired.

"Yeah...I feel like shit though. How are you? If I feel like this, I don't think you're feeling any better."

Yagari doesn't respond, looking away and staring into open space.

"You don't have to do that, Yagari. Put up that barrier and not talk. You...you don't have to put on this 'tough guy' act-"

"Ally, don't. You don't have to look after me, that's my job, not yours."

"Why won't you talk to me? I feel just as fucking upset as you so why won't you tell me what's wrong?!"

"Ally-"

"Don't 'Ally' me. You don't have to hide in front of me. You don't have to, alright?! I don't want to be tough, right now, I really don't. I don't need everyone else doing it for me either."

"Why do you care?" Yagari snapped, his gaze turning to me, "Why do you give a damn how I feel?"

"Because I care, okay? Isn't that enough?"

"Don't-don't give me that look. Don't give me that stupid 'I'm gonna cry if you don't agree' look that you and your aunt shared."

My tears stop falling for a second, "Please, I...I'm trying, alright? I'm trying to keep myself in check but...I can't. You saw how I was at the Association? I can't...lose anyone else. I really can't..."

Yagari sighs and brushes a tear off my cheek, "Don't cry. Doesn't make it easy for me, you know? It just reminds me that she's gone."

"You organized her funeral for me...you didn't have to..."

"It was the least I could do...for you and for her."

"When is it?"

"In a few days. Anna will be buried next to your father."

"But...but Mum and Dad are buried back in Australia...back home."

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"We're...what...I...thank you."

"You don't need to say thank you. I thought it would be better if she was buried with her brother."

"I wish...I just wish...I miss her..."

I begin to cry, tears rolling down my cheeks in streams. Yagari puts an arm around me and let's me cry into his shoulder. I can't deal with another death, not again. Anna was my last link to home and now, she's gone. The Kurans have taken everything from me. Well, almost everything. Everything I ever cared about before this life, gone. Taken away. And I'm not the only one who's suffering.

At least now, I get to go home. I get to see my parents again. Maybe that's all I need to stop this endless grief.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Memories of Happier Times

* * *

I yawn as we walk into Anna's old home, jet-lag getting to me. I rub my eyes and look around the massive house that I used to spend so much time in as a child.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked, stifling a yawn as he does.

"Yeah...just tired. I hate jet-lag. It's good to be home though."

"This isn't your house."

"Used to feel like it was. I used to spend so much time around here when I was a kid."

"Hence me asking, 'Are you alright?'"

I sigh and walk into the massive lounge room, "I'm fine. I just...miss her."

I throw my bag onto the couch and Zero hugs me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"I need some serious sleep" I sighed, pulling out of the hug.

"You were asleep for two days, I don't think you need any more" Zero complained, his eyes still red.

"I'm tired, I'm jet-lagged and I'm not on Australian time. Please let me sleep."

"Fine, fine. As long as I get to sleep with you."

"I don't know if you intend to sleep."

"You always were good at guessing."

"Ha ha...no sweetie. I'm going to bed. If Yagari or Kaien asks where I am, I'm in Anna's room."

I grab my bag and walk up the perfectly polished wooden stairs. I head into Anna's room, trying to ignore the massive wave of grief that has overcome me. Family photo's line the walls, many of myself and her. Photo's of my dad and Anna are there too. I put my bag down on the ground and lie down onto the double bed. Her scent sticks to the bed, making me miss her even more.

"Anna...where have you gone?" I whimpered, tears threatening to surface.

I sit up and unzip my black knee high boots, kicking them off and climbing under the covers. I swish my hair to the side and pull up my hood. I shiver underneath the covers, crying into the pillow.

I used to sleep in this bed with Anna, whenever I was scared or upset. She would let me fall asleep in her arms, comforting me and letting me cry my troubles away. We would talk together, about our problems, school, relationships, well mostly mine, since Anna never stayed with a guy long enough to have a full relationship. Now that she's gone, it just seems like a part of me is gone.

I wish she had listened to me. I wish she hadn't been so stubborn. I wish she hadn't told Yagari to hold me back. I wish she hadn't been so selfish and careless. But these are all just wishes. Things that cannot be fulfilled.

I lie there for a while, consumed by grief and memories until the bedroom door opens and Zero climbs under the sheets, pulling my crying shivering form into his arms.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Just go to sleep, okay?" He whispered, stroking my head and holding me close.

"I can't...she's-"

"Shhh, what happened to 'I need sleep', huh?"

"The photos...on the wall..."

"Oh...maybe you shouldn't sleep in this room..."

"No. It reminds me of her. That's sort of...comforting."

"I highly doubt that."

"No...it is. I just...can't stop thinking about her."

"The funeral's in two days, are you sure you wanna go?"

"Why wouldn't I? She's was my aunt. I loved her. I have to say goodbye."

"You're shivering."

"I can't get warm. I just...can't."

"You're wearing at least three layers-"

"I know, I know, I just..."

"You reconsidering my offer?"

"Yes."

I flip Zero onto his back and sit on top of him, catching him by surprised. I kiss his neck, working my way up to his lips. Zero tries to get on top but I keep him down. I sit up, smirking.

"Cheeky" Zero chuckled, sitting up and kissing me.

He pulls off my black hoodie and throws it to the other side of the room. I start to pull of his shirt when he stops me.

"Wait, wait, wait...I wanna ask you something."

"Ruining the moment, sweetie, but sure."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box, "While you were asleep, well _forced _to sleep, people from the Association came and read your aunt's will. She left you almost everything, gave Yagari a few things and she gave me this."

Zero flips the lid to reveal a ring. It's a gold band, with a diamond and small sapphires surrounding it. I gasp, smiling in recognition.

"That was my grandmother's. My dad showed it to me when I was little. I loved it. I didn't know Anna had it."

"You're not answering the rather obvious question."

"You haven't asked me.."

Zero chuckled and pulls the ring out of the case, "You can be so stubborn, you know that?"

"Ask me" I whispered, kissing him and running my fingers through his hair.

Zero pulls away and grabs my hand, slipping the ring on my ring finger. He goes to kiss me again but I stop him, smiling cheekily.

"Ask...me."

"Marry me."

"That wasn't a question."

"Marry me...please..."

I smile, laughing softly, "Smart boy."

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course."

"Why did you want me to ask you?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I love you..."

I laugh as Zero flips me on my back and begins to strip me of my clothes and love me in every way possible.

* * *

I stare at my engagement ring, smiling a little. I haven't seen this ring in so long, it's strange having it on my own hand. The room is dark, making it difficult to see the ring. Zero sleeps beside me, his silver hair covering his eyes. I fall back onto the pillow, intending to sleep but somehow, I don't feel tired. Zero moans beside me, waking up. He yawns and looks at me with tired eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you were asleep" Zero moaned, holding back another yawn.

"Nothing...I'm just not tired" I replied, putting my hand into the air and staring at my ring.

"Staring at the ring again?"

"Yes. Is it wrong?"

"No. Not at all. You can stare at it all you like. As long as it doesn't stop you staring at me."

I laugh and turn onto my side, staring into his beautiful violet eyes.

"You know what would be terrible?" Zero sighed, grabbing the by the waist and pulling me close.

"What? But please don't ruin my last three hours of happiness with you by mentioning something terrible, like Anna."

"You just mentioned her..."

"Don't push it."

"You ruined my joke. You suck."

"Ohhh, sorry."

Zero smiles and kisses my neck, before sinking his fangs into my neck. My nails dig into his back, the dull pain mixed with a small hint of pleasure. Zero doesn't pull away like usual, he just bites a little harder. I whimper and dig my fingers in a little harder.

"What are you doing?" I groaned, feeling Zero pull away and look up at me.

"Sorry, I just-"

"It's okay...I...kinda liked it."

"I don't know how to reply to that, so I'm not going to reply."

Zero goes back to my neck and licks the bite marks, making them heal.

"I'm hungry..." I muttered.

"Which kind of food are you talking about?"

"Uh, the usual kind. I'm thinking licorice. Red licorice."

"I love your random rambling."

"I still want my licorice."

"We have to get dressed for that."

"Okay. Do you know where my underwear went?"

"I don't know. I threw them somewhere, along with your bra, shirt and hoodie."

"You can be so unhelpful."

"I have a reason."

"And that would be?"

"I hate it when you have to put your clothes on."

"I need food, sweetie. You've had yours."

I pull away from him and get out of bed, searching around the dark room for my clothes. I find most of my clothes, minus my bra, and slip them on, before heading out the door to find food. Zero fell asleep while I was looking for my clothes, so there was no point waking him up. I run down the stairs as quietly as I can and walk into the kitchen. Kaien went and bought food from the local supermarket, getting everything I recommended. I search the fridge for every kind of familiar food. In the end, I stick with my licorice. I grab a packet and walk into the lounge room, to find Yagari, looking through old photo books.

"Hey" I exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Snooping. By the way, you were tiny as a kid."

"Thanks. Why are you looking through Anna's photo books? She has so many of them, it would take you forever to go through them."

"I'm just curious, that's all. She has a lot of photos of you."

"We were like sisters. She was...really protective of me. Whenever she was away...she would write to me. And when she was here, she was there for me."

"You said you spent heaps of time here."

"Yeah...hold on. She sold my house and she has all my stuff. I kept all her letters."

"That's relevant why?"

"She liked to talk about you."

"What?"

"When she wrote to me, she would talk about you. When you guys were together, the woman wouldn't shut up about you. Except around Dad. Then she kept her mouth shut."

"Yeah...your father didn't like me much."

"Why?"

"Well, the first few times Anna got in trouble, I bailed her out of jail. I was her friend and she was only sixteen, so I wanted to help. My fiancé wasn't too happy but I did it anyway. The first time I did, she snapped at me, saying she didn't need my help."

"Yeah, that sounds like her. She liked you though."

"Didn't seem like it. I let her stay with me until your father came and took her away. We got into a punch-up."

"Who won?"

"Your father, only just. He knocked me unconscious. With a crowbar."

"Where'd he get a crowbar?"

"Really? Why are you interested in how your dad beat me up?"

"Because I can. I think she mentioned that once. Didn't say who won though."

"Yeah, I had a black eye for two weeks. Anna just stood and watched. The next few times she got into trouble, after the Kiryu's died, I bailed her out again. Her brother wasn't there to help."

"Yeah, he helped her, well gave her money, for about three years but after that, we never heard from her. Well, mum and dad didn't. I got letters but she never said where she was, exactly."

"Are you alright? Staying at this place...it can't be easy for you."

"I'm alright. I wasn't when I got here but I'm okay now. Sort of..."

"I don't like that 'Sort of'."

"There's a war coming. What I said about Kaname killing all Purebloods...I didn't think it through. Sure, the Nobles would rise up and have a minor war but...what the other Purebloods are planning now...it could be deadly. If Kaname doesn't come back...there'll be dismay."

"You're Pureblood Queen. They won't attack while you're in power."

"You don't see them at the Council meetings. They don't respect me at all. Sure, a couple of them are scared of me but none of them respect me. They'll want the head of the Kuran family and they'll start a war to do it."

"What about Ren and Nate?"

"I'll protect them with my life. Zero will as well, like I know he will."

"Hey, what's this?"

Yagari grabs my hand and looks at my engagement ring, smirking. I snatch my hand back and throw the half empty packet of licorice onto the coffee table.

"It's a little late, I know."

"Since you guys have kids, yeah a little."

"So what. When all this shit is over, we'll get married. Simple. Besides...Anna gave this to him in her will. I got everything apparently."

"Almost. I got a few things."

"Like?"

"I've forgotten. I can't quite remember."

"Yeah, I do know the definition of 'forgotten'."

I pick up the photo book that lays open on table and look through the photos.

"Oh...Disneyland. That was a fun two weeks. I still have a few friends in America, actually."

"How old were you there?"

"Twelve. I was turning thirteen that year."

"Really? You look like you were at least fifteen."

"Yeah...I was always mistaken for someone older."

"Was that the same year you met me?"

"Yep. The bow I got was one I got for my birthday. It was my first bow."

"Really? Jesus, it was a nasty looking bow."

"I could show you the one I got for my eighteenth. It's a compound bow, really powerful. I was still getting used to it, so it was a little hard to shoot."

"What about your wooden one?"

"That's an older training bow. It's one of my favorites."

"Where's your stuff?"

"Probably in my old room. I haven't gone through it yet."

"Do you want to?"

"Not really but...I'll have to eventually. I can't hide forever."

Yagari sighs and stands from the couch, "You should go get some sleep. I should too. Jet-lag's killing me."

I yawn and close the photo book, "You're right. Ugh, I hate this. If Anna hadn't been so-"

"Don't, Ally. Don't. Anna did what she thought was right. I know it got her killed. Don't pointing out what she could've or should've done. It's not going to help anyone and it'll just give you more grief."

"She wasn't thinking. If I could have stopped her, reasoned with her-"

"Anna was beyond reasoning. If she wouldn't listen to your begging or mine, then there was no way she would have listen to reasoning."

I sigh in frustration, throwing the photo book onto the table, "You sound so much like my dad. It's kinda scary."

"How?"

"He would lecture me. He would make me see reason. You sound like him when you say things like that."

I stand from the couch and walk from the room, but Yagari stops me before I can go up the stairs.

"Ally...I'm not trying to replace your father-"

"I know. It's just a little...unnerving...that's all."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Like I said, it's just unnerving. Doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. Sometimes I need a kick up the ass."

Yagari chuckles and pulls something from his pocket. He hands it to me, the object turning out to be a letter.

"Anna wanted to give this to you. It was in her will."

I stare at the letter curiously then open it.

_Once upon a time...in deep winter,_

_A queen was admiring the falling snow when she spotted a rose, blooming in defiance with the cold. Reaching for it, she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell._

The letter only confuses me more. What the hell did she mean by this? Wait...unless she wanted me to find the real letter and this was just a hint. I remember this phrase. It was from a book my aunt read me when I was young, a slightly more twisted version of Snow White. I run down the stairs, past Yagari and into the lounge room. I run to the bookcase and scan the rows, looking for the book. I find it and pull it out, flipping through it until I find the letter hidden between the pages. I sit on the ground, pulling the letter from the pages. I unfold it and begin to read.

_Dearest Ally,_

_I know you're probably confused about why I did this but I couldn't let anyone but you see this. What we talk about is between us and I don't like people prying. I'm probably dead by now, if you're reading this. I'm writing this because I want to say goodbye. Ally, I love you and would do anything to protect you, and I know you feel the same toward me. I'm sorry that I can't be here anymore for you. I know I probably being selfish and careless by wanting revenge but I have to. It was my father, Ally. You would have done the same, so you can't judge me. Oh God, look at me, picking a fight with you over a bloody letter. Sounds like me, huh? Look, I'm sorry. But whatever happens after I die, you'll overcome it. You have to. And you will. I know this is all kind of sudden and random but I just wanted to say goodbye. Just remember, there's a war coming. Protect those you love. If you don't...you'll regret it for the rest of your life._

_Love, Anna_

The letter is muddled and like she said, random. She was distraught and upset, I can tell that much. I just wish she hadn't left me so suddenly...questions could have been answered. I reread the letter about ten times until I finally put it away. I'll work it out later, when my brain isn't so tired and disorientated. But I know this.

There is a war coming. And the Pureblood families will most likely be our opponents.

* * *

**Okay, I stole a tiny bit of dialog from Snow White and the Huntsman but oh well, I love the movie and I wanted to include it in the story a little (Chris Hemsworth for the win!). Chapter 92 finally came out and apparently Chapter 93 will be the last chapter of VK. Nooooooo, end of my life. I'll take this story right to the end and then I'll see what will happen. I might do a story on Anna's backstory. I kinda want to do that. Since I'm in Australia and tomorrow's Anzac Day, I probably won't update tomorrow. But I'll update after that, I promise. Review and thanks for reading:):):)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Never Forget

* * *

I slowly pull a brush through my long hair, anxiety quickly building in the pit of my stomach. I don't know if I can do this. I haven't seen my parents graves in over two years and now, I have to put Anna down with them. It's something I never wanted to do, something I never hoped to do. But in the end, I guess...I have to now.

I put the brush back into my bag and walk out of the room, snatching my black leather jacket on the way out. My black lace dress is simple, with no sleeves, which falls to my knees. I leave my hair out, too lazy and too distracted to put it up. My black ballet flats are slightly annoying but I'd rather wear them than heels. I'd rather not wear makeup because I know there'll be tears and smudged mascara is not a good crystal rose pendant hangs around my neck, the one tiny but of color in my outfit of black. I walk down the stairs and into the lounge room.

"You think you can hide from us, Miss Hideaway?"

I turn around to see three of my old friends, Claire, Karrie and Aish. Claire has grown a little taller but still isn't as tall as me. Her bleached blonde hair is longer than what I remember and she's become more attractive over the years. Aish is the same height as me and her almost anorexic figure hasn't changed. Her dark brown wild curly hair has been cut short, shoulder length at best. Karrie's pale blonde hair and smiley, jumpy personality hasn't changed. Claire almost tackles me in a bear hug, while Karrie and Aish are having a minor laughing fit.

"Oh my God, guys! What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed, turning my head to look at Kaien, who most likely let them in.

"Seeing you, dumbass" Aish answered, giving me a hug after Claire finally let's me go.

"Yes, Miss 'Pureblood Queen'" Karrie laughed, making me freeze.

"You fucking told them?!" I yelled at Kaien, making him jump.

Yagari comes out of the kitchen, chuckling, "Give the guy a break. It's a little hard to explain all this without giving away what you are."

"By the way, love the new hair" Claire said, playing with my blue and brown hair.

"We're sorry about Anna, Ally. They told us what happened to her. Brutal" Aish said sorrowfully.

Karrie nods, "Saw your hotter-than-God fiancé, too."

"Wow, when did you guys become overly observant?" I asked, pulling them into the lounge room.

"Karrie notices every hot guy that passes by her, we didn't even notice him until she pointed him out" Claire stated, sitting down on the couch with me.

"I love his hair" Karrie smirked, "So sexy."

"Zero's mine, sweetie. I gave birth to his children and I love him. Keep searching, sweetie."

"Well, that sucks. You had twins right?"

"Yeah. I didn't think they should come with us this week. I'll see them when I get home."

Aish sits on my lap, being the usual annoyance she always was, "I want to meet them. They probably look like you."

"Ren looks like me and Nate looks like Zero. Simple."

"Still, adorableness."

"Oh God...I've missed you guys."

Claire punches my arm, "You better have. And I'll kick your ass if you don't bring you're kids here."

I laugh, "Of course. You could try to kick my ass, but you wouldn't be able to."

"Wanna bet?"

"Don't do that. Last time I made a bet like that with Ally, I lost. Badly."

Zero walks into the room, his tux tidy and neat, probably for the first time in ages. He sits a chair against the wall, Karrie giving me a cheeky smile.

"Karrie, what did I say?" I asked, giving her an annoyed look in return.

"I know, I know. He's all yours. But a girl can always dream."

I roll my eyes and throw the nearest object at her. Thank God, it's only a pen. Gets her in the eye though, which makes me laugh.

"Thanks. I better go."

Claire and Aish groan, "Are you kidding? You just got away from that place!"

"What place?"

"University of Australia. Karrie hasn't left the place in ages" Claire groaned.

"Apparently you got into a few overseas universities. According to Karrie" Aish said, pointing to Karrie.

"What?! I checked your results and the offers you got. Leave me alone."

I push Aish off me and walk over to Zero, fixing up his messy hair. He takes my hands off his hair and pulls me into his lap.

"Am I allowed to say 'Awwwwww'?" Aish said, getting a sarcastic look from me.

"Come on guys. I've got shitloads of homework and you guys have work" Karrie stated, tugging Claire off the couch.

"Ugh, don't remind me" Claire groaned, "I have to do overtime now. Working at the mines is a pain sometimes."

The girls stand and move toward the door. I follow them, sort of not wanting them to go.

"Call us, every day. Send me a picture of your twins" Aish ordered, hugging me goodbye.

"Yes, please. Little adorable kids are my thing" Karrie interrupted, pulling Aish off me and almost tackling me like Claire.

Claire hugs me as well, "Hugs all round, my lovely vampire friend. Text, call and contact me in every way possible. I'll miss you to bits, babe."

"How many nicknames have you given me?" I asked, pulling away.

"Plenty. Bye, Ally."

The girls smile and wave goodbye, before leaving and closing the door behind them. I laugh sadly, feeling a tear slip out of my eye. Kaien puts a hand on my shoulder and I swing around, punching him square in the nose.

"You idiot! Do you realize the danger you've put them in?!" I screamed, becoming furious at him.

"Ally! What the hell?!" Zero yelled, running into the room.

"Sophie died even when she didn't know anything about me. The Purebloods are going to start a war and they'll go after anyone I love! I've already lost enough people. I'm burying one of them today. I don't want to bury any more! Why would you tell them?! I can't lose any more people, Kaien. I can't!"

"They deserved to know!" Kaien exclaimed, his nose swelling slightly.

"_They could die, Kaien! I. Can't. Lose. Them!" _

"Ally, calm down. You don't want to fight with anyone today" Yagari tried to calm me down, but I still snap.

"They're my best friends, Yagari. I've already lost too many people already."

"Don't worry about it now. I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves."

"Not against Purebloo-"

"Ally!" Yagari and Zero yelled in unison.

"Today is not the day, so stop" Zero snapped, annoying me slightly.

"I...I..." I tried to protest but I can't seem to find the words.

I walk back into the lounge room and start rummaging through the drawers where Anna stored all her photo books.

"Ally, what are you doing?" Zero complained, trying to pull me away from the drawers.

I shove him off, and continue to search. Then I find it. The photo of my parents and Anna together on the day I was born. I don't know why I wanted to find it but I did. I just acted. The photo still makes me cry. My emotions are slightly scrambled right now.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Zero asked, putting arm around me and sitting me down.

"I can't...just don't please. Don't do things like that without my permission" I sobbed, leaning up against Zero.

"Shhh, just calm down."

"I want to get this day over with. I already feel like crap, so...this day isn't going to go fast."

"The funeral's in a couple of hours. You don-"

"No. Please don't say that. I need to go. It'll be...good for me."

"You said that last bit wrong."

"Why are you making this harder for me?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying-"

"I'm going to Anna's funeral, end of discussion."

I put the photo down and stand from the couch. I walk up to my old room, and start rummaging through my old things. I find Anna's letters in a small box, where I always kept them. I sit on the carpeted ground and start to read through them. I started writing to her when I was twelve, when she started to disappear a lot more. I keep reading until we have to leave, hardly even through half of them within two hours of reading.

"Come on, Ally. We've gotta go" Yagari yelled at me through the door.

I sit the letter I was reading on the ground and stand from the floor. My hand goes around my rose pendant, the memory of Sophie crossing my mind. I walk out of my room, anxiety building even more. Yagari doesn't look any better than me. He's probably dreading this as much as me. I walk past everyone and out of the house, almost running to the car. I want to get this over with. I need to. So I can finally get on with my life.

The most of the service goes by without me noticing. I hold my breath and look away when they lower Anna's coffin into the ground, tears coming dangerously close to sliding down my cheeks again. I need to get this over with. When the service is finally over, I stand and walk to my parents graves, kneeling in front of my father's grave.

"Daddy..." I whimpered, stretching my arm out, my fingers only barely touching the tombstone, "Where have you gone?"

"Ally..." Yagari stands beside me, staring down at my father's grave, "You're not ready to leave yet, are you?"

"No, just...give me a few minutes. I haven't been here in so long...I just...need to..."

"It's okay. See you back at the car."

Yagari nods and walks away. I stare at tombstone, letting my tears fall. I'm exhausted, physically, mentally...emotionally. This just ruined it.

"Daddy...I need you" I sobbed, "Why were you taken away from me?"

"Tears won't bring me back, Alicia..."

I turn my head. The ghostly form of my father stands beside me, his broad shoulders blocking the setting sun.

"I know...but I can always try."

"I think you've done enough crying for a century, Ally."

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"What did I tell you about family?"

"Why-"

"Answer me, Alicia."

"Uh...Never forget. Never forget who we are or where we came from. Never forget your family or your beloved. Never forget who the enemy is."

"Fire or ice. Human or animal. Dead or alive."

"Daddy, you're making no sense."

"Remember who your enemy is. Kaname Kuran may be a royal ass, but he isn't your enemy. Use your head, Ally. You didn't get your mother's brains for nothing."

"I'm exhausted. I'm tired of this. Stop talking in riddles and answer my question."

"I'm sorry, Ally. But some things you have to work out on your own."

"Daddy...I miss you...and Anna."

"I know, honey. But you have to keep fighting."

"I don't know if I can..."

"You have to. Just trust me."

"Please don't leave me..."

"Ally...I never did...none of us will...your mother and Anna...we'll always be with you."

I look back to the tombstone, gripping the rose pendant. Dad puts his hand on my shoulder and I let out a small whimper.

"Never forget..."

I look over my shoulder to see my father has disappeared. I can't tell if he was just a figment of my imagination or real but his advice was solid. I just wish he was here, in corporeal form.

* * *

"Mummy!" Ren screamed, running to me.

"Hello, little miss" I chuckled, ducking down, picking her up and swinging her around.

She giggles, her smile so adorable, "Mummy! Stop it! Let me hug Daddy!"

"Alright...Did you miss me?"

"Yes. Now let me go!"

"Okay, okay."

I set her down, letting her run to Zero. Nate runs to me, hugging my leg. I smile and kneel down, hugging him. His brown hair is messy from wrestling with his sister. It's the middle of the day, so he looks tired and drained.

"I'm tired" Nate yawned, "Can I go to bed?"

"Sure, sweetie. You wanna say hi to Dad?"

"Mm hm...Ren's been keeping me up."

"She's your sister and your twin. She's gonna do that."

"And she's human. I sleep in the day, but she won't let me."

"Humor her. She's human and she's hypo. And you get rather grumpy when you can't sleep."

"Daddy!" Ren shouted, laughing and giggling as Zero swung her around and held her upside down.

"Zero, really?" I said annoyedly.

Zero let's Ren pull at his hair and climb onto his shoulder, "What?!"

"Put your daughter down and come over here, will you?"

"Really? Ruin our fun?"

"Yep. Come on."

Zero sighs and puts Ren on the ground. Ren runs over to me and hugs me, giggling loudly.

"Quiet down a little, sweetie" I whispered.

Nate yawns and walks over to Zero. Zero picks him up and carries him back to the twins room. I pick Ren up and carry her to my bedroom. I sit her down on my bed and I lay down next to her. She crawls onto my back and sits her head on my shoulder. She tugs at my hair and giggles into my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing at her.

"Nothing. Your hair's so pretty. Why can't I have hair like you?"

"You are too young to be worrying about your own hair and you have gorgeous hair."

"Mummy..."

I sigh and pull her off my back. I sit up and put her into my lap, grabbing my hairbrush off the bedside table. I start to pull the brush through her silver hair, her thick locks tangled and knotted. She doesn't fidget like usual, she just sits in my lap and cries out when I hurt her. When I'm halfway through her hair, Zero enters the room.

"Hey you two. What are you doing?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Little miss has knotted hair and it was annoying me" I replied, almost finished with her hair.

"Mummy, are you done yet?" Ren complained, beginning to fidget.

"Almost, little miss. Just a second."

"Hmmmm..."

"God, you have my impatience. That is not a good thing."

"No, it isn't" Zero mumbled.

"Thanks" I sighed, finishing Ren's hair and putting the brush back on the table.

Ren rubs her eyes and turns around to face me, "Mm...Mummy...Daddy...I'm tired..."

Zero chuckles and takes her in his arms, "Well, that's a first. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Ren wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder, "Mm...Daddy..."

Zero smiles and carries Ren away to her room, swaying her to sleep. I pull my hair out of it's ponytail and start to undress. I grab a pair of pajama shorts and a white singlet and slip them on. Zero comes back, his violet eyes ringed with dark circles.

"You look tired" I sighed.

"I know. Thank God, Ren finally calmed down. I need some sleep."

"We both do. I'm gonna go to bed as well."

"I can tell. Love those shorts, by the way."

"No, you love taking them off."

"Yes. They're really easy to get off."

I laugh and climb into bed. Zero gets changed and climbs into bed with me. I move closer to him, lying my head against his shoulder.

"Zero..."

"Oh God, I don't like it when you say my name like that."

"There's a war coming-"

"I like those even less."

"Could you please be more serious?"

Zero sighs, "I know, Ally. I know there's a war coming. You don't have to tell me that."

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything..."

"I need you to protect Ren and Nate, if I-"

"Ally, no. Don't even think that. Don't even think about that possibility."

"It could happen, Zero. I know you don't want to think about it but I could easily be murdered or assassinated. I need you to protect the twins if I die-"

"Ally, don't-"

"Zero! Promise me this. Please!"

"I...Alright. I promise. But I won't let you die. Never, okay? Never."

"God, you're so touchy on this subject-"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Why are we fighting about this?"

"I have no idea...lack of sleep."

"Or jet-lag. Ugh, I hate flying."

I sigh and turn over, hoping to get some decent sleep.

I would give my life for my children. I know Zero would to. I just hope they don't get caught up in this bloody war.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Wars in Every Corner

* * *

"Zero!"

I wake in a cold sweat, shivering and whimpering. Zero snaps awake beside me, grabbing my hand and sitting up next to me.

"Ally, shhh...What's wrong?" Zero shushed me, putting an arm around me.

"Nightmares...no, no, no" I whimpered, shivering even more.

"Ally, quiet down...shhh..."

"Dad, what's happening?"

Nate stands at the door, leading his tired sister into the room by the hand. They climb onto the bed, Ren automatically crawling under the covers and hugging me. Nate sits in front of me, his blue eyes reminding me of home.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Nate asked, "I could hear you tossing and turning from our room."

"It's nothing, sweetie. I just..."

"Mummy..." Ren groaned, "Can you tell me a story? Maybe you'll calm down a little bit."

"Ravenna, really?" Nate muttered, giving his sister a sarcastic look.

"Shut it, Nathaniel!"

"Make me!"

"Hey! You two, quiet down or I'm locking you into your bedroom for a day, understood" Zero snapped.

"Mummy...please" Ren begged, her violet eyes almost irresistible.

"Ugh...what time is it?" I groaned, looking around for a clock.

"Four a.m" Nate answered.

"Oh God, why am I up?! Oh right, I had a bloo-"

"Ally! Kids who have ears" Zero snapped, not letting me finish my sentence.

"Oh, sorry. Well, since we're all up, I guess I can tell you a story Ren."

Ren smiles lazily, and crawls out from under the covers. She sits next to Nate and stares at me with drowsy eyes. I lean over Zero, reach down to my still packed bag and pull out the Snow White book that Anna left her letter to me in. I flip open the book and start reading.

"Once...upon a time, in deep winter, a queen was admiring the falling snow...when she spotted a rose, blooming in defiance with the cold. Reaching for it, she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell.

And because the red seemed do alive against the white, she thought, if only I could have a child as white as snow, lips red as blood, hair as black as a raven's wings and all with the strength of that rose..."

* * *

"Ally, why can't you just come with us?" Yuki whined.

"Would you two stop it?! I can't come with you. Zero is leaving the Association and I have to cover his ass. Plus I have to help clean up the giant mess of an Association and I'm the Queen. If I disappear-"

"Alright, alright, we get the point" Zero interrupted.

"Ren isn't gonna be happy. Nate's probably gonna figure out that something's not right."

"He's too smart for his own good."

"Ya don't say. You two better leave before the hunters find out Zero's gone. I'm probably already in shitloads of trouble from Kaien."

"Yeah and me!"

Kaito jumps out of nowhere, carrying Kaien's sword. I quickly draw Nemesis and clash steel with him, my strength overpowering his own.

"You weren't given any order to do this, Zero!" Kaito yelled, "This, along with the Bloody Rose gun, the Nemesis sword and the Artemis rod are part of the handful weapons left at the Association. You'd just up and leave with your weapon? With no concern for the danger you put the Association in? That's disloyalty-"

"You're out of line, Kaito" I snapped.

"So are you. Why aren't you stopping him?"

"Because I'm letting him go. Yuki and Zero are our best chance at finding Kaname Kuran."

Kaito pulls out of our clash and goes to stab me in the side when Zero grabs the sword. He forces the sword away and it smashes against Kaito's face, grazing him.

"You bastard..." He growled at Zero.

"Don't touch my fiancé."

"Boys! Stop!" I snapped, tugging the sword from Kaito's hands.

The sword cuts my hand and I curse at myself for grabbing it. Blood gushes out of my hand.

"I'm still leaving" Zero growled, obviously agitated by my blood.

"You've forgotten. Those two woman are Purebloods. The same creatures that turned you and...my brother. Their existence is poisonous...we can never be compatible with them."

Zero puts his hand on Kaito's shoulder, "I understand, Kaito. You had to kill your own brother. You don't trust them..."

Kaito sighs, "Fine...go. Get Kaname. But quickly."

Kaito punches Zero square in the face, knocking him back.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, helping Zero to his feet.

"Payback. Now go!"

I quickly kiss Zero goodbye then let him go, "Come back to me."

Zero nods and Yuki grabs his wrist, beginning to drag him away.

"Yuki!"

Yuki turns in surprise, "What?!"

"If he doesn't come back in the same state he is now, I'll kill you. If you steal him away from me, I'll kill you."

Yuki nods and drags Zero away. I turn around and see Kaito's smirking face. I give him an annoyed look.

"I hate you" I snarled, walking past him and back through the school gates.

"I know. You should" He smirked, following me.

"Do you want me to make that wound on your cheek bigger? Because I can do that. Oh how I want to do that, oh please make me do that."

"You can try."

I swing around and punch him in the throat. He stumbles backwards, coughing.

"Oh look. I missed your face. What a shame" I said sarcastically before heading back to the school building.

I walk to Kaien's office, hoping whatever subject he has planned for me to teach is something I enjoy. Kaien thought it would be better if I taught at the Academy instead of sitting around at home doing nothing. The students don't remember me, except a few who were allowed to keep their memories. I'm surprised there's still classes right now with all the commotion going on. I enter the room and sit down in front of Kaien, hoping to get this over with.

"You never knock do you?" Yagari said sarcastically.

"Not while I'm annoyed. Can we get this over with please? I want to go home."

Kaien sighs, "You'll be teaching Modern History and Sports."

"Okay, Modern History, yes. Sports, what?"

"Mostly Equestrian, archery and swimming. Everything else can be taken by the other teachers."

"The students are not gonna like me as a swim coach. Trust me. Can I go now?"

"Why are you so agitated?"

"Kaito tried to stab me. I've cut my hand on a hunters blade. It hurts like hell and I want to go home to my son and daughter. So, can I go now?"

"Yes...you start classes tomorrow."

"Okay. Good bye."

I stand from my seat and leave the office, ignoring protests from Kaien and Yagari.

"Ally!"

I groan, "Oh my God! Yes that's my name, don't wear it out. Seriously, what do you want Yagari?!"

Yagari sighed, "Why are you so...irritated right now?"

"I...okay, I can't lie to you. You can see right through me."

"Pretty much. Now, what's wrong?"

"Ugh...I...can't really explain. Come back to the house, I can explain it there."

"That bad?"

"Um...yes. No. Maybe. Just...stop by the house, please. Nate's going to keep me up all night so, I'll be awake."

Yagari nods, so I turn and walk away. Oh God, why did I do that? Why, why, why did you do that Alicia? God, Yagari doesn't need to get involved in my problems. What the hell am I doing?! Ugh, my head is so messed up right now.

I eventually get home, after a lot of questioning of myself and lip chewing. I walk into the mansion, only to be instantly greeted by a maid. She bows and hands me a letter.

"From Isaya Shoutou, my Queen" She said, in the same timid tone she always has.

"Thank you. Did you read this?"

"No, your Highness. I never opened it."

"Okay. Uh, thank you...you can leave now. It's late."

"Thank you, your Highness."

The maid bows and walks away to get changed, while I tear open the letter. It's an invitation to a masquerade ball tomorrow night. Isaya was one of the nicer men on the Council, one of the _very _few vampires who actually respect me. I'm guessing he wants me there as some form of protection against Kaname, which I don't really mind. He's a friend, and Kaname is a murderous criminal, who wants all Purebloods dead. I can understand.

I sigh and walk into my office, placing the letter on my desk. All the information for classes tomorrow is on my desk, thanks to Kaien. I don't really want to sift through all of it right now, so I turn on my heel and walk out of the office.

I can hear squealing and giggling from the twins room, so I enter the brightly lit room to see what the heck my kids are doing now.

"Owww, Nate stop it! No biting!" Ren squealed.

I freeze. Nate bit Ren. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I grab Ren and pry her away from Nate, checking her neck for bite marks. Two tiny puncture wounds stand out on her neck, blood gushing out of them.

"Nathaniel Ichiru Kiryu, I told you not to bite your sister!" I barked, furious with my son.

"But Mu-"

"No! You know what damage us, Purebloods, can do to humans. I-"

"Mummy, stop, stop. It's okay. Nate's bit me before. This isn't the first time!" Ren yelled, running out of my arms and hugging her frightened brother.

"What? Honey, come here for a second. Let me see your teeth."

Ren reluctantly comes forward and shows me her teeth, none of which have turned into fangs. I breathe a sigh of relief but more confusion ensues. Ren's immune to Pureblood bites. That's explainable, considering that she has more vampire DNA than usual hunters or humans but it's a little unnerving.

"Nate...I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, moving closer to them.

"I thought you'd be mad if you knew I bit Ren" Nate replied, kissing Ren's neck and healing the bite marks.

"Oh...sorry I acted badly. Ren, sweetie, do you want to go to my room and wait there for me?"

"But Mummy-"

"_Ravenna! Please...just _go...Okay?"

Ren sighs and walks out of the room. I stare at Nate, shaking my head.

"You are mad...aren't you, Mum?" Nate said guiltily, looking down at his hands.

"Nathaniel, what is your sister to you?"

"What?"

"Honey, you two are very advanced. You know what I just said. What is your sister to you?"

"Uh...my twin. My sister. My future wi-"

"No. Ravenna isn't your future wife. She isn't a Pureblood and she is not betrothed to you. She will find her own soulmate, and you will find yours."

"But I only love her..."

"Honey, you are less than a year old. Your growth rate may have been accelerated for a month but that's beside the point. You have a very long time to live. You'll find a woman who you love and cherish, in time. Your sister will do the same. Do you understand me?"

Nate sighs, "Yes..."

"Good boy. Come on, your sister's probably already annoyed with me."

Nate nods and walks into my arms. I pick him up and carry him to my room. Ren sits at the foot of my bed, looking rather agitated. I set Nate down on the bed and the twins begin wrestling again, more giggling and squealing filling the room.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

I turn on my heel and see Yagari standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah. This way."

I walk around the bed and out onto my balcony, sitting up on the handle rails.

"You got a smoke?" I asked.

"You smoke?"

"Only every now and then, when I'm under a crazy amount of stress. Dad did the same thing but he smoked cigars. Look, you got one or not?"

"Sure..."

Yagari pulls out a pack of cigarettes and hands me one from the packet. I pull Zero's lighter out of my pocket and light it. He left it behind, so I just kept it with me.

"God, it's been too long."

"Ally..."

"I know, I know. Look...I'm scared. Like scared shitless. There's a war coming and I don't know what the Pureblood families are gonna do. Ravenna and Nathaniel..."

"You're scared for them."

"Yeah. And Zero. And you. And just about every other damn person I know. I'm a threat. People are gonna go after anyone I love. Well, anyone that's left."

"You're shaking, by the way."

"I am. Great, thanks for reminding me."

"Ren and Nate will be fine-"

"How do you know that? I'm really scared, Yagari. Even more scared than when I was being tortured. Even more scared than any time in my life."

"You're a mother. A fiancé. A good friend. It's natural."

"Well, that's reassuring" I said sarcastically, taking another puff of my cigarette.

"People get hurt all the time, Ally. People die all the time. Get over yourself. As for your kids, they're fine. While Zero, you, me and mostly everyone at the Association is alive, they won't be hurt."

"Ren can shoot a gun, thanks to Zero. He spent three hours teaching Ren and Nate how to. Nate's pretty good but Ren's better."

"They're the size of two year olds. What the hell is he doing giving them a gun?"

"It's Zero. Just...roll with it."

Yagari laughs and leans up against the door frame, staring at Ren and Nate wrestling on my bed.

"You've got nothing to worry about Ally. They'll be fine. I promise."

"Thanks...I just hope Zero comes home. I don't trust Yuki, not fully at least."

"Don't discuss this with me. I'm not the person you should be talking to."

"Anna's gone. Zero's left. Who else am I going to complain to right now?"

"Oh ha ha, you're a pain in the ass."

"Yes but I'm an awesome pain in the ass."

Yagari smiles faintly then gets back to the conversation, "I lost my gun back at the Association."

"Oh, that's not good. You're not that great with a sword, by the way."

"That's because I'm out of practice, Ally."

"You could say that. Doesn't mean it's true."

"Pain in the ass, right there."

"Thanks. I can help you with that if you want. I probably have a little more experience with swords than you."

"How?"

"I did fencing for almost ten years-"

"Along with the other shitload of sports you did, I know."

"I did swimming for thirteen years. And archery for seven. For everything else, you're just about right. You want my help or not?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"I felt like annoying you."

"Ugh...who's a pain in the ass now?"

"Still you."

I give him the finger, which only makes him laugh. I sigh and throw the cigarette bud away.

"Hey, one question: Modern History?" Yagari asked, his smirk annoying me slightly.

"Mum and Dad were history buffs. Specifically modern history, even more specifically the Second World War. When I was seven, we went to Germany and I was dragged around from museum to museum. I didn't really care, I liked history, even then. None of the information really stuck until later in life. Visiting a concentration camp and entering a gas chamber where thousands of people died kind of has an affect on a seven-year-old girl."

"That's a bit harsh. Your parents taking you there."

"Like I said, nothing really made sense until I was about twelve or thirteen. Then I finally started to fully understand what had happened around me."

"Your parents deaths...was a more than brutal wake-up call for you, I'm guessing."

"Yeah...I never fully understood pain until that night. I never fully understood how destructive people could be. I learnt it the hard way."

"I think 'the hard way' kind of underestimates what was done to you."

"I've seen worse."

"Ally, you only remember what Anna let you remember. You don't even remember a quarter of the things that were done to you."

"Well, that's comforting. I'll sleep much better tonight. Not that I ever get any sleep anymore."

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ally, you brought it up, so talk."

I sigh and begin fidgeting with the buttons on my coat, "I don't really want to talk about it but okay. I've...been having nightmares...constantly for the past week. I always wake up screaming or yelling Zero's name. Last night was pretty tame, at least the shivering didn't completely incapacitate me like the normal ones. The worst ones are when I wake up screaming and shaking completely. I usually have a panic attack on those ones."

"What are they about?"

"I...see everyone die. Over and over. Zero, Anna, Sophie, Mum, Dad, everyone. I see them die in front of me and I can't do anything to stop it. Some of the worst ones are memories of those three days of torture, or at least hazy representations of them. I wake up the twins all the time, not that it worries them."

"Ally, you're having the same problem as Zero."

"I know but usually a double-shot of bourbon and a few shots of tequila do a better job than heavy duty sleeping pills. Minus the hangover in the morning."

"I'll see one of the Association doctors about it."

"With the Association Headquarters destroyed, I doubt they'll have any."

"They'll find some. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh God, you're sounding like Dad again. Seriously, the resemblance is scary."

"Ally, I'm serious. Either I drag you to the doctors or I get them for you. No patronizing comments, please."

"I wasn't being patronizing. And I don't need you to get them for me. You probably have better things to do with your time than worry about me."

"Shut up and go along with it, Ally."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say."

"Ally, stop. Think about yourself for a little bit, okay? Ravenna and Nate won't have a mother in a month at the rate you're going. Stop and think about your own well-being for a bit, instead of everyone else."

I pout, "I-"

"Stop arguing with me. Look, I've gotta go. Kaien wants me for something, I have no idea what but whatever. You'll have the pills by tomorrow."

Before I can protest, Yagari's gone. I rub my tired eyes, reviewing his words. He's right. I can't live like this. I need help and at the moment, Yagari's being a kind of second father to me. It's annoying but helpful. I just hope I can finally get to sleep and escape these damn headaches for once.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Hidden from Prying Eyes

* * *

"I hate teaching. Why are you making me do this, you stupid blonde-"

"Insulting Kaien's not gonna do much. Trust me, I tried."

Yagari walks into the stables, a small smirk on his face. Titan rears up slightly, responding to Yagari's sudden appearance.

"I wasn't talking to you" I snapped, calming my horse down.

"You do know the horse isn't going to respond?"

"I know...are you following me now? Because if you are, stop it. I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself."

"You're not even twenty one yet."

"I'm almost twenty. What do you want, Yagari?"

"Here."

Yagari throws me a pill box and I catch it. I scoff and put it in my coat pocket.

"Blood tablets. Great...where's the sleeping pills?"

"I'll give them to you later. Why are you here? I thought you wanted to stay home."

"I did but Kaien insisted. I'm fine with modern history but trying to teach archery is the most annoying bloody thing to do. Plus, Titan's my horse. I wanted to see him."

"You look agitated...again."

"I'm annoyed that you're following me around. It's bad enough that Kaito tried to stab me, now I have you. I could just...use some space."

"Now you're just complaining."

"Am I? Sorry..."

I have too much to think about lately and more than enough time to think about those things but I can't seem to do anything but worry. My mind is scrambled, scattered. From broken memories to stupid nightmares, I can't tell what's what anymore. I feel like I'm slipping. Like I'm still on the edge of okay and insane, and I'm slipping into insane territory. The only thing keeping me from falling is pain. In every meaning of the word.

Titan nips my shoulder and brings me out of my trance. I smack him on the nose and he tries to bite my hand.

"I'm not food, you know?" I chuckled, pushing him away and rubbing my shoulder, "That's gonna bruise."

Yagari laughs, "He disagrees."

"No, Titan's always been a little shit. He's better now but his bite still packs a punch. When I was little, he used to bite me all the time. I'm used to it. All of Mum's other horses were sold, since they were young. A lot of the original horses we owned, died. We brought new horses. Titan's the only one left."

"That's why you still have him. He only responds to you, just like Zero's horse."

"He's temper mental. As usual. I'm gonna go home, it's getting late. Don't bother with the sleeping pills. I probably won't sleep tonight, I've got some ball to go to. The glory of being a Pureblood. See ya."

"Well, you're brief. Just don't kill anyone while you're going wherever you're going."

"Can't promise that. Bye."

I walk by Yagari and head toward the car park. The sun has already begun to set and by the time I get home, it's completely dark. Rena and Nate run past the maids at the front door as I get out of the car, Ren almost falling down the stairs they do. Nate reaches me first, hugging my leg.

"Hello. What are you two doing?" I chuckled, picking him up and walking to Ren.

"Racing Ren. She lost" Nate laughed.

"No I didn't! You tripped me! Mummy, he cheated!" Ren yelled.

"Hey, no yelling please" I exclaimed, putting Nate down, "I'm not interfering with this fight unless there is hair pulling, slapping, biting or punching. Ren, why are you still up? You should be in bed."

"Nate kept me up!"

"Don't go blaming this on your brother. Nate, have you been up all day?"

"Yeah bu-"

"Bed. Both of you. _Now!" _

"But Mum!" They yelled in unison.

"Do you want me carry both of you up the stairs? Go, now!"

They sigh and run up the stairs, me trailing behind them. I walk into my room and start sifting through my wardrobe for a dress. Masquerade balls aren't really my thing, well any ball or gathering where I have to wear a dress really isn't my thing. But I'll go, not that I have a choice. Pureblood Queen here.

I find one of my favorite dresses; a long strapless black dress with a slit up the right side that reaches mid-thigh. There's no design it, making it a little plain but I don't care. I lay it out on my bed and grab the mask I had from a masquerade ball in year ten. It's black with gold lining around the outside. It's designed to look like a swan's eyes, with feathers on the side. I throw it onto the dress and walk into the bathroom. I strip down and turn on the shower, letting the lukewarm water calm me down. I try my best not to get my hair wet but once I get out, the tips are wet.

I brush it out, and leave it out. My eye make-up is decorative, even though no one will see it and the rest of it is simple, since I ran out of ideas of what to do. I emerge from the bathroom in a towel, only to find Ren and Nate sitting on my bed, giggling.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, smiling and shaking my head.

"Mummy, you look so pretty" Ren exclaimed, grabbing my mask and putting it on.

"Thank you, my dear but you two have to go to bed."

"But Mum-" Nate starts but stops when he sees the look on my face.

"Come on. You two have been awake all day- Ren, don't mess up my dress please."

"Mum, the maids can look after us and we aren't tired" Nate begged, putting on his adorable little puppy face, "Please, can stay up Mum. Please, please, please."

I sigh and smile at his attempt to slip by me. Ren takes off my mask and puts on the same puppy face she uses on Zero when she wants something. At that, I give in.

"Fine. But after one a.m, I expect you both to be in bed, okay?"

"Yay!" They yelled, jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

I roll my eyes and shut the bedroom door before slipping on my dress. A maid does up the laces at the back of my dress, saving me the trouble of doing it myself. I thank her and she leaves. I grab my rose pendant and put it on, slipping on matching earrings as well. I have no idea why I'm putting in so much effort right now, but I don't mind. I slip on a pair of heels and put on my mask. I walk into the twins rooms and say goodbye, doing my best not to ruin my hard work with the make-up.

"One a.m, okay?" I said, hugging the, both tight.

"Yes, Mummy. We promise" Ren giggled, playing with my hair.

"Hey, Mum. You can let us go now" Nate coughed.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie. Goodbye."

I let them go and stand, walking out of the room. I teleport away in a swarm of bats, ending up in front of Isaya's home. Thank God for this new power. Isaya stands by the gate, bowing as I approach.

"My Queen..." He said, "Thank you for coming to this gathering."

"Any time. I'm assuming no one knows of my presence?"

"Yes, of course. You look beautiful, your Highness."

"You don't need to call me that here. Thank you, for the compliment. It's a shame you can't see my eye make-up. I spent half an hour on it. And I'm rambling. Gotta stop that damn habit."

Isaya laughs and walks me into the building, "Zero Kiryu and Yuki Kuran are here at my request."

"Uh, you told me that why?" I asked, suddenly regretting putting on my pendant.

"I thought you should know. Especially since Zero is your fiancé."

"Oh...thank you. They'll be wearing masks as well, so they probably won't recognize me."

"You can only hope. Kaname Kuran-"

"Yeah, I think he might show up too. Just...stay alert."

Isaya nods, puts his mask on and we enter the ballroom. It's brightly lit, like most vampire balls and everyone is masked. I can't tell who's who, which worries me. Enemies could be anywhere but they won't recognize me. The good thing about masquerade balls. Isaya bows slightly and walks away. I wander around the ballroom, watching the men and women and looking for any possible threats.

"What are you doing, Ally? You'll be fine" I muttered to myself.

I walk onto the large balcony with marble railing and lean up against the railing, staring out into the dark. Rose bushes surround the balcony. I reach out and grab one, doing my best not to prick my finger. Don't need a giant crowd of vampires behind me when they smell my blood.

The red rose is beautiful and elegant. The petals are like velvet, just like they should be.

"And so poisonous was the queen's reign, that the kingdom turned on itself, neighbors against neighbors. Families were torn apart. The king was gone and so the land died with him..."

"The queen stole the land's beauty and took it as her own. She ravaged the land and it's people."

I smile as Zero stands beside me, standing up straight and turning to him. His face isn't completely visible, just like mine. He smiles a faint smile and grabs the rose.

"That story...my fiancé told that to my children once. How do you know it?"

I smile at my feet. He's going along with the 'We don't know each other' thing that masquerade balls often bring. I guess I'll just do the same thing.

"My aunt used to tell it to me all the time. It scared me at first but then I loved it."

I turn back to the view and Zero puts an arm around my waist.

"That rose pendant...I could recognize it anywhere...It's just like my fiancé's. She never let's it out of her sight."

"You sound so much like the man I love. I haven't seen him in a while...I miss him."

"I miss the woman I love as well...she's more than precious to me."

"My children miss him...their father..."

Zero turns me around and holds out a hand. I smile and take it with one hand, putting the other on his shoulder.

"We don't need to talk...not anymore" He whispered, putting his other hand on my waist.

"Everything I ever loved has been taken away from me, the Huntsman explained, I don't want her to be added to that list..."

I wrap my arms around his neck, stopping our dance and hugging him.

"Come back to me, my love..." I whispered, tangling my fingers in his hair.

Zero hugs me back, placing his head on my shoulder, "I always will..."

I smile and pull out of the hug. I begin to walk away but Zero grabs my wrist and pulls me back. He leans down and kiss me, surprising me slightly. I kiss him back, only making me miss him even more, even though he's right in front of me. I pull back, fighting to keep tears away.

"Come back to me..." I muttered, before turning and walking away.

I run straight into Yuki, who's wearing a mask just like everyone else. She gasps when she sees me, then smiles gently.

"You look beautiful, my Queen" She whispered.

"I should say the same for you, my lady. Keep him safe for me. Bring him back to me."

Yuki nods and walks away, letting me leave. I head toward Isaya's room, needing to get out of this place. It's just a little too claustrophobic and I hate when people stare. I slip into the room, pulling off my mask.

"Well, I do get to see your hard work after all" Isaya chucked, "An elegant swan..."

"It's just the mask. I got inspired" I replied, feeling slightly threatened by the Pureblood.

"It seems so..."

"I know you want me here as protection-"

"No. I needed you here to protect you. The Purebloods on the Council want you. I can protect you from them."

"Why is everyone so determined to protect me? I don't need protecting, for God's sake, I'm a grown woman, with two children and a fiancé. And yet everyone thinks I can't protect myself against my own kind. I give up."

"You are the Queen-"

"Only temporarily. Yuki will be Queen eventually."

"Hm...No one can fully convince you of that, can they Alicia?"

That voice is so familiar that it hurts. It makes my heart skip a beat and fury build inside me. Kaname Kuran's voice.

"I'll be leaving now, my lord" I growled, putting my mask back on.

I can feel Kaname's eyes on me as I leave the room, pushing past Rima and Senri who stand guard at the door. I need to get away. I need to get away from him. I'm almost at the door when someone grabs me from behind, one hand over my mouth and the other holding a knife to my throat.

"You aren't that invisible, my Queen" A woman hisses into my ear.

A man comes out of the shadows and punches me in the gut. I try to cry out but the woman keeps her hand over my mouth. I can hardly breathe. The man punches me again, knocking all the remaining air out of my lungs. I pass out, not once feeling the knife leave my throat.

* * *

Pain. In every meaning of the word. I've seen it all and felt it all, but why can't I recover?

My wrists are chained, the chain welded into the ceiling. My legs can't hold me up, making me hang from the ceiling, my wrists aching. I've been stripped of my dress, left wearing only my strapless bra and underwear. My hair is a mess, sticky to the sweat on my face. I can the bruises on my stomach and the slight cut on my throat. Do these Purebloods think I haven't been through torture before? I'm tougher than they think.

"I was expecting a few broken bones. You guys don't know how to torture at all" I chuckled, only to recieve a punch to the jaw. It hardly leaves a mark.

"Shut up" The Pureblood woman growled, "Be glad you haven't been violated yet."

"I was tortured by Rido Kuran. While I was still human. This is nothing compared to the pain he put me through."

"We're only just getting started, my dear. We have lots of time."

"What do you want?"

"A hostage. You're just that."

"Oh, so I _can _bad mouth you?"

The woman kicks me hard in the chest, breaking a few ribs. I bite my lip and look down at the floor. The woman grabs my chin and makes me look at her, jarring my neck as she does.

"Hm...her face is too nice. Someone needs to bruise it up a little."

The woman lets go of my chin and backs away, letting a man step forward punch me in the jaw. He keeps punching me, each time, the punches getting harder and harder. He eventually stops and backs away, letting me spit out blood. My breathing is labored and my heart pounds in my chest.

"Is my Queen not comfortable?" The man mocked me, "Is she not pleased with her treatment?"

I feel his hands stroke my thighs and I lash out, kicking at him and beginning to shake. No, not again. No, no, no, not again. The man slaps me, his nails leaving a mark on my face.

"NO!" I screamed, "Please stop!"

"I think our Queen is becoming noisy...maybe I should make her scream more" The man growled, tearing my bra off and working his way down to my underwear.

"Wait" The woman interrupted, making me breathe a small sigh of relief, "Go slower. Make her squirm. I like it when they squirm."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

All Over Again

* * *

Zero's P.O.V

* * *

"Disappear."

The Pureblood girl stands at the foot of my bed, something about her seems familiar. She doesn't even flinch with the Bloody Rose at her head.

"Okay..." She said, "I'll disappear...just...take care."

She turns and leaves the room. What is so familiar about her? Actually, why do I care? She's a Pureblood. I don't give a damn who she is.

My throat burns slightly, my thirst reappearing. Ally...where is she? She hardly ever leaves my side unless she has to. Especially if I'm sick or injured, which rarely happens. She's probably back at the estate but still...where is she?

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Mummy's not back, even though she said she would be and now we-"

"Shhh, Ren, calm down, okay?" I interrupted her panicked speech, "Start again, but slower this time."

Ren takes a deep breath and bites her lip, "Mummy said she'd be back. She left last night and she hasn't come back."

"She's probably just late" Nate said, trying to console his sister.

"Ally's never late and she wouldn't have left you two alone for this long" I muttered, beginning to worry.

"Mummy..." Ren whimpered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

I wipe the tear off her face and kiss her forehead, "It's alright. Shhh, I'll find her, okay?"

"Daddy, please don't leave us. Please..."

Ren crawls into my arms and cries into my chest. I stand and carry her to Ally and I's room. I pull the covers back and lie her down on the bed. She continues to cry into the pillow, shivering and shaking. Nate climbs onto the bed and hugs her, comforting her.

"I'll be back" I said.

"But Dad-"

"I have to find your mother. I'll find her, okay? Take care of her while I'm gone."

"I...okay. Just...come back, Dad."

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

* * *

The air reeks with my blood, making me dizzy and sick. I feel disgusting. I want to claw at my skin and destroy the feeling of that man. I have to get rid of it, I can feel him on my skin. It's horrible.

"Make her look pretty" The woman said, grabbing my chin and making me look at her, "If they know we harmed her, we'll have trouble."

"Yes, my lady."

The chains come undone and I slump onto the ground. I'm hauled to my feet and I cry out, my broken ribs causing me pain. I'm dragged up stairs and through, what I think is a mansion. I can hardly even see anything, I've lost too much blood. They sit me down on a chair and I feel chins snap around my wrists.

"Clean her up, but don't let her leave this room" The woman snapped.

She leaves the room and the maids get to work. My hair is brushed out, my wounds stitched up and my make-up is fixed up. They put a sleeveless pale brown dress on me, the dress designed to fit my frame. One of the maids slits her wrist and the smell of blood fills the room.

"You need blood, my Queen" She muttered, bowing and holding out her wrist.

"No. I don't. I'm fine...just...leave me alone, please."

"We just need to finish your hair, my Queen."

"Alright...just hurry please."

The maid nods and starts to put my hair back in a detailed braid. I sit in silence, with my legs brought up to my chest. I claw at my arms, ignoring the pain and clawing at my arms even harder. The chains rub against my wrists as I do, causing more pain than it's worth.

"Stop, your Highness. You mustn't" The maid said, gently grabbing my arm and stitching it up again.

"I have to get rid of the feeling. I can feel him all over" I growled, biting my lip.

"Stop. It will only cause you more pain. Let me fix these wounds, then I can leave you alone."

I sigh and nod, feeling the chains around my wrists come off. I can't stand this. It's happened again. I can't take it anymore. This life...it's killing me. I want them to stop. I want them all to die. Or maybe I should just die instead and end all this pain.

The maid finishes with my wounds and leaves the room, locking the door behind her. I stay in the chair, just staring into open space. This all feels wrong. All of it. I can't breathe, I can't think. It's a horrid feeling, something I can't escape. Eventually, after about two hours of misery, the Purebloods come for me.

"Time to go. Get her in chains" The man who raped me grabs my wrists and I flinch, quivering under his touch.

The Purebloods laugh at my fear, making me furious. I struggle as the man hauls me to my feet and snaps chains around my wrists. He puts a knife to my throat to stop me from struggling.

"It'll be better if you don't struggle...my Queen" He growled into my ear, making me whimper.

We all teleport from the room to the front of Cross Academy, which I'm assuming is now the Association Headquarters. I'm hidden behind all the other Purebloods, the man still holding a knife to my throat. An army of Level E's is gathered behind us, obviously created by the Purebloods.

"Get lost, Purebloods!"

Yagari's voice brings a small hint of relief to me. I begin to struggle again, needing to get away.

"Are you trying to start a war between humans and vampires?!" Yagari yelled.

"I'd speak more nicely to the people who have someone precious to you" The woman chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

The man pushes me forward, the knife cutting a thin line on my neck. The Purebloods move out of the way and Yagari comes into view, a small group of hunters behind him.

"We haven't roughed her up too much" One of the younger Purebloods chuckled.

"Ally...Give her back! She hasn't done anything to you" Yagari yelled, obviously infuriated at my capture.

"I'm alright, Yagari. Well, sort of" I yelled back, only to get my head yanked back by my hair.

"Shut up!" My captor hissed, his grip on my hair tightening.

The Pureblood woman smiles evilly, "We will...when you hand over the Head of the Kuran family."

"Don't do anything they say!" I screamed, getting punched in the chest right after and forced down onto my knees.

"If you don't do as we ask, I'll tear out her heart and crush it before your very eyes."

The woman's claw like nails dig into my chest, making me cry out in pain. I regain my strength and try to keep myself intact.

"Do it, you piece of shit!" I snapped in her face.

Her nails cut through my dress and begin cutting through my skin. I scream out in pain, unable to contain it, due to the pain I'm feeling.

"Wait!" Yagari yelled, stepping forward a little.

As he does, I feel some of my strength come back. Nemesis. He must have it. The woman withdraws her claws from my chest and I begin to struggle. I need my sword. I need it. If he has Crimson as well, I could finish off these Purebloods easy.

"Yagari, my sword! Do you have it?!" I yelled, receiving a slap to the face afterwards. It doesn't deter me, "Yagari, I need Nemesis. Do you have it?!"

"I-"

Yagari nods his head slightly, while all the other Purebloods look at me with confused looks. I smile and laugh quietly.

"That's all I need" I whispered.

_Snap. _The chains around my wrist fall to the ground. I yank my captor's knife away from my neck and crush his hand, making him let go of my hair. I scramble to my feet and duck under the woman's blind punch, taking a sweeping kick and knocking her over. Yagari throws me Nemesis and I catch it, feeling all my wounds heal instantly.

"Where's Zero?" I snapped, sending my tentacles after the Purebloods to keep them busy.

"No idea."

"Well, you're helpful. Do you have Crimson?"

"No. Zero does."

"Oh my God. Can you hold out here?"

A Level E lunges at me then bursts into flames. Ruka and Kain appear on our side, ready to fight.

"Turning unwilling humans into servants is meant to be a crime amongst Purebloods, is it not?" Kain asked, letting the flame on his hand die down.

"We'll help too."

Senri and Rima appear on the other side of me, "We hate those guys."

"Why are you all so eager to commit a crime worse than Kaname's?"

Takuma crouches on the pillar, looking a little intimidating.

"Jesus, is everyone just appearing all of a sudden?" I mumbled, drawing Nemesis and watching it come to life.

"I, myself, have been an accomplice in these crimes but this cannot be overlooked. If you keep turning unwilling humans into vampires, we will never be able to co-exist."

"Yagari" I snapped quietly, "Ren and Nate-"

"They're in Kaien's office. Zero had them brought back, he didn't think they were safe anymore at your home. He went looking for you, but when he couldn't find you, he came back and entrusted Kaien with them until further notice."

"Thank you. I have to find them."

I turn and jump over the wall, hitting the ground running. My bare feet get cut on the jagged ground, but I don't care. They heal in an instant and besides, Ren and Nate need me. I don't care what happens to me.

I can hear gunshots just up ahead, so I sprint as fast as I can toward the sound. I have to swerve out of the way when Zero points the gun at me.

"Oi! I've been through enough shit already, I don't need you shooting me to be added to that list" I yelled.

"Ally..." Zero muttered, lowering his gun.

Before I can say anything else, Zero has his arms wrapped around me and is shushing me with a kiss. I want to kiss him back but I don't have the time.

"Zero, Crimson! I need my gun!" I whispered, "Give it to me!"

"Wait a second, what happened to you? You were gone for two days. How am I meant to overlook that?"

"Zero, trust me. I'll tell you later but right now, our kids need more protection than me. Give me my gun!"

"Fine. Just-"

"Keep safe, yeah, yeah, I got it. You worry too much."

"When you're missing for two days, I have good reason to be."

"Just shut up and keep that _thing _safe okay?"

"I have ears, Alicia!"

I pull out of Zero's arms and walk over to Kaname. I shake my head and punch him in the jaw. He stumbles back, cursing.

"That was for Anna. Although I think she would have punched harder. If he dies because of you, you're a dead man."

Kaname fixes up his jaw and sighs, "Fine. Next time, give me a little warning before you almost shatter my jaw."

"Nope. Zero, my gun please."

Zero pulls Crimson from his jacket and hands it to me, the gun coming to life at my touch.

"Thanks. I'll be back."

I turn on my heel and run into the school building. My dress makes it difficult to run until I decide to slit both sides to give me breathing space. I reach Kaien's office and I try to get in but of course, the door is locked. I scowl at it and shoot the lock. I hear a scream from inside and I know it's Ren. I shove the door open and walk in, getting blasted to the ground as soon as I walk in.

"Stay away!" Nate yelled, cradling his sister in his arms.

"Nate, it's me. Mum. It's alright, sweetie, I won't hurt you" I explained, picking myself up off the floor.

"Mummy..." Ren whimpered, her little eyes tired and red.

I walk over to them, huddled in a corner and pull them into my arms. Ren climbs up to my neck and almost strangles me, hugging me tight. Nate hugs my side, his dark brown hair messy and tangled.

"I don't have time, you two. Come on, shhh. Ren, do you remember how to shoot? Do you remember what your father taught you?"

Ren sits back down on the ground, rubbing her eyes, "Yes...a little. Why?"

I pull out Crimson and hand it to her, "If anyone comes for you, shoot, okay? Don't hesitate, just shoot. Nate, what you did to me, could you do it again?"

"Um, sort of. That was the best I've ever done it but I'm not sure if I could do it again."

"You have to. You have to protect each other, okay? I know this is a lot to ask but you have to do what I ask. Stay here and hide. Like I said, if anyone comes at you, Nate, you blast them back, Ren, you shoot them, okay?"

Ren begins to shake a little, "Mummy, I don't think I can do that. Why can't you just stay with us? Please..."

"Ravenna, I can't. Your father and I can't always be there to protect you. I know I'm asking you to grow up so fast, but you have to. I can't promise that nothing will happen to you. You have to do that. I have to go. Protect each other. Make sure nothing happens to each other, okay?"

Ren and Nate hug me at the same time, almost tackling me. I hug them back, making it even harder to leave them on they're own.

"I love you Mummy" Ren whimpered into my ear, before pulling back and sitting down in the corner again.

"Come back, Mum. Please, don't die. I love you too much for that" Nate whispered, his little arms almost choking me.

"You doubt me. I'll come back, I promise. I'll bring back your father as well."

Nate nods and sits down next to his sister. I stand from my kneeling position and walk out the door, closing it behind me. I can't believe I just did that. Oh God, I must be a terrible mother for doing that. So fucking terrible. Unfortunately, I can't worry about that right now. Not now.

I run out of the building and head toward the furnace, where Kaname and Zero are fighting for their lives.

"Kaname! Zero! Shit, there's so many of them!" I yelled, dodging a Level E's blind punch and slicing him in half.

"Ally, I need your help" Kaname yelled at me, while standing there like a fucking statue.

"Why should I help you?! Be glad I haven't ripped you in half already!"

"Anna-"

"Don't you dare say her name! You have no right to mention her name after what you did to her!"

"She brought it on herself-"

I tackle him, putting Nemesis to his throat, "Don't you dare say that! You killed her! You ripped out her heart! How am I meant to forgive you for that?"

"You aren't. I don't expect you to. I just need you to come with me. Cover me."

I scoff at him and stand, helping him to his feet. I shove him along, pissed off beyond belief.

"Go, get moving. Before I change my mind and rip your head clean off your shoulders."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Safe at Last

* * *

"Yuki..."

The furnace generates a blistering heat, making it hard to stand near the edge.

"Having second thoughts, monster?" I growled, becoming agitated and annoyed for becoming a stupid bodyguard.

"Why-"

"Do not ask me why I'm angry, because you know why the fuck I'm angry!"

"What I said was true. Anna brought it on herself, attacking me in that manner."

"She was defenseless! She was hurt and grief-stricken. She didn't know what she was doing!"

"She knew full well what she was doing. She wanted me to kill her."

"You lie. She would never have wanted that. Anna was never suicidal."

"She wanted that life ended. She was already sick of existence. I just aided her in that favor."

"Shut up! Anna wouldn't...she...she couldn't..."

"Now you see the gaps in your story."

"What...I..."

Anna...What's happening? Why am I thinking about this? I can't, I can't think about that right now. Don't let him get to you, he's all talk, no bite. Shit, what the hell am I doing?

"Anna..." I whispered, clutching the rose pendant round my neck.

"She would have done anything for you. Maybe that's why she died for you."

"Don't...don't do that. Stop messing with my head. Anna's dead and buried, nothing will bring her back. Just get this over with. Before Yuki comes and stops you."

Kaname freezes when I mention Yuki. I know he loves her. That's been quite obvious from the start, but doing this will most likely hurt Yuki even more than him. He may not be her brother by blood, but he is by heart and soul. I can tell that much.

"Can you promise me something, Alicia?" Kaname asked, his hand going to his heart.

"Uh...oh what the hell, sure."

"Protect Yuki when I'm gone. She's fragile and young. She has to be protected."

"I think you doubt her. Yuki's dealt with all the bullshit that you've put her through. She's dealt with pain and loss, just like everybody else. She's not a child anymore. She can take care of herself."

"You haven't known her as long as me."

"I don't need to. I'm constantly guarded and protected, but I'm almost twenty years old. Do you know how annoying it is when you know that people don't trust you enough to protect yourself? It kinda stings to be honest."

"Be glad you have people who care about you..."

"I'm sorry, when did this become a conversation about me? Just rip out your heart already, I'm getting sick of this!"

Just as I finish the sentence, a knife goes around my throat and my head is yanked back.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" I growled, struggling against the Pureblood.

Nemesis is snatched from my hand, making me growl. The Purebloods line the room, each battered and scarred from the battle below.

"You think you could get away easily, Kaname?!" The woman I hate spat at Kaname, her eyes staring daggers at him.

"No...but you've given me everything I need."

While the other Purebloods argue with Kaname, I struggle against my captor. I can't have him touch me ever again. Not after what he did to me. He just presses the knife harder against my neck, cutting it and making it bleed.

"So worthless..." He muttered, his grip on my hair tightening.

"You talking to me?" I said sarcastically, grabbing his knife hand and cracking the already crushed bones.

I shove him backwards, catching him off guard. I tear the knife from his hand before digging my hand into his chest and ripping out his disgusting unstoppable heart. Before he can recover, I snatch Nemesis off the youngest Pureblood and strike the killing blow. He crackles and shatters like glass, hardly even getting a chance to defend himself. The rest of the Purebloods pounce, some going after Kaname, others going after me.

Every single one of them die at our hands. Every single one of them had their hearts ripped out and thrown into the furnace. I stand beside Kaname, looking down into the boiling hot furnace. Blood covers my hands and dress, making me slightly nauseous.

Anna's twisted tale of Snow White comes to mind. The Queen needed Snow White's heart to gain immortality, and I begin to think, how are Purebloods any different to the Queen? We take blood in order to live forever, draining our victims or making them our slaves. We look down on the lower vampires, thinking ourselves their superiors, when in reality, we are lower then them. All we do is destroy everything in sight, no matter how hard we try not to. It's taken me so long to realize this. Maybe too long.

My hand goes to my chest, covering my unstoppable heart.

"Hold her heart in your hand and you will never again have to consume youth. You will never again weaken or age..." I muttered, absent-mindedly reciting the story aloud.

"You should leave...As much as I don't like you, it won't be safe up here after I throw my heart in" Kaname warned me.

I don't move from my position on the edge of the furnace.

"Maybe it's better...if all Purebloods are gone, humans can finally live in peace with vampires. We cause so much destruction, so much pain...maybe it's better if we all reside in that furnace."

I begin to dig my nails into my dress, cutting through the fabric and beginning to dig into my skin. But Kaname stops me, gently grabbing my hand and pulling it away from my chest.

"True but too many people care about you to see you die."

"Huh...I thought you might say that. Unfortunately, you can't say no one cares for you anymore. The Night Class would give their lives willingly for you and Yuki would do the same. You have just as much incentive to live as I."

"You have a family-"

"You've already created one. Last time I saw Yuki...that heart beat inside her...it is the beginning of your family. You'd leave her alone at the time she needs you most?"

Kaname looks away from me, "I know I'm being selfish. But it's for the best. I've lived for so long..."

"That's no excuse-"

"You cannot change my mind, Alicia. But I appreciate your concern. Yuki will be fine, as long as you're alive, she won't be alone."

I sigh and shake my head, "That's unfortunate. As much as I wish you never existed and as much as I hate you for the death of Anna...I'll make sure your daughter knows who you were."

"Daughter?"

I smile gently, backing away, "Call it a mother's instinct...Lord Kaname."

"Don't get all formal on me now. It's far too late for that."

I laugh softly and bow, the first time I've ever shown any sign of respect toward him. I turn and run from the room, gripping my pendant.

"Come back to us, Mummy...please, come back to us..."

Ren's voice rings in my ears as I run down the stairs. A mother always keeps her promise to her children, even if that wish is almost impossible. I won't break my promise. I can never break my promise. Zero stands at the foot of the stairs, fighting to keep the Level E's back.

"Zero!" I yelled, jumping down the last few stairs and killing a Level E who had snuck up on him.

"Ally! Shit, I don't how long I can keep these things back!"

"They should have stopped. All their masters are dead."

"I think they're just acting on instinct now."

I grab his arm and yank him away, trying to get him to start running.

"Jesus, Ally! What the hell?!" He exclaimed, stumbling to catch up with me.

"I left Ren and Nate alone. I promised I'd go back to them!"

"Ally, the Level Es! We can't just-"

I summon a blockade of tentacles to cover the stairs, stopping them from going up to the furnace.

"Problem solved. Come on!"

We run to the school building, fighting off wandering Level E's as we do and run up to Kaien's office. I hear shots go off from within but Zero hears them first, kicking down the door and bursting in, gun drawn. I enter a split second after him, just as the Level E in the room turns to ash.

"Ren, put down the gun" Zero whispered to his daughter, putting Bloody Rose away and kneeling down in front of her, "It's alright, Ravenna. Put the gun down. The monster's gone now, you're safe."

A shaken Ren hesitantly drops Crimson on the ground and leaps into her father's arms, sobbing violently. I kneel in front of an exhausted Nate, who's having a small nosebleed from using his powers so much. I pick him up and let him bite into my neck, taking my own strength as his own. He takes more than I expected but it's not enough to have a massive affect on me. He pulls back from my neck and hugs me, his tiny arms almost strangling me.

Zero does his best to quiet Ren down, stroking her messy hair and whispering to her. She eventually stops crying but doesn't detach herself from Zero.

"Is it over? Are the bad people gone?" Ren whimpered, hiding herself under Zero's trench coat.

"Mostly. You're safe, Ren, so stop crying" Zero muttered, pulling her out from under his coat.

I smile faintly. We are safe. The biggest threat to us is gone, making it finally safe for us. Safe for Ren and Nate. Safe for Yuki and for her unborn child. Safe for humans and hunters, alike. Safe for Zero and I. Of course I am naive to think this. There is always a threat lurking in the shadows.

But for now...I just want to enjoy this moment with my loved ones.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is a really short chapter but I'm doing an epilogue that should be up soon for you guys. Thank you all so much for the support on this story, I loved writing it and I can only hope you all enjoyed reading it. I do have a new VK story coming. Details on the epilogue. Thank you all so much :):):):)**


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

"Ow! Mum, that hurts! Be gentle!"

Ren squirms as I brush her long silver hair, just like she did when she was young. She still has these little habits she kept from childhood, even though she's thirteen now.

Zero began training her about two years ago and she lives up to the Kiryu name. She'll be getting her hunter tattoo soon, much to my protest. It'll be gold, just like mine. Apparently it's some kind of good luck charm to have gold infused into your tattoo but only very few hunters actually have it in their tattoos. Ren thought it would be a good idea to make it a family thing, so she's getting it in gold. She's become more beautiful as she's gotten older and she's already getting plenty of admirers at Cross Academy. Zero can't stand the thought of his little girl with a man but I keep him from tearing off their heads. He does a good job at scaring them though. Ren doesn't know of her beauty. She just thinks of herself as plain and ordinary. I guess I've raised her to be humble, so she never boasts or is unkind to her classmates. She's part of the disciplinary committee, along with a few other hunter teenagers. She enjoys school, even though she loathes the teachers and hates boarding, she loves it there.

Nate has become so much like Zero. He's protective of Ren, even though she hates it when he intervenes with her work. He's part of the night class, along with a lot of Noble families. He's taken a fancy to Nazomi, Yuki's daughter and he's just as protective of her as he is of Ren. He's too young to be Dorm President but he doesn't even want the role. Nate is one of those care-free types that doesn't really commit to anything. It's an annoyance, considering his teachers find him a pest and getting him to do his school work is almost impossible. I've had to discipline him into doing his schoolwork and Zero's had to do the same. Although I'm gentler than Zero, considering Nate has a smart mouth and Zero has a short temper, it's not a good mixture. He's a good kid, though. He's protective of his friends and family and he means well, but sometimes I swear I want to kill him.

"Stop fidgeting, it's just gonna make this hurt even more" I sighed, putting my hairbrush down and beginning to braid her hair.

"Do I have to board at the Academy this year? I'm not that far from home. Why can't I just walk home after school?" She moaned, finishing off her breakfast.

"I'm sorry but you have to. Nate doesn't mind."

"Yeah but Nate pisses off every teacher in sight and laughs. I don't. Well, not really."

"I'm sorry, Ren. You have to go. Besides, you get to see your friends again."

"That's true. When do we have to go?"

"Soon. Where's your father?"

"No idea. Ask Nate."

"He's not- Wait a minute. They're at the shooting range, aren't they?"

"What? At the Association?"

"Yes. Oh God, can you hold me back from killing both your father and your brother?"

"Maybe. Can I have my phone back?"

I sigh and pull Ren's iPhone out of my pocket, handing it to her. I took it off her when she ran off with her friends to town without telling me or Zero. She also couldn't invite anyone over for the rest of break. She wasn't happy but neither was Zero or I. She smiles as she grabs her phone and turns it on.

"Thanks, Mum-"

"If you're going anywhere with friends, call me. Or just anyone who has contact with me."

"Yes, Mum. Do you want to go attempt to kill Nate and Dad?"

"Sure. Just one second."

"Ow! Now I seriously think you're trying to hurt me!"

"I'm not..."

Ren laughs and let's me finish her braid. She gets up off the ground and brushes crumbs off her black uniform. She pulls her braid over her shoulder, so it hangs like a side-braid. I stand from Ren's bed and grab her hand, teleporting to the Association. Ren runs ahead of me, most likely to tell Zero that I'm pissed off and coming to rip his head off, and leaves me to chase after her.

* * *

Ren's P.O.V

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! You are in some serious shit. Mum's pissed and she's coming this way-"

"Ren, you're rambling" Nate interrupted me, making me slap him on the back of the head, "Ouch, Ren!"

"Suck it up. Besides, Mum's gonna kill you both for being here."

Dad shakes his head, "God...I don't know what's worse. A horde of Level Es coming down the hall or one pissed off Pureblood wife."

Nate laughs and they begin shooting again. I groan, pulling the gun from Nate's hands and dismantling it.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Why did-"

"Zero! What the hell are you doing here?!" Mum yelled as she entered the room, making me jump.

"You're on your own" I said, stepping out of Mum's way as she almost punches Dad.

She swings at Dad but he dodges it and hugs her to distract her.

"Get off me!" She yelled, trying not to laugh.

"Nope. You punched me. So I'm not letting you go."

"Zero! Don't, please!"

Mum begins to giggle and laugh, doing her best to pull out of Dad's embrace.

"You wanna run while we can?" Nate whispered, grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward the exit.

I laugh as we run out, Nate teleporting us home. I quickly run out of his room and into my own, grabbing my bag and running back.

"Come on, come on. Before Mum realizes we're gone" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Give me a second-"

"Nate!"

"Ugh, fine."

He grabs my arm and we appear at the front gate of Cross Academy. I almost fall over from dizziness, but Nate keeps me steady. Teleporting always does that to me, dizziness and headaches are the common problem. I clutch onto Nate for a little bit, regaining my balance. I can feel a headache coming on and I growl in frustration.

"Jesus, I hate these stupid headaches" I groaned, beginning to walk up the stairs to the Academy.

"You were the one who wanted to leave about twenty seconds after we got back" Nate sighed, following me up the stairs.

"Shut up. I want to get to the dorms before I pass out."

"You've got class today, haven't you?"

"No...well sort of. We usually just sit in the classroom talking and the teacher doesn't do anything. So it's not really schoolwork."

"I would say 'sucked in' but now that you've ruined the moment, I couldn't be bothered."

I swing around and punch Nate in the shoulder, then continue on walking like nothing happened. Just as I reach the dorms, I get jumped by all my friends on the Disciplinary Committee. They all tackle me to the ground, ending in a fit of laughter and giggles.

"Oh my God, are all trying to kill me?!" I exclaimed, getting up off the ground.

"Well, let's just say yes" Sara giggled, picking up my bag and handing it to me.

There's five of us altogether. Sara, my roommate and best friend, Beth, my training partner at the Association, Dimitri, the one guy on campus who's scares the Night Class and Brayden, the only guy who I really like. It's just a same that would never look at a girl like me in that way. I'm just ordinary and he's gorgeous. All the girls want him but no one gets him. That's how it'll be I guess.

"The Headmaster wants to see us all in his office" Beth explained as we walked up the stairs to my room, "We have no idea why but I guess we'll find out."

"Is it just me or does Headmaster Cross never freaking age?" Brayden joked, getting a smile from me.

I open the door to my room and throw my bag onto my bed, seeing that Sara's already set up all her stuff. I step back outside and close the door behind me, too lazy to really want to set up. All five of us walk to the Headmaster's Office, me trying to stick in the middle of the group so that my mother can't spot me if she comes to school all of a sudden. We enter the office, Headmaster Cross sitting at his desk.

"Welcome back" He said cheerfully.

"Headmaster, not to rush you but I have a headache and I feel like I could pass out right now, so just skip to the point please" I explained, feeling my headache intensify.

"Uh...Fine. I need you all to be on alert this year. More students are coming to this Academy and that basically means there'll be more trouble. Night Patrols will be longer than usual so I need you all to be on your game. Oh Ravenna, Zero sent in your daggers a week ago and told me to give you. Here."

We all groan. Oh God, night patrols are already long enough, why not add another few hours to it? I have something good out of this at least. I've been waiting for my new daggers for ages. The Headmaster pulls the weapons from his desk and hands them to me. I smile and strap them to my right leg, my short skirt hiding the weapons from sight. Everyone else are still moaning about the long night ahead.

"Are you serious?!" Brayden exclaimed, "The patrols are already long."

"You'll just have to deal with it, I'm afraid. That's all. You may leave."

We all leave and part ways Dimitri and Beth heading off to their class, Sara walking to her group of friends in her class and Brayden and I walk leisurely to the classroom. I look at my feet as I walk, just like I always do. I can't talk to Brayden without blushing which is stupid, I know, but I can't help it. We sit together in class, making my nervousness even worse. All the girls look at me with jealously and hate, as if I stole something of theirs and refused to give it back. I don't care about them, I never have. But I still hate the fact that I can't fully trust everyone because of my friendship with Brayden.

Classes eventually end and we meet up at the Moon Dorm gates, pushing back the crowds of screaming girls.

"Get back! Go back to your dorms, now!" I yelled, almost getting knocked over by a crowd of girls.

Dimitri steadies me, scaring away the girls, "Be careful, Ren."

"God...Thanks Dimitri."

"Don't mention it."

I nod, just as the gates open. The Night Class emerge, every single one of them beautiful. I can see my brother standing toward the front, with Nazomi by his side. Her dark brown hair reaches her waist and her features are a mirror image of her mother's. She's rather beautiful, although she can be cunning sometimes. My staring cause trouble, as another crowd of girls run me down, knocking me over. Nate catches me before I catch the ground, much to the distaste of my peers.

"Nate!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet and trying my best not to punch him, "Let me do my job. I'm fine."

"Ren, calm down. I was just helping" Nate said, stepping back, sensing my annoyance.

"I'm fine. You don't need to breathe down my neck and protect me all the time!"

"What?! Can't I protect my sister now?"

"I can protect myself, Nathaniel!"

"Really?! You almost got bombarded just now-"

"Get moving Nate, before I make you!"

"Hey, don't talk to him like that!" One of the girls in the crowd yelled.

"Uh, he's my brother and my twin. I can talk to him how I want, bitch."

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard. Now get moving. Go back to your dorm."

Brayden grabs my arm and starts pulling me away. I stumble after him.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed, trying to regain my footing.

"You're getting pissed off...again. You can't work like that. The others can handle it, just come with me."

"Bray-"

"No! Come on."

Brayden's stronger than me, since he's sixteen and I'm thirteen going on fourteen. He's a full hunter and I'm still in training, which means he's superior to me. I struggle against him but he just picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled, squirming against his grip.

"No. Unless you calm down, I'm carrying you around."

"Brayden! Please, put me down...I've calmed down now, just let me down."

"I'm not convinced."

"Brayden, if you don't put me down right now, I'll tell Dad you threw me over your shoulder."

"Fair enough. Your dad's scary as hell."

Brayden let's me down and I punch him in the shoulder, "Payback."

He laughs at my childishness, "You're so..."

"What? I know I'm random but I don't care."

I blush at my insecurity, biting my lip. Brayden doesn't change his expression, he's still staring at me with his gorgeous auburn eyes.

"You can stop staring at me now" I muttered, biting my lip even harder.

"You have no idea, do you?" He said, completely ignoring my comment.

"What?! You're kinda scary me right now..."

"You don't realize how beautiful you are..."

"What?! I..um...I'm...I'm not beautiful. I'm...ordinary. I...yeah...um-"

"Ren, you're more beautiful than you realize. I'm serious."

Oh God, now I'm really blushing. Why is he saying this to me? What am I to him? Oh God, please tell me this is going end soon. Please, please, please tell me that.

"I...um-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's just...what...why did you tell me that? I just...I...kind of...like you...in a...I'm gonna shut up now."

"Ren, it's okay. I just thought you should know. You always doubt yourself and I stayed back two years for you-"

"What? God, and I think I'm random."

"I...stayed back two years. I do harder work than you but still...I wanted to protect you...until I found out you hate being protected so I just decided to stick by you."

"Why?"

"I...kind of wanted to and your father asked me to. I thought it would be a pain until I actually saw you. And to be honest, I'm glad I did."

"Hang on, I'm seriously confused. My dad asked you to stay back for me? Oh God, I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him again."

"Ren, I...um-"

"Now, you're the one stuttering an-"

Brayden kisses me, making my heart skip a beat. Oh my God, he's kissing me. Shit, I can't believe this is happening. Eventually I start kissing him back, still scared to touch him. He pulls back, blushing even worse than me.

"No words, huh?" I laughed, resisting the urge to kiss him again.

Jesus, I'm not even fourteen and I'm already thinking about this stuff. Oh my God, I am so messed up. He is sexy though. And...Oh God, Ravenna what are you doing?!

"I know. That was really...inappropriate. I shouldn't-"

"Shut up for a sec. I don't care, really. It was just...surprising. I think...I enjoyed it a little too much."

I back away, blushing even more, if that's even possible. He laughs, shaking his head.

"God...so are you okay? I just thought since you're younger than me and-"

I hug him, shutting him up instantly. He wraps his arms around me, hugging me tight. In a million years, I would never have expected to be doing this. Never. Mum and Dad are gonna kill me but what the hell? Do I look like I give a crap right now?

Brayden grabs my chin and tilts it up to his face, "You look nervous."

"Oh...I...sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"Don't know. Shut me up before I start rambling and...yeah."

He smiles and leans down, kissing me gently. Oh my God, best day of my life. Wait...oh God, stop worrying and enjoy the moment. Brayden pulls away from my lips and starts kissing my neck and jaw. I pull away from him, laughing.

"I need to start the patrol" I chuckled, "Talk to you later, okay?"

He laughs, shaking his head, "Tease. Alright, see you later."

* * *

Nate's P.O.V

* * *

"Your sister can be so rude sometimes" Nazomi sighed as we enter the classroom.

"She's not rude. Seriously, she's always been like that. Don't mind her."

"But she-"

"Nazomi, it's okay. I don't care."

"You really love her..."

"What are you saying? If you suggest that I love her more than you, you're dead wrong."

"But-"

"But nothing. I love you, end of story. Ren's my sister. I love her and want to protect her but I love you more. Don't doubt that, okay?"

Nazomi sighs and sits down at her seat, a worried look on her face. I sit by the window, watching my sister and her friends patrol the grounds. She sticks with the oldest one, Brayden a lot, making me worry. I know Dad got him to protect her but I think she's getting too close to him. And vice versa. I watch as Ren goes up to him and kisses him, a low growl escaping my throat.

"You alright?" One of my friends asked, I'm not sure who.

"I'll be back. Cover me."

"Sure."

I teleport from the classroom down to the grounds, feeling fury building in my chest. I walk toward the two, using my sonic waves to blow Brayden back and push my sister out of the way. She notices me and comes toward me, but I blast her back, not wanting her to get in the way.

"Nate, what the hell?!" She yelled, trying to get to her feet but my powers keep her down.

Brayden gets to his feet and comes at me. I dodge his attacks, shoving him backwards and picking him up by collar of his shirt. I'm stronger than him, thanks to my Pureblood nature, but he's a hunter and knows how to escape my grasp. Unfortunately, Ren stops me before I fatally injure the man who stuck his tongue down her throat.

"Nate! Stop it!" She yelled, punching me in the jaw, making me drop him.

"He-"

"No! Piss off! Do I go and beat Nazomi every time she kisses you? No, so don't control my love life."

"Nazomi's our age. He's-"

"Go. Away."

"Ren-"

"What did I just say?"

"Ravenna Yuki Kiryu, listen for once in your life. What do you think Dad will do? Or Mum?"

"I can handle them, Nathaniel Ichiru Kiryu, so stop trying to protect me. Just piss off. Go away. All that shit!"

I growl, knowing I can't win this argument. I look at Brayden, who has a bruise forming on his cheek, and sigh.

"Fine. I'll leave. But you have to tell Mum and Dad."

Ren flips me the finger and goes to Brayden. I turn and head back to the classroom, just thinking of how crazy my family is.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to come out but I wanted to work on it a little bit more, since the last chapter was so short. I've got another story coming. It's on Anna's backstory. I just felt like writing about Anna because she was such an awesome character (to me at least.) Tell me what you think and I'll update telling you guys the name of the story if you're interested. Thank you all for the support on this story (I know I say that a lot but I mean it), and I'm really happy with the feedback you've all given me. Thank you all and smiley faces all around :):):):):):):):):):)**


	24. Author's Note

**Okay, okay, okay, I've got the story out. It's called Blood on Her Hands. If you're interested, read it. I've only go the prologue up right now but I'll have the first chapter up soon. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you all! :):)/):):):)**


End file.
